Por Culpa de mi Alma
by Angylito
Summary: Ya son cincuenta años desde que Edward Cullen llegó a mi vida, pero cada día que pasa, siento que llega la inevitable separación, Si tan solo él hubiera sido más egoísta, si me hubiera quitado mi alma, yo podría vivir la eternidad junto a Él.
1. Parte 01

**POR CULPA DE MI ALMA**

_Primera Parte_

**POV Bella's**

No podía creer como los años pasaban tan rápido. Parece que fue hace unas semanas apenas que conocí a la familia Cullen, pero no, realmente era posible que no me diese cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, de que con los años mi cuerpo fue cambiando, y que dejó de ser fresco y joven, de que ya no me resultaba tan fácil realizar excursiones a nuestro prado, cada vez tardaba más y llegaba considerablemente más agotada.

Y es que era obvio, que para mí el tiempo no tuviera un mayor significado, y es que estos 50 años han sido los mejores, ¿Acaso alguien podía alardear de pasar sus días y noches en compañía del más perfecto de los ángeles? , o de sentirse protegida con solo sentir su cercanía, porque eso era lo que para mí bastaba, tenerlo cerca, sentir su gélido aliento tocando como una caricia interminable mis mejillas, ya ni tan lizas y ni tan rosadas, no como lo fueron algún día, si no que con el tiempo se habían transformado en una piel más bien rugosa, y pálida, no tan pálida como la de mi ángel, pero definitivamente ya no era la misma. Y ya nada seguía igual.

Cada día que pasaba me convertía en una persona anciana y frágil, pero él, parecía actuar como si no lo notara, como si cada mañana besara a la misma joven de 17 años que él conoció, me miraba con los mismos ojos profundos y aún disfrutaba del brillo en sus ojos cálidos al mencionar mi nombre, si tan solo hubiera dejado que el veneno de la ponzoñosa mordida de James cumpliese su propósito yo no seguiría siendo una humana inútil y senil. Pero Edward jamás cedió al respecto, siempre mantuvo su postura de mantenerme con alma.

Con alma …

Como si tener un alma me importara en lo más mínimo, como si no me sintiera mal por saber que algún día mi cansado y viejo corazón dejará de latir, y de qué me servirá llegar al cielo con mi estúpida alma intacta, o al paraíso, si al final ya no estaría en compañía de mi ángel.

Odiaba cuando estos pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza, podía sentir como se taladraba un agujero en mi pecho, un agujero que sin dudas dolía mucho, tanto que me hacía encorvar mi postura para sujetar con fuerza el rededor de mis costillas, solía apretar mis brazos contra ellas para mantenerme de una pieza, pero ya ni mis brazos eran los mismos, estaban débiles, carentes de cualquier expresión de fuerza.

Me desperté de un salto, cuando escuche a mi lado su aterciopelada voz.

Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿acaso ha sido otra pesadilla? …

Antes de que continuara su interrogatorio, me di media vuelta para callarle con un suave beso, y él sin problemas me lo respondió.

Tranquilo, solo ha sido otro mal sueño, y de todas maneras ya es hora de levantarme.

Me quedé un segundo pensando…

Mi voz, mi voz también había cambiado, y sin embargo la de él seguía siendo igual, nada en el parecía diferente, su voz, su rostro, e incluso su olor, todo seguía arrastrándome hacía él, Edward seguiría intacto por siempre, en cambio… yo… yo jamás volvería ser lo que fui.

Lo amo más que a mi propia vida, desearía volver en el tiempo, luchar con todas mis fuerzas, implorarle que me hiciera parte de lo que es. Que se lleve mi alma, que yo no la quiero, ni la necesito, solo deseo vivir por siempre a su lado, no me basta una vida larga, no si en algún momento tendré que morir, no si voy a un cielo, que para mí solo sería un infierno horrendo sin él. Como me gustaría embarcarme en el De Lorean, ese auto que salía en una vieja película ochentera llamada "Back to the future", si, definitivamente una máquina del tiempo ayudaría…

¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?, ¡¡Creo que ya me he vuelto loca!! – Reí de forma irónica.

Los recuerdos de mi vida con Edward y su familia han sido los mejores, viajamos por muchos lugares del mundo, cada sitio en compañía de ellos tomaba un aura mágico, todo parecía de alguna manera hermoso, aunque fuéramos al lugar más Austral, al más escondido y frio, ninguna neblina era lo suficiente aterradora si los tenía a ellos a mi lado.

Siempre que volvíamos de visita a Forks me daba una vuelta por La Push, si bien Jake y Edward no eran grandes amigos, por mí ambos eran capaces de arreglar sus diferencias, y al menos soportarse. Jacob tampoco parecía envejecer, claro que ya conocía la respuesta del porqué. Pero a estas alturas no tenía caso amargarme por ser la única que sí estaba toda arrugada.

Edward ha sido mi compañero incondicional todos estos años,y el mejor de los amantes, tuvieron que pasar 5 años para poder convencerle de que sería lo bastante fuerte para no lastimarme como él creía, ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente…

Charlie se había ido de viaje con Billy, pues Jacob con lo de la manada no podía acompañarlo a su cita con el Doctor en New York, y luego de convencer a Charlie que ya no era una nena y que podía cuidarme sola y bueno creo que Alice tubo algo que ver ya que se ofreció para acompañarme los días que estuviera sola. Se marcharon más tranquilos.

Los dos primeros días Alice cumplió con la promesa a Charlie, pero al tercer día le pedí un enorme favor. Edward volvería esa noche de su caza y yo lo esperaría con una sorpresa, llené mi habitación de velas, dejé caer pétalos de rosas blancas al piso y me puse un pijama bastante provocador, una camisola de seda negra, y que a penas tapaba mis muslos.

Cuando él tocó la puerta, pues no era necesario entrar por la ventana sin la supervisión de mi padre, yo bajé cubierta con mi habitual bata de levantar, que me cubría entera, y era tan larga que incluso la arrastraba, lo tomé de la mano y le dije que quería mostrarle algo pero que debía cerrar los ojos y confiar en mí.

Lo guié escaleras arriba y luego entramos en mi habitación, al sentir el fuerte olor a rosa en mi cuarto esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, y preguntó…

¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos señorita Swan?

Claro le dije, ya puedes abrirlos (antes me quité la bata).

Wow! – fue todo lo que pudo decir, pues al verme se quedó boca abierta y con los ojos como plato.

¿Tan mal me veo? Dije medio riendo.

N…o… te ves… te ves … hermosa, no… más que eso… estás… se…xi.

Caminé hacia él y comencé a besarlo…. Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, esa noche fui toda suya, en cuerpo y alma…

-Alma… no la necesito…no la quiero.

Son tantos los recuerdos a su lado, tantas las noches en su compañía, pero ahora, ya no puedo complacerlo, cada día soy más débil, cada día que pasa veo en sus ojos el reflejo de mi imagen, su mirada sigue siendo cálida, bañada de amor, de deseo, de vida… vida eterna que jamás compartiré con él…

De pronto, entendí, mi vida tenía fecha de expiración y yo no podía hacer nada para cambiar eso... pero al menos, puedo escoger cómo y cuándo morir.

Yo no quiero seguir viviendo así, todo esto ya no tiene sentido, no voy a condenarle a vivir por otros 10 años con una mujer que a su lado pasaba fácilmente por su abuela. Una mujer a la que ni siquiera podía besar apasionadamente por temor a quebrarla entera.

Sé que a él no le importa, pero a mí sí, ya pronto será mi cumpleaños número 67, y ya no quiero seguir envejeciendo. Edward merece algo mejor. Alguien joven, de su especie, alguien con quien no deba restringirse, y ese alguien no soy yo. Al menos ya no.

Quiero morir, pero morir en sus brazos, quiero darle lo único de lo que él no ha podido tomar de mi… quiero que mi sangre corra por su cuerpo, quiero al menos quedarme en él, quiero que beba mi sangre… todo lo mío le pertenece…

_Esta es una historia que me llena de orgullo, a decir verdad siempre me pregunté qué sucedería si Edward jamás convirtiese a Bella, no dudé que la amara. Pero si lo pensamos bien, cómo nos sentiríamos si nuestro amor tuviera la eterna juventud, y nosotras siguiéramos el curso natural de la vida. Esta Historia hasta el momento tiene tres capítulos. En un momento era un One Shot, pero no pude dejarla así. Por lo que tiene continuaciones. _

_Primera Parte : Por culpa de mi Alma_

_Segunda Parte: Alma Eterna _

_Tercera Parte: Mi esperanza regresa con tu otra mitad_

_Cuarta Parte: Alma Completa _

_Subiré pronto las continuaciones. _

_Con Amor __**Angylito**_


	2. Parte 02

**N/A: Bueno aquí les dejo la segunda parte de lo que iba a ser inicialmente solo un OneShot. Espero la disfruten y comenten. Besitos. **

**Summary:** Ya son cincuenta años desde que Edward Cullen llegó a mi vida, pero cada día que pasa, siento que llega la inevitable separación, Si tan solo él hubiera sido más egoísta, si me hubiera quitado mi alma, yo podría vivir la eternidad junto a Él.

**Por Culpa de mi Alma**

Segunda Parte:

_Alma Eterna_

**Pov Edward **

Hacía meses que no veía a Bella sollozar tanto en sueños, sus pesadillas habían disminuido con el paso de los años, pero esta noche, algo la perturbaba, como desearía poder leer sus pensamientos y adentrarme en sus sueños, sobre todo en noches como esta.

Me tomó por sorpresa como despertó y en un salto se incorporó, abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos marrones y se quedó jadeando, seguro a causa del mal sueño.

Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?, ¿acaso ha sido otra pesadilla? … intenté hablarle en un susurro para no asustarle.

Antes de que continuara mi interrogatorio, se dio media vuelta para callarme con un suave beso, el cual respondí sin problemas, amaba el sabor de su besos … amo cada fluido de su cuerpo.

Tranquilo, solo ha sido otro mal sueño, y de todas maneras ya es hora de levantarme. Su voz sonaba notablemente cansada, y de ella irradiaba preocupación y miedo, no quise preguntarle sobre su pesadilla, será mejor dejar que se calme.

Se acomodó en la cama y se quedó pensando por largo rato.

Bella estaba actuando extraño esta mañana, era como si en su mirada ya no quedaran ganas de seguir viviendo…

¿Acaso yo estaba haciendo algo mal?, ¿Por qué de pronto cambiaba su radiante mirada?, ¿Porqué esta mañana estaba tan opaca, apagada...?

Intenté actuar como todos los días, no ayudaría mucho que ella se diera cuenta de mi pánico. Entonces de la nada ella se acercó para calmarme con un beso, al parecer ni con los años lograba engañarla siquiera un poco. Y es que a pesar de que ya llevamos medio siglo juntos, los años no hacen daño a su belleza, a su dulce e incitante aroma, a la suavidad de su piel, o como su corazón late desenfrenadamente con cada beso, o con cada caricia mía…

Para mi ella siempre sería el centro de mi universo, el maravilloso ser que llenó de una luz segadora mis oscuras noches sin luna, jamás creí que fuera posible amar tanto a alguien, ni en mi vida como humano amé de esta manera, ni a mi madre.

A veces me baja la culpa y el arrepentimiento, desearía haberla convertido, dejar a un lado mi cobardía, olvidarme siquiera por un instante de su alma, y confiar en las palabras de Carlisle cuando me decía que no me preocupara por eso, que Dios de seguro tenía un lugar para nosotros, un lugar que no necesariamente debía ser el infierno. Nuestra forma de vida debería ayudar en algo al momento del juicio.

Si no tuviera tanto miedo y dejara de pensar en lo que nos espera al final de nuestra vida inmortal, probablemente mi amada ahora estaría gozando de la eterna juventud junto conmigo, no es que me moleste que en ella si pasen los años, y que cada uno deje su huella en ella. Simplemente mi amor sobrepasaba las barreras de lo físico.

Cada año que pasaba en su compañía quedaba archivado como un tesoro en mi memoria, nunca, hasta ahora me detuve a pensar en que pasaría el día en que su corazón dejara de latir.

He cuidado de mi torpe esposa por casi medio siglo, pero contra el cauce natural de la vida, no puedo hacer nada. La impotencia ante esta situación es terrible, me angustio de solo imaginar mi vida sin ella, sin mi Bella.

Me pregunto si convertirla ahora serviría de algo, me pregunto si ella aún lo desea con la misma intensidad que antes.

Si ella me lo pidiera yo lo haría, haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Lo que sea…

Dos días pasaron y Bella seguía con esa mirada desconsolada, no me atrevía a preguntarle que iba mal, pero su desconsuelo me estaba matando por dentro, asique esta noche antes de que se duerma se lo preguntaré.

Esperé por ella afuera del baño mientras se preparaba para acostarse, cuando salió la tomé en mis brazos cuidadosamente y la recosté sobre nuestra cama, besé su frente y en vez de recostarme a su lado me senté a sus pies para comenzar con esta dolorosa conversación, jamás creí que la cosa fuera tan grave.

Bella mi amor, necesito saber qué es lo que estas pensando… Ella simplemente no me dejó terminar, y comenzó a decir en un leve susurro.

Mi ángel, mi cuerpo está cansado, ya no soy la misma jovencita de antaño, sé que no viviré para siempre, aunque qué más quisiera que pasar la eternidad acompañándote.

Lose mi amor, pero debes saber que te seguiré lo más pronto posible… Otra vez me interrumpió.

Edward, se que ya hemos hablado sobre esto, pero creo que no sería capaz de quitarle un miembro a la familia de Carlisle. Ellos también te necesitan.

Pero Bella… Me interrumpió.

Siempre dices que harías lo que fuera para verme feliz, y quiero cobrarte la palabra.

¿Qué quieres mi vida? Estoy a tus pies.

Por un momento la desolación abandonó sus ojos, cambiándose por algo parecido a la duda, a la … esperanza?.

Dime Bella, qué puedo hacer para hacerte feliz.

Edward, sé que esto será difícil, pero quiero que aceptes y respetes mi voluntad…

Todo por ti mi vida, todo.

Quiero… Quiero … Su rostro se llenó de miedo, y eso hiso que me preocupara, ¿qué era lo que se traía en mente… porqué todas estas emociones emanaban de ella…?.

Quiero morir en tus brazos mi ángel.

_¡Qué! Acaso ella no era feliz conmigo, se estaba dando por vencida tan luego… _

La miré a los ojos, y pude ver en ellos que no se estaba refiriendo a morir de forma natural.

Bella, todavía tenemos muchos años por delante antes de que ese día llegue, yo estaré a tu lado por siempre. – intenté persuadirla y no demostrar miedo ante sus palabras.

No Edward, no quiero seguir condenándote, quiero acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Explícate mejor amor, me estás asustando.

Quiero morir en tus brazos, pero antes quiero darte algo que nunca has podido tomar, pero que de igual forma te pertenece y quiero que se quede contigo.

¿Qué es mi amor?

Mi Sangre. Respondió.

Me quedé helado ante su respuesta, mi corazón, si lo tuviera estaría a punto de detenerse.

La seguí mirando, no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo, simplemente algo así no calzaba en mi imaginación, no ahora, no después de luchar por tantos años para lograr este autocontrol con ella.

Su petición era absurda, me llenaba de dolor, ¿Pero acaso no había prometido hacer lo que sea que ella pidiera?, mi mente se llenó de dudas, de miedos, de frustración, de mil y un sentimientos que no podría explicar, dentro de ellos se incluía la comprensión y la culpa.

En parte esta petición es mi culpa, no debí ser tan cobarde, debí transformarla cuando ella me lo pidió, si lo hubiera hecho ella no estaría pidiéndome esto.

Ella me dio sus razones, hablamos entre sollozos de amor hasta pasado el amanecer.

Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo. Ella tendría su última voluntad, pero a cambio debía concederme su compañía por unos cuantos años más. Esta sería mi ventaja para hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero si no lo lograra, le concedería su deseo de la forma menos dolorosa posible.

Díez años más pasaron, bastante rápidos a mí parecer, y ella ya estaba considerablemente agotada, pensé y guardé la esperanza de que ella olvidara aquella conversación, pero no fue así.

Ella se despidió de toda mi familia, Alice y Esme eran sin dudas las más destrozadas en ese momento, Emmett se limitó a abrazarla lo más fuerte que le era posible, sus pensamientos fueron los que más me desgarraron. Él siempre la consideró como si fuera su verdadera hermana. El resto de mi apenada familia también se despidió, y en cada uno podía leer como me culpaban por no convertirla, y no dije nada, pues yo también lo hacía.

El lugar que ella escogió no llamó en lo absoluto mi atención. Era nuestro prado, nuestro lugar feliz…

Todo pasó muy rápido…

Los recuerdos de nuestra última conversación se han apoderado de mi mente en estos últimos cincuenta años… otro medio siglo había pasado y sus palabras se escuchaban como si todo hubiera pasado ayer.

Cuando llegamos al prado ella me pidió que nos sentáramos en el prado por un momento, ella se veía tan radiante… tan linda… bañada de una paz inexplicable. En cambio yo estaba muriendo con cada segundo.

Gracias mi vida, gracias por esta vida larga y feliz junto a ti.

El espacio donde se suponía debía tener un corazón comenzó a doler, comenzó a hacerse cada vez más estrecho, no me permití esconder mis sentimientos, tenía la esperanza que ella al verme se retractara.

Gracias a ti mi amor, solo gracias por existir.

Mis ojos estaban nublados, como si quisieran brotar lágrimas desesperadas de ellos.

Sabes… cuando estaba en la universidad leí un libro que decía que cuando morimos nuestras almas se dividen, y que lo que siempre buscamos no es nuestra media naranja, sino más bien la mitad de nuestra alma. – Su voz sonaba tan convencida de sus palabras que por un momento albergué un extraño sentimiento de esperanza.

Ella continuó.

Edward, quiero que sepas que una parte de mi alma se queda contigo, pero la otra buscará un angelito del cielo para bajar a la tierra. Cuando la encuentres… Edward quiero que la cuides, quiero que también sea tuya, te pertenece, siempre fue así.

Siempre estarás en mí, por siempre mi Bella. Te prometo que en tu otra vida nos volveremos a ver. Siempre estaré aquí para esperarte mi cielo. – Mis palabras raspaban mi garganta, dolía, dolía como nunca había sentido tal dolor. Mi luz se apagaría pronto. Pero yo le había prometido seguir con vida, con vida en espera de su alma.

La besé por última vez, este beso tenía un sabor amargo, pero igualmente dulce. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no eran de pena, extrañamente reflejaban alegría, vida.

La recosté en mis piernas, tomé con mis pétreas manos su cuello y hundí mis afilados dientes en su delicado cuello… lo último que recuerdo es como Emmett, Jasper y mi padre cubrían de tierra el último rastro de su cuerpo.

Qué ironía del destino, quién pensaría que su cuerpo descansaría en nuestro lugar feliz por siempre… por siempre…


	3. Parte 03

**N/A: **_Bueno tengo una noticia que darles. En mi blog realicé una encuesta, lo que sucede es que muchas nenas pidieron que estos OS fueran parte de un fic. Y así continuar la historia. El resultado final de la encuesta de un total de 72 votos sobre un 95 de ellos es que esta historia se convierta en un Fics. Así que así será . ya comencé a escribirlo. Hoy les dejaré la parte 03 y mañana la 04 , para así el domingo ya subir la 05 que es la se dividirá en varios capítulos que conformarán el Fic. Espero contar con su apoyo… Quiero hartos Reviews ya??? Las adoroo!!!_

_Con amor _

_Angylito._

**Summary:** Ya son cincuenta años desde que Edward Cullen llegó a mi vida, pero cada día que pasa, siento que llega la inevitable separación, Si tan solo él hubiera sido más egoísta, si me hubiera quitado mi alma, yo podría vivir la eternidad junto a Él.

**Parte 03:**

**Mi esperanza regresa con tu otra mitad**

**Edward Pov**

…. Medio Siglo después….

_-Edward!! ,___Alice me llamaba en su mente. La ignoré, como lo he estado haciendo estos últimos cincuenta años, no soportaba la culpa, y menos la pena que brotaba de sus pensamientos.

Viaje por el mundo varios años, pero nunca encontré nada, ni siquiera sabía que es lo que buscaba. Simplemente estaba vacío por dentro. No es que antes mi pecho estuviera ocupado, pero ahora realmente lo sentía así.

_-Edward!! Sé que me estás escuchando, bueno si no quieres hablar te lo diré igual._ Alice no se daba por vencida.

_-No puedes seguir lamentándote y sintiéndote culpable por más tiempo, hemos respetado tu silencio, tu luto e incluso que estés como un muerto en vida, ¡pero ya es suficiente!_ ¡¡_Se lo prometiste Edward!! Prometiste seguir con tu vida, y a cambio solo te limitas a andar por ahí, ni siquiera puedo decir que te limitas a respirar por qué no lo necesitas. Edwa…. _No aguanté más, salí corriendo de la casa, ella sentía aun pena por perder a su mejor amiga, pero sentía casi la misma pena por mí.

Corrí y me interné en el bosque, sin querer llegué a su tumba, pasé horas sollozando a su lado, juro que hubiera llorado como un bebé desconsolado si mi cuerpo me lo permitiera, que mal se siente no poder echar afuera todo este dolor que me come vivo por dentro. Mi único consuelo es que tengo algo de ella dentro de mi cuerpo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve aquí sentado a los pies de su lecho eterno, cerré mis ojos y me permití soñar despierto con ella, Bella, mi hermosa Bella estaba de pié junto a mí, se acercó lentamente y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

-Mi ángel… Acarició mi cabello, no era la misma Bella de esos últimos años, era mi Bella que conocí hace un Siglo atrás, con sus 17 años intactos, su mirada era joven, sus mejillas rosadas y su piel se ajustaba perfectamente al contorno de su cuerpo. Sabía que era un sueño, y no quería despertar. Me acerqué para tocarla pero ella no me dejó.

Cambió su mirada, y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Edward… me lo prometiste, ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?, amor, no puedes seguir culpándote por mi decisión. Te amo, pero no soporto verte así, tienes que hacer algo. Estás dañando a tu familia.

-Bella, yo no puedo… Otra vez mi garganta comenzó a doler, y no pude continuar hablando, ella tenía razón, yo lo había prometido, y a cambio solo estaba logrando hacer más miserable la vida de los que me rodean.

-Por un momento ella abrió su mente y me dejó entrar en ella. Pude ver cada uno de sus pensamientos, pasados y presentes.

Ella veía mi vida de este último medio siglo, y lo que vi me dejó con un gusto amargo. Yo no era el mismo hombre fuerte, me convertí sin darme cuenta en un cuerpo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro más que la pena y la desolación.

Se despidió besando mi frente, y caminó hacia el lado más oscuro del bosque, pero antes me dijo.

-Eres y serás mi vida por siempre, pero así no te puedo querer. No dejes que mi otra mitad se quede sola y sin ti. Donde quiera que esté, está esperando por ti. No lo olvides, todo lo mío te pertenece mi ángel.

Me quedé con los ojos cerrados por otro largo rato antes de incorporarme y comprender que la estaba alejando con mi actitud. Decidí volver a la casa y escuchar lo que Alice tenía que decirme.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa, mi familia estaba reunida esperando por mí. Antes de que hablaran yo ya sabía lo que me iban a decir.

Quería decirles que me perdonaran, pero ellos no me dejaron hablar.

-Edward ya es suficiente, queremos que nos escuches. Rosalie me dejo atónito, ella siempre fue la que se mantuvo más escéptica ante todo esto, yo sabía que también sufría, pero siempre trataba de no mostrarlo cuando yo estaba cerca, constantemente estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. Sin duda eso me era de mucha ayuda.

-Bella se ha ido, no por tu culpa, si no porque ella así lo quiso. Para todos ha sido muy duro, no creas que con todos los años que pasé con ella no la llegué a considerar como parte de nosotros, siempre la quise, tanto como el resto de esta familia la amo, no tanto como tú, pero también sufrí. No soy de piedra. Pero… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente cargar con la pena de que ella no esté y encima cargar con un hermano casi muerto? Necesitas revivir!!!.

Hasta Carlisle se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de Rosalie, ella tenía razón, el daño que le estaba provocando a Esme sobre todo, me hiso terminar de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esperen, dije. Gracias por tus palabras Rose, pero aprovechando que están aquí todos, quiero pedir perdón por mi inaceptable actitud de estos últimos años, hoy fui a ver a Bella, y comprendí que están en lo cierto, yo le hice una promesa y la voy a cumplir, es por eso que hoy mismo me iré a matricular al instituto e intentaré distraerme, continuar con mi vida.

Los ojos de Esme se llenaron de esperanza, se acercó a mí para abrazarme, y en su mente sus palabras también me abrazaron.

_-Aquí estamos para lo que necesites, sabes que cuentas con nosotros hijo. Bella estará orgullosa de ti. _

Alice se entusiasmo con la idea de volver al instituto, asique nos fuimos a inscribir juntos.

No tendríamos problemas en matricularnos en Seatle, rendimos el examen de admisión y de inmediato nos aceptaron, me sentí feliz a pesar de que sería obvio.

Mañana volvería al instituto, Alice se matriculó en las mismas clases, supongo que quería vigilar mis estados de ánimo.

Llegué temprano al aparcadero, paré el motor y me quedé un momento escuchando la canción que compuse para mi Bella. Qué difícil sería estar en un lugar que aunque no era el mismo donde la conocí, todo iba a ser bastante similar. Bajé del auto, y me apoyé un momento en la puerta. Mirando y oyendo los pensamientos de todos estos incrédulos jóvenes que se veían emocionados en el primer día de clases, reencuentros, abrazos, y bueno más de alguna mirada dirigida hacia mí y a mi hermana Alice que venía llegando en este momento en su última adquisición, una moto clásica de color amarillo.

Alice me tomó de las manos y dijo:

-Tranquilo Edward, todo irá bien hoy. Lo he visto.

-Gracias duende, eso me deja más tranquilo. – hablé con ironía.

Caminamos hasta el salón de Biología, era el curso de último año. Las materias no habían cambiado mayormente.

Para no llamar tanto la atención Alice y yo nos sentamos en el último lugar, en un rincón.

Cuando sin aviso un extraño aroma similar al que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, me golpeó sin compasión.

Alice me miró asustada, ella no había visto nada, sus pensamientos estaban llenos de confusión, y sus visiones mostraban esperanza.

¿Qué sucede?, Alice, deja de bloquearme.

No es nada. – Ella no me engañaba. Estaba seguro de que mi hermana también había sentido ese familiar aroma.

Cuando voltee para mirar de donde provenía, gruñí ante la sorpresa, al principio sentí el mismo ardor, y sequedad en mi garganta, como si estuviese viviendo una especie de deja vu. Pero tan rápido como me golpeó, desapareció, dolía, pero a la vez era reconfortante.

Supongo que ha de ser la misma sensación de un Drogadicto en sus peores momentos de angustia, pero que con la primera degustación de su Droga, dejan de sentirse mal. Y el sufrimiento se olvida por completo. Como si nunca hubiera existido.

Intenté captar la frecuencia de los pensamientos de aquella chica que olía tan exquisitamente. Ella estaba de cara al pizarrón, y por más que intenté entrar en sus pensamientos, solo podía ir silencio.

Toda la clase me la pasé pendiente de ella. Quería ver su rostro. Su cabello era ondulado, marrón y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ok! De espalda ya la tenía memorizada, pero no hubo caso en que se volteara, necesitaba conocer a…

Detuve la frase a medio camino. Continuarla me produjo la extraña sensación de engaño.

Siempre creí que era imposible encontrar una nueva _"Tua Cantante", _pero de pronto recordé las últimas palabras de mi Bella.

-_Edward, quiero que sepas que una parte de mi alma se queda contigo, pero la otra buscará un angelito del cielo para bajar a la tierra. Cuando la encuentres… Edward, quiero que la cuides, quiero que también sea tuya, te pertenece, siempre fue así. _

Acaso lo que sentía era… Esperanza?, sus palabras me hicieron sentido ahora, ella tenía razón… Quizás si había encontrado a su otra mitad… veía como la vida me estaba dando otra oportunidad.

Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, lucharía por reunir su alma, lucharía por mantenerla conmigo por la eternidad. Esta vez aprendí de mis errores.

Cuando al fin terminó la clase me apresuré para verla de cerca. Ella tropezó con la orilla de la mesa, y eso me causó mucha gracia. Era como ver a mi Bella. La tomé del brazo antes de que callera. Y por un momento me perdí en sus ojos marrones… Era como verla a ella… eran los ojos de mi ángel los que me miraban… no había duda… estaba ante lo que todo este tiempo busqué…

De Pronto mi esperanza regresó con su otra mitad de alma…

*******


	4. Parte 04

**N/A:** _Esta es la Cuarta continuaciónde esta historia, a partir de la próxima parte comienza el Fic. Espero que les guste, lo he hecho con muchisimo cariño y a costado varios desvelos. Agradezco las alertas. Disfruten _

* * *

**Summary:** Ya son cincuenta años desde que Edward Cullen llegó a mi vida, pero cada día que pasa, siento que llega la inevitable separación, Si tan solo él hubiera sido más egoísta, si me hubiera quitado mi alma, yo podría vivir la eternidad junto a Él.

.

**Parte 04:**

**A****lma completa**

Canción: Mi Pecado – Maite Perroni & Reik

Este es mi pecado, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Mi pecado eres tú.

Mi destino ya estaba sellado contigo,

Y el corazón te entregué.

Y aunque el mundo intentó separar los caminos,

Nunca olvidé…

Tus caricias marcaron mi piel

Y tu voz mi corazón.

En tus brazos el cielo encontré

Y en tus ojos la fe…

Eres tú,

Sólo tú,

La razón por la que viviré.

Fuiste tú,

Sólo tú,

La mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…

Siempre te amé.

Qué difícil fingir que el pasado no existe,

sigues aquí junto a mí.

A pesar del dolor tu recuerdo persiste,

voy tras de ti…

Tus caricias marcaron mi piel

y tu voz mi corazón.

En tus brazos el cielo encontré

y en tus ojos la fe…

Eres tú,

sólo tú,

la razón por la que viviré.

Fuiste tú,

sólo tú,

la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…

Siempre te amé…

Siempre te amé…

Eres tú,

sólo tú,

la razón por la que viviré.

Fuiste tú,

sólo tú,

la mujer que yo siempre soñé.

Mi pecado eres tú…

Mi pecado eres tú…

Mi pecado eres tú…

Siempre te amé.

Siempre te amé.

Siempre te amé.

Siempre te amé.

La canción que escuchaba me llegó al corazón… y comenzó mi viaje por el pasado.

Las vueltas que esta vida eterna tiene pueden ser sorprendentes.

Quisiera borrar algunos de los errores que cometí en el pasado y aunque sé que las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, esta vez el destino, si, el destino me da una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.

No me gusta pensar en Marie como el premio de consuelo. Si no como Bella lo planteó antes de morir. "Su otra mitad".

Supongo que siempre mantuve la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, de que algún día despertaría y ella aún seguiría a mi lado. Que aun podría sentir el calor de sus tibios labios al besarla, el ardor en el pecho cuando mi Tua Cantante estaba cerca o cuando quedaba su olor impregnado en el espacio vacío del copiloto cuando iba a dejarla a su casa luego del instituto.

Fueron tantas las cosas que pasamos juntos. Tantas aventuras… Cómo la extraño…

Caminé cómo todas la mañanas a su lecho, está ves no me arrodillé ante su tumba, solo permanecí en pié junto a ella, observándola y rogando a Dios despertar de este mal sueño. Pero eso no ocurriría y lo sabía muy bien.

Los recuerdos de los momentos vividos con ella rondaban en cada rincón de mi mente, y el amor que siento aun por Bella en cada milímetro de mi corazón. Pero al mismo tiempo Marie toma parte en mí. No se siente como un nuevo amor, sino cómo si uno antiguo renaciera de las cenizas como un ave fénix.

Tratar de olvidarte es recordar que es imposible hacerlo, a decir verdad nunca lo intenté realmente, serían como intentar en vano sacar de nuestra habitación los recuerdos de tu silueta marcada en el colchón donde vivimos intensamente cada noche.

El que tú no estés, no te aparta de mí. Entre menos te tengo, más te recuerdo, aunque quiera olvidarte. Estás grabada en mi mente…

Me mata tu ausencia, debilitas mis fuerzas, cómo si la única fuente de energía para mi fuese tu sonrisa. Agradezco que la memoria de un Vampiro sea tan buena, porque a pesar de que sé que mis recuerdos no hacen justicia a la real belleza que tenías, no sé si podría aguantar esta eternidad con recuerdos frágiles y poco vividos como los de un humano común.

Quién diría que podría soportar estos cien años de infierno sin ti. Cien años viviendo en un mundo en blanco, donde no se distinguen los colores, los aromas, las formas, y donde mi mente se va a negro cada vez que tú no eres la protagonista de sus memorias. Cosa que por suerte acurre a lo lejos.

Amada mía, razón de mi existencia y de mi muerte en vida.

-Te amaré para siempre mi ángel.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees?. –Di un brinco al escuchar respuesta a mi declaración. No podía voltear, mis músculos estaban paralizados. Quería mirar aunque sabía que ella era producto de mi imaginación, imaginación que siempre me traicionaba o si lo miramos desde otro punto de vista me bendice con su imagen frente a mí. Sé que ella no es real. Pero cómo no sentirla así si mis recuerdos son tan claros y fuertes en lo que a ella respecta.

Poco a poco sentí como su respiración se acercaba por la espalda hacia mí. Sentí como los vellos de mis brazos y de mi cuerpo entero se erizaban, cómo mi garganta comenzaba a arder, cómo de mis ojos querían brotar lagrimas de felicidad. Sentir que no se había ido del todo, ella vive en mí. Su sangre corre por mi cuerpo. Como si fuese la fuente de mi vitalidad. Lo que aún me mantiene de pie.

Desperté de mi sueño cuando sentí que alguien tocó realmente mi hombro.

No era ella, pero el Ángel que se estaba a mis espaldas era casi o tan perfecta como ella.

-Marie, qué haces aquí.

-Alice me dijo donde encontrarte. –Alice, porqué no me sorprende…

-¿Te molesta?, si quieres… me voy.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, de todas maneras ya me iba.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, la que quieras.

-Quién es ella. –Levantó con cautela su dedo índice para señalar la tumba de Bella.

Me tomó por sorpresa, sentí como una estaca se clavaba en mi corazón infringiéndome dolor.

-Es.. la persona que más he amado en este mundo, sabes, curiosamente su segundo nombre era Marie.

-¿Qué ironía del destino no?.- Yo no le llamaría ironía, no de la forma en la que ella lo dijo, sino más bien, Destino a secas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Le respondí de forma amable.

- Y… ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Fuí a tu casa pero no estabas, es que debemos hacer el trabajo de ciencias, prometiste ayudarme. Pero si ya no quieres…

-Oh! Es cierto. Claro vamos.

Cada día la relación con Marie era más cercana, no quería acosarla, ni asustarla. Por lo que delante de ella me comportaba bastante indiferente. A pesar de que sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber más de ella, aunque en mi interior se sentía como si ya supiera todo.

-Pareces cansada. Si quieres mañana terminamos el trabajo. Aún hay tiempo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que hace varias noches que no puedo dormir bien.

Lo sabía, había ido casa noche a su casa desde que la vi por primera vez, era como mi Bella, hablaba en sueños, pero estas últimas noches no había notado nada extraño en ella.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-Sí. –Contestó en medio de un bostezo.

-Si quieres puedes contármelas.

-Es solo que veo la silueta de un hombre que me vigila. –Rayos, pensé que no había notado mi presencia.

-Continúa. –Debía tomar más precauciones esta noche.

-Es un tipo alto, nunca he podido ver su rostro, pero estoy segura que me mira. Y a ratos aparece la silueta de una mujer, él sufre, como si algo anduviera mal con la chica. A veces todo se vuelve confuso, veo imágenes de una anciana, algunas son felices, pero otras…

-¿De una chica?.

-Sí. Es extraño pero siento como si la conociera, como si fuera parte de mí. Es por eso que siento como mío su sufrimiento.

"Será posible que sea…".

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?.

-No es nada, solo que no he dormido mucho últimamente yo tampoco. –No le estaba mintiendo realmente. Pero su sueño me preocupa. Estoy seguro que sueña con Bella. ¿Pero será que eso es posible?. Tenía ganas de saber más. Pero la vi tan cansada que me ofrecí para llevarla a casa, tal vez en el camino podría conseguir que me diera más detalles.

_-"No, gracias, mi padre viene a buscarme". _

Odiaba no poder leer su mente, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba, y es que hace muchísimos años que no había silencio en mi mente. Adora pasar tiempo a solas con Marie.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que ella llamó a su padre cuando ya podía oír cómo se acercaba un vehículo al único camino que llegaba hasta aquí.

La deje en la puerta de la casa. Esme y Alice esperaban en la sala, ambas llevaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pude ver en sus mentes que verme acompañado les llenaba de dicha.

Esme se apareció a mi lado en cuanto cerré la puerta.

-Me alegra verte feliz hijo. –Sus ojos brillaban.

-Losé Esme. Lo sé.

La abrasé y me dispuse a caminar, pero Alice tomó mi mano.

-Esta noche se despertará, asique toma precauciones.

-Gracias duende. Ahora iré de caza antes de visitarla.


	5. Parte 05 Prologo

**N/A:** _Hola!!! Bueno como les había dicho esta serie de One Shots tomará vida desde hoy en un Fic. Aquí les dejo el Prologo que en parte es el resumen de todo lo que ya han leído, pero narrado de forma omnisciente. Ya en la semana les dejo los capítulos. Gracias por los RW, y por las alertas *.* No se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen!!! Este Fic en particular es mi bebé y su final ya está escrito. Siento hacerlas llorar, pero aunque no lo crean hasta yo lloro cuando escribo esta historia… La adoro. _

___ ,__Shayra M. Cullen__, __selena Sarsen__ . __Nenas gracias por sus RW _

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

**FanFics a partir de la 4ta parte: "Alma Completa"**

**Prologo:**

Edward Cullen, vampiro joven, con una familia de su especie con extrañas costumbre, eran "Vegetarianos". Con lazos fuertes e indisolubles entre ellos, pero él siempre fue solitario, rodeado de gente pero solo. Se enamoró de una humana, a la que otros llamaron su Tua Cantante. Como el no creía en la vida después de la eternidad la mantuvo con él, pero jamás la convirtió. Los años pasaron y el amor que se tenían crecía con cada milésima de segundo que pasaban juntos.

Realmente Edward y Bella se amaban.

Los años pasaron y él la mantuvo siendo una frágil humana. Pero siempre estuvo a su lado. Bella envejeció como era de esperarse. Y aunque para Edward no había diferencia alguna para ella sí la había.

Las palabras decisivas estaban rondando aún en la cabeza de aquel desgraciado vampiro.

-"Quiero morir en tus brazos, quiero que tomes de mí lo único que no has podido tomar. Y que siempre te perteneció. MI SANGRE."

Él haría lo que fuera por ella, fue por eso que cumplió su voluntad, no sin poner sus condiciones antes.

Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo. Ella tendría su última voluntad, pero a cambio debía concederle su compañía por unos cuantos años más. Y así sellaron el pacto que los separaría por siempre.

Los años pasaron rápido y el momento de cumplir con su parte del trato llegó.

-Gracias mi vida, gracias por esta vida larga y feliz junto a ti. – Dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Gracias a ti mi amor, solo gracias por existir. –Respondió él queriendo poder llorar.

Una última frase lo dejó clavado en este mundo. Una frase que lo llenó de fe y esperanza.

"_Cuando las personas mueren su alma se divide, y al final lo que siempre buscamos no es nuestra media naranja, sino más bien la mitad de nuestra alma"._

Una petición que lo condenó a la espera.

-"Edward, quiero que sepas que una parte de mi alma se queda contigo, pero la otra buscará un angelito del cielo para bajar a la tierra. Cuando la encuentres… Edward quiero que la cuides, quiero que también sea tuya, te pertenece, siempre fue así".

Finalmente el desenlace de su historia de amor:

"La recostó en sus piernas, tomó con sus pétreas manos su piel y hundió sus afilados dientes en su delicado cuello… lo último que recuerda es como Emmett, Jasper y su padre cubrían de tierra el último rastro del cuerpo de su ahora difunta amada. Qué ironía del destino, quién pensaría que su cuerpo descansaría en lo que fue su lugar feliz por siempre… por siempre… "Pero la vida es sabia y sabe cuando alguien merece la segunda oportunidad.

* * *

Los años pasaron y él vivió por mucho tiempo su luto. Pero ya era hora de cumplir con su palabra. Buscaría lo que le pertenecía. Fue así como volvió a vivir, muerto en vida, pero vivo al fin y al cabo.

En su primer día de instituto sintió a su Tua Cantante regresar. Fue así como en Marie encontró su otra mitad.

No sería fácil recuperar la confianza en el amor. Pero ella lo ayudará con la batalla.

Todo se complica cuando Marie da muestra de sus pesadillas.

El universo de lo posible y lo imposible dan paso a esta historia.

"_Porque en ella encontró a su otra mitad"_


	6. 05 Capítulo 1

**N/A:** _Chicas!! Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo del FIC!!! Awww me emociona mucho, esta historia es como mi bebé… la he visto crecer… y lo más curioso es que partió de un sueño que tuve… No crean que estoy loca… pero suelo soñar con mis historias jajaj y es de lo más Chido xD Espero que les guste el resultado y ya saben cualquier duda yo feliz de responderla!!! _

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

_

* * *

_

_**Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños.**_

_**Edward Pov**_

"_No se vivir sin poderte amar_

_Ni se vencer a esta soledad_

_Y junto a ti llegar hasta la eternidad_

_Quiero morir si tú no estás"._

-¿Acaso podía ser posible que Marie soñara con Bella? .Por qué no, esa debía ser la verdadera pregunta. Ya a estas alturas nada me sorprende.

Bella siempre tuvo razón, la mitad de su alma si existía, tiene cuerpo, tiene rostro y tiene aroma. Y es que me pregunto si acaso es posible que ella haya tenido tanta fe en lo nuestro, que sobrepasara las barreras de real y lo irreal. Que fuera posible que además de dejar parte de su alma en este mundo también ella dejara un ángel que me hiciera volver a sonreír, a amar.

Sí ya estaba seguro, amaba a Marie, los meses seguían pasando, y cada día estaba más cerca de ella. Alice lo veía todo más claro ahora.

Yo sería feliz junto a Marie.

En un comienzo no quería acercarme tanto a Marie, tenía miedo de que si me enamoraba perdidamente de ella olvidaría a Bella. Y entonces entendí.

Marie era Bella.

Tenía que olvidad el pasado que me atormenta, y solo recordar la razón por la que di todo por seguir con vida. La razón que me dio la fuerza suficiente para vivir la eternidad sin la razón de mi existir. Si es eso lo que hago.

Al final, lo único que me queda es pensar que nadie se muere de amor, por que el amor es vida. Así se siente estar enamorado. Así me siento de nuevo…

-Vivo. –Reí ante las heridas que esta palabra me calaba en lo profundo del corazón.

Tanto desee estar muerto, y si hubiera sido más valiente de seguro habría encontrado la manera de estarlo. Pero no, mi miedo de ir al infierno y estar sin Bella aún en esa otra eternidad me resultaba escalofriante. No tuve el coraje. Doy gracias por eso.

* * *

Hoy no es un día como cualquiera, es 13 de Septiembre.

Esta fecha tiene tantos significados para mí. Tantos recuerdos, gratos y no tanto. "Me levanté temprano", o más bien dejé mi eterno insomnio antes de lo acostumbrado y salí a cazar, me hubiera tomado el día libre de ir a la preparatoria pero por desgracia hoy entregábamos el trabajo de Biología. Así que si quería hacer que el día fuera provechoso debía comenzar temprano.

No tenía ganas de correr ni nada, aún era temprano y tenía tiempo, si apenas eran las 4:10 de la madrugada, y el sol recién comenzaría a salir a las 5: 49 am, de todas maneras llegaría a mi cita con el amanecer.

La caza estuvo igual que siempre. Aburrida. Aunque admito que jugar un poco con ese puma fue estimulador. Miré mi reloj, eran a penas las 5:02 am tenía tiempo.

Como muchas veces, caminé por inercia hasta su tumba. Aunque esta vez tenía un motivo para visitarla. Hoy era el día de su cumpleaños.

Sé que para ella este no era su día favorito, que odiaba los regalos, las fiestas y aún más las sorpresas, tanto o más que cumplir años. Pero quería hacer algo especial. Nada muy grotesco, solo un detalle.

Cuando el sol comenzó a salir yo ya estaba parado en su cama eterna. Todo estaba igual que la última vez que vine. Cambié los girasoles marchitos por unos nuevos, a medida que los rayos del sol se asomaron los pétalos se empezaron a abrir.

Bella decía que las rosas, los claveles y las calas eran para la gente enferma, y que en cambio los girasoles irradiaban vida y alegría. Por esa razón eran sus favoritos.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta una hoja doblada en cuatro. En un costado decía:

"_**Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor"**_.

Miré como el cielo cambiaba su color anaranjado por un celeste profundo, me senté en la yerba aún húmeda por el rocío de la noche y le hable como solía hacerlo.

-Mi amor, sabes ayer escuché una canción que me recordó a ti. La escribí en este insignificante papel, lo abrí y le recite las palabras en él escrito.

"_Y que me diste todo y yo a ti tan poco._

_Hoy comprendo que sin ti la vida es la guerra, y te perdí._

_Yo me aleje de ti. Amándote, queriéndote hasta el fin_

_No se vivir sin poderte amar_

_Ni se vencer a esta soledad._

_Y junto a ti llegar hasta la eternidad_

_Quiero morir si tú no estás."_

-Te extraño tanto, demasiado. Te amo… Maldita la hora en que mi debilidad sobrepasó mi fortaleza. Maldito el momento en que dejé que mi miedo te llevara de mi lado.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Tantas ganas de poder sacar toda esta pena de mi interior, la angustia me está destruyendo ahora.

-Te amo Bella. Feliz Cumpleaños mi cielo.

Doblé de nuevo la hoja y la dejé apoyada junto a la foto de ella. Aquella foto que tomó ese primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos, esa que Charlie a petición de Reneé le regalo. Ese cumpleaños en que todo se volvió un desastre por el incidente con Jasper.

Ese mismo que me mostró que no podría vivir sin ella. Que la protegería siempre de quien fuera necesario. Lástima que no pude protegerla de mis miedos.

-Perdóname Bella, perdóname.

Estaba tan sumergido en mi dolor que no sentí cuando Alice había llegado. Ella nada más esperaba a una distancia prudente para intervenir cuando fuese necesario. No la necesitó, pues los pensamientos de mi hermana eran tan familiares para mí que podía oírlos a kilómetros. Y justo cuando ella llegó yo estaba ya a punto de despedirme de Bella.

-"¿Puedo acercarme?". –Alice me formuló la pregunta en la mente, como era de egoísta, que no noté que Alice también traía un regalo para Bella. Ella la extraña casi tanto como yo. Era su mejor amiga, y la amaba como a una hermana más.

No necesité responder, en cuanto la autoricé en mi mente ella vio la imagen de ella sentada en el lecho de Bella, por lo que caminó despacio para acercarse al lugar. Alice me estaba tiempo para despedirme.

-Bueno, amor creo que ni aquí te librarás de las sorpresas de Alice. Te amo… no lo olvides nunca.

Caminé hacia la casa. Alice merecía también su privacidad.

**Alice Pov**

Sentí salir a Edward temprano de la casa, me llamó la atención porque esta noche no fue a visitar o mejor dicho a espiar a Marie. De pronto una visión me golpeó.

"Edward caminado a la tumba de Bella, el sol saliendo a su espalda y en sus manos un ramo de girasoles y una hoja de papel doblada en su bolsillo.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué sucede mi Alice?

-Hay mi Jasper, perdón por asustarte, no es nada, es solo que hoy es 13 de Septiembre.

-Edward.- Respondió Jazz.

Solo asentí. Ya todos conocíamos el significado de esta fecha. Y como olvidarla, si en cierto modo no puedes arrancarte del corazón a una persona que marca tu vida, y más cuando esta es eterna.

A mi hermano aún le duele esta fecha, cada año podía ver su cara de tristeza, podía ver el "regalo" que él tendría para Bella.

Jasper cómo la extraño, se que ya jamás volveremos a tenerla con nosotros, pero aquel amor vivirá para siempre. Losé y lo siento.

Me siento tan mal por Edward. Quiero estar con él por si me necesita.

-Alice, él necesita tiempo a solas hoy, se que quieres ayudar, pero lo necesita.

-Yo sé, prometo mantener distancia, y esperaré a que él se vaya y le dejaré a Bella mi regalo también, lo tengo hace semanas.

-Está bien, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?.

-No Jazz, no te preocupes.

-Ok, dale saludos de mi parte a Bella si?.

-Lo haré. –Le contesté con una sonrisa en el rostro. Jazz siempre sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, además ni él estaba ajeno a este día, Jasper también la extrañaba. Y aún sentía culpa por haberla atacado hace tantos años atrás.

Me cambié de ropa y salí hacia el bosque, cuando encontré un sitio lo bastante alejado me senté y esperé hasta ver alguna decisión de Edward, esperaría a que él terminara para acercarme al lugar.

De pronto una nueva visión llegó a mí. Fue algo que no estaba esperando, solo llegó así nada más, la imagen era débil, pero pareció hacerse cada vez más nítida.

Marie rodeada de gente, globos y serpentinas, a pesar de que todo mundo estaba feliz, ella tenía cara de pocos amigos, luego, vi que era yo quién organizaba esa fiesta, pero no logré ver la razón del acontecimiento.

Cuando la imagen se diluyó, otra vino a mí, era yo caminando hacia la tumba de Bella en pocos minutos más, ya que veía el sol que aún no brillaba por completo en su lugar.

Posiblemente Edward ya me había notado, pensé en la imagen que acababa de ver, y luego solo asentí.

Ya que lo siguiente que vi fue a Edward caminando hacia la casa, de todas maneras espere un momento, por si aún no se despedía de ella. No quería apurarlo.

Luego de esperar un momento, caminé hacía donde estaba mi mejor amiga, me senté al lado de su tumba y saqué de mi bolso un paño, comencé a limpiar la cerámica de su lápida, y luego tomé de mi bolsillo su regalo, hace días encontré entre un libro de Edward una foto de ellos, ya estaba en extremo vieja por los años, y el polvo la había estropeado, pero conseguí al mejor restaurador de antigüedades, y le pedí que la pusiera en un marco de plata.

Puse el retrato sobre la cerámica y mantuve silencio.

_-"Cuanto te extraño"._

Mi pecho se apretó y me dieron ganas de que ella estuviera a mi lado rezongando por haberle traído un regalo, ahora estaríamos planeando su fiesta y ella de seguro tendría su cara de pocos amigos en cuanto notara los preparativos.

Me dolía tener que hablar sola, pero dentro de mí quería creer que ella me está escuchando.

-Amiga, Edward está cumpliendo con su promesa, él y yo creemos que Marie es tu otra mitad, yo no sé si todo eso será cierto, pero al menos le da esperanzas a mi hermano. Y eso nos pone felices a todos. Sé que él no te olvidará jamás, te ama, bueno todos te amamos. Incluso Rosalie te extraña.

-No se lo digas, pero la he sorprendido en varias ocasiones viendo fotos tuyas. Y juraría que el recuerdo la aflige. Ves, hasta lograste ganarte un lugar en el corazón de piedra de Rose. Emmett no se atreve a venir, perdónalo pero aunque sea un grandulón aún sufre por como acabaron las cosas. Lo siento por eso.

-Ah! Antes de que lo olvide, Jasper dice que te manda saludos. Él quería venir, pero bueno… Quería estar a solas contigo.

Bueno hermanita, amiga, quiero ir a ver a Edward, no le veo muy bien hoy, pero descuida ya veré cómo subirle el ánimo.

-Nos vemos pronto.


	7. 05 Capítulo 2

**N/A:** _Ya está el segundo capítulo, Ya verán como de a poco Edward se comienza a acercar a Marie. Agradezco de corazón cada Rw, cada Alerta y que me agreguen a sus historias favoritas!! Enserio que soy muuuuy Feliz!! Bueno el viernes jueves subiré el próximo cap. Espero contar con uds!!Gracias de nuevo y mil Besitos grandototes!!! _

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

_**Capítulo 2: Déjame amarte**_

**Edward Pov**

Quería que Alice también tuviera su momento a solas con Bella, aunque admito que me hubiera gustado estar un minuto más allí. La necesitaba tanto.

En mi mente podía oír las palabras que Alice tenía para ella y por un segundo dejé de pensar solo en mí y me recordé que en esta pena no estaba solo en lo absoluto, todos los integrantes de mi familia sufrían. Y yo en estos últimos años no había hecho más que pensar en mi dolor personal.

Pero bueno, por suerte Bella había cumplido su promesa y con eso me devolvió las ganas de vivir.

Siempre sería duro recordarla, siempre tendría perfecta memoria del error que cometí, error que ni con la eternidad he podido pagar. Pero ya maldecirme no era la solución a mi problema. Debía enfrentarlo y ya que no podía repararlo, porque la muerte no tiene vuelta, al menos podría intentar no cometer los mismos otra vez.

Yo estaba casi listo para irme al instituto cuando Alice regresó a la casa. No se sentía con ánimos de conducir, Jasper la abrazó unos instantes, ella intentaba no flaquear ante mí, pero la pena la cobijó sin dejar espacios para la careta. Jasper estaba abrumado, él podía sentir la angustia de ambos y su humor del día también estaba decayendo. Pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y nos envió a ambos una ola de consuelo, de tranquilidad y de paz interior.

Alice paró los sollozos y ambos le agradecimos a Jazz al unísono. No necesitó pedirme que la llevara, fui yo mismo quien le abrió la puerta del copiloto a mi hermana.

Conduje lento hasta el instituto, no tenía ánimos de llegar pronto. Sabía bien que los recuerdos me harían trizas, estaba consciente de que no estaba en el lugar de mis recuerdos, pero aún así me martirizaba pensando en que algún día ella estaría sentada en nuestra mesa del casino esperando por mí para que simplemente me sentara a su lado para fingir que comía.

Estabas a punto de llegar al aparcadero cuando Alice tuvo otra visión, ella entró en su trance habitual y yo esperé a que las imágenes llegaran a mi mente como siempre lo hacían.

Fue entonces que recordé la visión que ella había tenido mientras visitaba a Bella.

"Marie en el centro de atención, rodeada de globos y serpentina", lo que no pude dejar pasar por alto fue el hecho de que la cara que tenía Marie era la misma que ponía Bella cuando se encontraba de frente con el excesivo entusiasmo de Alice en lo que a celebraciones se refería.

La nueva visión llegó a mí. "Eran los regalos que parte de nuestros compañeros tenían para ella, y alguien gritando de fondo Feliz Cumpleaños Marie". Entonces caí en cuenta de hoy también era el cumpleaños de ella, porque nuestros compañeros llevaban la misma ropa de la visión que acababa de tener Alice.

Tanto podía ser la coincidencia que hasta compartían el día de su cumpleaños. Dejé a Alice en el instituto y fui por un regalo, sabía exactamente que darle, busqué entre mis cosas y saqué el viejo diamante en forma de corazón que le había dado a Bella el día de nuestra graduación en el instituto. Quería dárselo, era la prueba de que yo creía en ella como la mitad de Bella, aunque Marie aún no conociera el significado de este gesto. No podía llegar a saludarla con las manos vacías.

Alice ya estaba feliz planeando la fiesta de Marie una vez que supo la razón, llamó a Esme para que decorara la casa, esta vez no repetiríamos el error de envolver los regalos, solo por prevención.

Luego de entregar nuestro proyecto de Biología me acerqué a ella, se sonrojó y disfruté de ver su sangre fluir a su rosto. La abracé de manera suave y le susurré al oído un Feliz cumpleaños.

Luego Alice se acercó saltando y diciéndole a todo el mundo que la fiesta estaba lista, la cara de Marie se desfiguró con la sorpresa; al percatarse de que la fiesta era para ella. En cosa de minutos todo el instituto estaba invitado a la fiesta. Y como en las visiones de Alice su cara estaba atónita, y reflejaba cierto enojo.

Sus mejillas estaban ocupadas por el rubor, y las pulsaciones de sus latidos se estaban disparando considerablemente. Y por un instante me asusté, pero luego de un rato logró articular palabras.

-Alice… yo… no quiero una fiesta. –Su voz sonaba en un débil murmuro.

La cara de mi hermana tomó forma de puchero, y con esos gestos era imposible negarle algo. Con su mejor cara de gato con botas articuló su siempre exitosa manipulación.

-Pero ya está todo listo… por favor…

Marie cerró los ojos y en movimiento de rendición le dijo –OK.

Esa insignificante palabra de dos letras había conseguido devolver la felicidad al rostro de mi temible hermana, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción.

Salimos del instituto luego de la última clase y llevé a Alice a toda velocidad a la casa, estaba histérica por llegar… se quejó un par de veces de mi conducción. Si no fuera por qe

Tenía tanto que hacer.

Una vez en casa Alice corrió como loca, tomó su bolso y volvió a salir de volada, tenía mucho que comprar.

Yo aproveché para subir a mi cuarto, estaba cansado aunque eso prácticamente era imposible por mi condición de vampiro, pero realmente sentía que este día seria largo, no me sentía realmente bien, pero intentaré descansar un momento y despejar mi mente con un poco de música, quería estar tranquilo para acompañar a Marie en la travesía que se le venía, Alice tenía una enorme fiesta para ella.

Me tendí sobre la cama que compartí alguna vez con Bella, la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar una brisa de aire helado realmente confortador, la música clásica estaba sonando de fondo y me permití relajarme. Podía escuchar como a lo lejos un pajarillo cantaba, el ruido que las hojas hacían cuando el viento las golpeaba. Oía también como Esme se movía rápidamente por la casa para decorar, cómo Emmett miraba el canal de deportes y el sonido de las hojas del libro que Carlisle leía.

Bloqueé los pensamientos de todos los que estaban en la casa. Solo quería pensar en nada, disfrutar de un momento de paz.

No sé si habrán pasado minutos u horas pero por un instante sentí como si hubiera dormido, lo cual sabía del todo que era imposible, pero mi cuerpo se sentía liberado como de un peso que hubiere cargado por mucho tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando caí en cuanta de que Jasper me estaba ayudando, más tarde se lo agradecería. Disfruté de su don un poco más.

Estaba en trance cuando un pequeño duende entró saltando a mi cuarto.

-¡Edward!, ¡Se te hace tarde!. –Alice tenía muy buenos pulmones.

-¿Tarde?, ¿Para qué?. –Intentaba recordar que es lo que tenía que hacer, pero nada venía a mi mente.

-Para ir a recoger a Marie, O acaso esperas que se venga sola?, apura que los invitados están por llegar.

Me paré de la cama rápido, ya que la idea me entusiasmó repentinamente, hoy iba a dar el siguiente paso de mi promesa, me quedaría con ella, la cuidaría y no cometería los mismos errores.

Me cambié de ropa y caminé hacia la entrada de la casa, me detuve a mirar la sala, Esme y Alice habían hecho un maravilloso trabajo. Sorprenderían a cualquiera.

Una vez dentro del auto comencé a sentirme nervioso, sabía que ya tenía mucho tiempo conociendo a Marie, en un comienzo fui distante con ella, me di el tiempo para observarla, creía que todo lo que me atraía a ella era parte de mi imaginación, que eran tantos mis deseos de encontrar a Bella que veía todos mis recuerdos y esperanzas reflejadas en esta pequeña mujer.

Pero no, con el tiempo logré ver la realidad, no era solo mi imaginación, no era yo el único que veía las similitudes en ella, mi familia entera también las veía, e incluso Rosalie estaba entusiasmada, ella lo veía como una segunda oportunidad también, para comenzar de cero, poder tener la hermana que había perdido y que no había aprovechado como debió. Todos ya querían a Marie. No por ser Bella, sino por ser ella.

El camino hasta su casa me lo conocía de memoria, incluso diría que podría conducir ese camino con los ojos cerrados e igualmente llegar con la misma velocidad.

Toqué a su puerta y quedé atónito ante su belleza.

-Alice me dio este vestido. –Ella estaba totalmente ruborizada.

-Te ves hermosa. –Fue la única frase que logré decir.

-Gracias, aunque admito que me siento un poco… ridícula.

Más tarde le daría las gracias a Alice, porque realmente el color azul de este vestido le sienta igual de bien como le sentaba a Bella.

Me detuve perdido en sus ojos marrones, estaban suavemente delineados por un color café, que hacía que se vieran mucho más naturales, su gruesa capa de pestañas onduladas y con un poco de mascarilla, era lo mínimo, hacían sombra en sus pómulos, sus labios estaban pintados con un sutil brillo labial. Nunca la había visto maquillada, simplemente se veía preciosa. Cada detalle realzaba su hermosura.

Me obligué a bajar del cielo para prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-¿Supongo que ya nos vamos? . –Ella parecía en exceso nerviosa, no estaba equivocada en sentirse así, pues en casa le esperaba una celebración en grande.

-Claro, Alice me mata si llegamos tarde, ella te espera ansiosa.

Caminé y abrí la puerta del copiloto, la ayudé a subir y luego ocupé mi lugar en el asiente del chofer. Me resultaba tan difícil concentrarme en la carretera, no podía parar de mirarla.

De vez en cuando me sorprendía mirándola y me dedicaba una media sonrisa. Pero ella iba concentrada en el paisaje, cuando nos comenzamos a acercar a mi casa, pude ver su cara de horror al ver que hasta el camino estaba decorado por antorchas falsas pero que iluminaban tanto como si realmente fueran de fuego.

-Ed, no me digas que…

-Sí Marie, Alice no escatima en lo que respecta a las decoraciones… Es algo que la supera por mucho que intente controlarse.

-Ya veo…

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo suponía, así es que vengo mentalizada, o eso espero.

Ambos reímos al unísono. Era curioso como ella siempre podía sacarme una sonrisa de forma tan fácil y espontanea.


	8. 05 Capítulo 3

**N/A:** _ Hola, bueno les cuento que ando agotadísima, ayer quería subir este capítulo pero llegué muerta de la U y me quedé dormida y no desperté hasta hoy, dormí casi 13 horas y sigo con sueño. Pero bueno, así es la vida del estudiante. _

_Antes de comentar el capítulo de hoy les deseo una Feliz y tranquila semana Santa. _

_Ya ahora sí, no sé si recuerdan que en la parte 04 Marie le habla de un sueño a Edward, pues bueno, antes de continuar con el cumpleaños de Marie se me ocurrió que sería interesante contarles de lo que iba ese sueño. Los puntos de vista siguientes serán de Marie hasta que lleguemos de nuevo a la fiesta. Espero que les guste. Besitos. Ah y por cierto, gracias por los RWS y las alertas. _

_Angylito_

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

**Capitulo 3: El sueño**

**Marie POV**

Era extraña la forma en que sentía atraída a Edward Cullen , es como si un imán me atrajera a él, a todo lo que le rodea, no sabía con exactitud a que se debía, pero disfruto tanto de su compañía que las horas en que no estoy con él me parecen eternas. Y por cierto una extraña simpatía hacia su hermana Alice.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que lo había conocido y aun me daba miedo tomar algún tipo de iniciativa para acercarme más a él. Yo no me había sentido así nunca, es como si dependiera de su compañía para respirar.

Buscando cualquier excusa para estar cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo intentando no parecer tan interesada.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me estiré, era domingo y no lo vería hasta mañana. Cómo odio los fines de semana.

Hoy me tocaba hacer el aseo de la casa, mis papás pasarían el día entero en la casa de mí bis abuela Reneé. Así es que tendría el día entero para realizar los deberes en la casa tranquilamente.

Comencé por ventilar mi habitación, abrí de par en par todas las ventanas, tiré las colchas hacia atrás y recogí la ropa del piso para llevarla a la lavadora.

Bajé a la cocina y en la encimera había una nota de mi madre.

"Cariño, en el refrigerador está tu cena, no olvides sacar la ropa de la secadora, besos Mamá."

Abrí la puerta del refrigerador y ahí estaba la fuente plástica con mi almuerzo, pechuga de pollo con arroz. No tenía ganas de comer tanto aún, asique solo saqué un cuenco, la leche y una manojo de cereales, me los comí con desgana y lavé la losa que estaba desde anoche.

Me gustan los días en que todos en la casa salen, disfruto del silencio y de la tranquilidad que hay. Limpié la cocina, cambié los muebles de lugar en la sala y subí a las habitaciones y tendí todas las camas.

Recordé la nota de mi madre y fui a la secadora para sacar la ropa y dejarla en la sesta del planchado.

Cuando no tienes quien te estorbe en los quehaceres terminas rápido así es que me senté en el sofá agotada y me puse a ver una película. Recuerdo solo haber visto el comienzo, mis parpados se hicieron pesados y la pantalla cada vez más borrosa.

"_Estaba caminando por el bosque, no tenía miedo, observaba a una pequeña familia de ciervos que pastaban en el lugar. Ellos parecían no verme._

_Tomé una rama del piso y con el crujido de las hojas que habían caído de eucalipto los ciervos me miraron y luego corrieron. _

_El viento comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, y el sueño se volvió en blanco y negro. Los brillantes colores se habían marchitado y todo tomaba un aspecto antiguo. Miré hacia todos lados hasta que escuché unos sollozos._

_Me dirigí por inercia al lugar, tomando la precaución de no meter ruido con mis pasos. Me escondí atrás de un árbol y observé la escena._

_La mujer se parecía mucho a mí. Los mismos ojos marrones, solo que estos estaban irritados por las lágrimas, su piel era pálida como la mía y su cabello castaño caía debajo de sus hombros. De contextura delgada, se veía débil y frágil. _

_Un sentimiento me sobrecogió y sentí la necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarle y consolarle, pero no podía moverme, sentía como mi cuerpo estaba clavado al lugar. _

_La seguí observando y ella aún estaba sola. Miré mis pies un segundo incrédula, traté de levantarlos pero seguían pegados, cuando levanté la vista el panorama había cambiado, ya no estaba la muchacha, en su lugar una mujer mayor con angustia en el rostro me miraba._

_Volví a inclinar mi cuerpo para avanzar pero no pude. Ella me saludó y su angustia se cambió por ternura. _

_Podía sentir las emociones que emanaban de ella con la misma intensidad que había sentido las de la muchacha que antes estaba allí. _

_Me sonrió y mi cuerpo se hiso más liviano, mis pies podían moverse libres ahora, cuando traté de dar un paso en su dirección algo me succionó y me llevó en la dirección contraria, los árboles, el paisaje y los animales en él parecían ahora solo líneas ovaladas y desdibujadas que pasaban ante mis ojos con mucha rapidez._

_Grité por la rabia de no haber podido consolar a la muchacha, por la pena de no haber oído la voz de la mujer. Y por la impotencia de no ver como terminaba el sueño._

_Los colores volvieron y yo estaba de nuevo en el camino de inicio. Los ciervos seguían comiendo como lo hacían antes de que los colores se fueran. Y en mis manos sostenía la rama que había tomado al comienzo del sueño. Sentí la necesidad de encontrar el camino de regreso a la casa, pero otra sensación me bañó como un balde de agua fría. Alguien me observaba, miré a mi alrededor pero no logré encontrar nada, me volteé cautelosa y ahí estaba, la sombra de un hombre, alto, de espalda ancha, se notaba que se estaba ocultando de algo, observé los alrededores para adivinar de que se trataba, pero lo único que vi eran los rayos del sol que se asomaban justo a dos pasos de las sombras que lo cubrían. _

_Parecía como si de lo que estuviera ocultándose fueran de los rayos del sol. _

_Fruncí el entre cejo y solo esa distracción bastó para que él se desapareciera y se mezclara con las sombras. Otra vez estaba sola, pero sentía como si unos grandes ojos me vigilaran. Ya no sentía miedo, no tenía temor de continuar el camino, extrañamente la sensación era de seguridad. _

_Cuando logré salir del bosque me encontré de sopetón con mi casa, la puerta principal estaba abierta, era extraño, yo jamás la dejaba así. Quizás junta, pero no de par en par abierta. _

_Di pasos cuidadosos una vez dentro de ella, hasta llegar a la sala y allí vi la cabeza de alguien que se asomaba por sobre el respaldo del sofá. Podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de aquella persona._

_-Está dormida. –Susurré._

_Rodeé la sala para ver quién era, y la sorpresa fue enorme cuando me vi a mi misma sentada en el lugar, durmiendo._

_La misma fuerza, la misma corriente que me había alejado de la anciana mujer me comenzó a arrastrar de nuevo hasta donde estaba mi cuerpo. Di un grito ahogado."_

.

Desperté jadeando, me sentía cansada, como si hubiera caminado muchísimo. Las imágenes del sueño no se iban, estaban tan latentes que parecía como si aun soñara.

La televisión estaba con la pantalla en negro, la luz del dvd parpadeaba y el contador del mismo marcaba que ya había terminado la película, una brisa me estremeció.

Miré hacia la ventana que aun estaba abierta y contemplé la noche, todo estaba oscuro y lo único que me daba visibilidad era la luz tenue de la televisión.

Me paré y encendí la lámpara de la mesita junto al sofá. Apagué el Dvd y la televisión.

Aún somnolienta me puse a cerrar todas las ventanas de la casa. Cuando acabé sentí como el auto de mis padres se aparcaba a fuera en la cochera.

Un ruidito de llaves y luego unos pasos dentro de la casa.

-"¡Cariño, estamos en casa!".

La dulce voz de mi madre me cobijó.

Bajé las escaleras y saludé con un beso a mis padres y a mi hermano.

-"Pareces cansada pequeña, vete a dormir, mañana tienes instituto".

A pesar de haber dormido gran parte de la tarde, me sentía aun cansada. Así es que seguí su consejo, me despedí de todos y subí arrastrando los pies por las escaleras. Una vez en mi cuarto el cansancio me ganó. Miré mi cama, y un bostezo me salió desde dentro. Tomé mis útiles de aseo personal y me fui al baño.

Después de eso, saqué de debajo de la almohada mi pijama y me la puse rápidamente.

En cosa de segundos ya estaba en el calor de mi cama, me puse en posición fetal y no supe cómo me volví a dormir.


	9. 05 Capítulo 4

**N/A:** _Seguimos con los Pov Marie, ya queda poquito para saber que pasa en la fiesta. Espero que les guste el capítulo, me dicen si encuentran fallas en la redacción, pero ando súper cansada, la U me consume mucho tiempo. Las amo nenas!! Espero sus Rws!_

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Excusas**

**Marie Pov**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, era domingo, no vería a Edward y eso era algo que me ponía de mal humor, realmente necesita verlo de nuevo, una extraña adicción me hacía sentirme vacía cuando no estaba cerca de él.

Recordé que me ayudaría con el proyecto de Biología por lo que decidí que luego de tomar desayuno iría a su casa a verlo con la excusa de que necesita su ayuda en ello.

Me quedé pensando un momento y me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía donde vivía.

Busqué en mi móvil el número de su hermana Alice, y la llamé.

-Hola. –La voz angelical de la hermana de Edward respondió al primer repique de la llamada.

-¿Alice?-

-Hola Marie, ¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien ¿Y tú?.

-Bien también, ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu llamada?.

-Es solo que Edward prometió ayudarme con el proyecto de Biología y estaba pensando ir a verlo hoy.

-Que alegría, si claro tu ven nomás.

-Gracias Alice, pero… -Me daba vergüenza decirle que no sabía donde vivían.

-Pero no sabes cómo llegar a nuestra casa ¿O me equivoco?. –¿Cómo lo hacía para adivinar siempre todo?.

-Adivinaste. ¿Te molestaría decirme cómo llegar?.

-Claro, ¿Pero no prefieres que vaya por ti?.

-¿Harías eso por mí Alice?.

-¡Por supuesto! Dame una hora y estaré en tu puerta.

-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato.

Colgué el teléfono y me apuré en arreglarme para estar lista, no sabía que ponerme, no tenía nada decente. Finalmente y después de haber tirado al piso la mitad de mi armario, me vestí lo más casual posible.

Al cabo de un rato ya estaba lista, tomé la libreta que estaba encima de la encimera y le dejé una nota a mi papá.

"_**Voy a la casa de un compañero a terminar un proyecto del instituto, te llamo más tarde para que vayas por mí. Besitos papá, Te amo**_".

A penas alcancé a pegar la nota en el refrigerador con los imanes y mi puerta ya estaba sonando. Una radiante chica estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Hola!. –Alice saludaba animada con la más amplia de sus sonrisas.

Le hice un gesto a modo de saludo ya que llevaba los brazos cargados con los libros que daban el respaldo a mi excusa para verlo.

Alice me ayudó a cerrar la puerta y luego me abrió la del copiloto en su auto.

Realmente vivían lejos de la cuidad, me pregunté a qué hora se levantaban para llegar al instituto. Pero en cuanto vi a qué velocidad íbamos me respondí sola la pregunta.

Me aferré al asiento con ambas manos no sin antes asegurarme de que llevaba bien puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

En menos de media hora ya estábamos aparcando en la entrada de una espectacular casa de tres pisos. El lugar era simplemente hermoso, y de muy buen gusto. Entramos y al parecer no había nadie, todo cuanto alcancé a mirar estaba simplemente impresionante. Los espacios bien distribuidos y amplios. Pero el silencio que allí había me hacía pensar que nadie vivía allí, y qué decir de lo limpia que estaba esa casa, como si nadie jamás ocupara nada.

-¿Y Edward?.-Me entristecí al no verlo en cuanto entramos y no pude reprimir el impulso de preguntar por él.

-¡Ah!, él anda cerca de aquí, si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo. Te llevo si quieres.

-No, no te preocupes lo esperaré.

-Marie, estoy segura que él no se molestará si lo vamos a buscar. –Alice sin duda no disimulaba las ganas de reunirme con su hermano y a decir verdad, si ella decía que no le molestaría para mi no habían razones para continuar con la espera.

-Está bien vamos.

Alice tomó las llaves de su auto otra vez.

-No que quedaba cerca de aquí.

-Sí a unos diez minutos en auto nada más.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-¿Bueno vienes o no? .

-Ok, ok ya voy.

Nos subimos a su auto y seguimos un nuevo sendero, que nos llevó casi a los pies de un bosque, una vez allí me dijo que ella nos esperaría en el auto y que yo subiera sola por el nuevo camino de tierra, que siguiera derecho y lo contraría.

Me detuve en cuanto entré en un enorme claro, ahí estaba él parado contemplando algo parecido a una tumba, sentí celos por la forma en la que él miraba esa lápida.

De pronto el comenzó a hablar.

-Te amaré para siempre mi ángel. – Su voz sonaba desgarrada y sentí ganas de abrazarlo, pero a cambio de eso lancé las primeras palabras que se vinieron a mi mente.

-Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿No lo crees?. –Dio un brinco al escuchar mi respuesta a su apasionada declaración.

Pero no se volteó a verme, pude ver como sus hombros se tensaron. Y di unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, me sentía una intrusa, pero no podía detenerme, mi cuerpo avanzaba a su encuentro como si tuviera vida propia.

Cuando caí en cuenta de lo que hacía ya me encontraba demasiado cerca de él y mi mano involuntariamente se levantó y se posó en uno de sus hombros.

Antes no había reaccionado a mis palabras, pero ahora era diferente, era como si recién hubiera notado mi presencia. Entonces se volteó me miró con ojos de asombro.

-Marie, qué haces aquí.-Su mirada era tan cálida que me sobrecogió de improviso.

-Alice me dijo donde encontrarte. –Le respondí titubeante. Tal vez si le molestaba que estuviera aquí interrumpiéndolo. Si hubiera sabido de que se trataba lo hubiera esperado en su casa. Me arrepentí de haber venido.

-¿Te molesta?, si quieres… me voy.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes, de todas maneras ya me iba. –Parecía sincero en sus palabras, eso hiso que me calmara y mi arrepentimiento se fuera. Él enserio se veía calmado, como si irradiara paz con toda su esencia. Pero la pregunta de quién era la chica a la que le hablaba no me dejaba en paz.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, la que quieras.

-Quién es ella. –Levanté con cautela mi dedo índice para señalar la tumba de la chica.

Al parecer mi pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, porque demoró bastante en responder.

-Es... La persona que más he amado en este mundo, sabes, curiosamente su segundo nombre era Marie.

-¿Qué ironía del destino no?- Me pareció en un cierto sentido gracioso su comentario, pero en su cara no había ni pizca de humor en sus palabras, por lo que reprimí mis ganas de sonreírle.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.- Su respuesta tenía un tono agradable, aún cuando se veía triste él mostraba amabilidad.

- Y… ¿Para qué me buscabas?

-Fui a tu casa pero no estabas, es que debemos hacer el trabajo de ciencias, prometiste ayudarme. Pero si ya no quieres… -Me sentí una tonta, me sentía una egoísta, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía otra vez completa, necesitaba verlo.

-Oh! Es cierto. Claro vamos.

Bajamos por el sendero y tropecé un par de veces pero Edward no pareció notarlo, me sentí aliviada de eso, de seguro me hubiera sonrojado.

En el auto estaba Alice que nos dedicó una de sus usuales sonrisas y estoy segura de que ella le guiñó un ojo.

Todo el camino lo hicimos en silencio.

Comenzamos con nuestro proyecto y no nos tomó mucho trabajo avanzar en el, a decir verdad Edward además de ser guapo era asombrosamente inteligente. Pasar la tarde con él me relajó demasiado y sobretodo el silencio que rondaba la casa.

No me di cuenta de que estaba tan cansada hasta que un bostezo involuntario me abordó y Edward lo notó.

-Pareces cansada. Si quieres mañana terminamos el trabajo. Aún hay tiempo.

-No te preocupes, es solo que hace varias noches que no puedo dormir bien. –Era cierto, mis sueños con esa chica y la anciana se estaban volviendo cada vez más constantes.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas?

-Sí. –Contesté y volví a bostezar.

-Si quieres puedes contármelas.- Dudé en si contarle o no, pero me pareció que no habría nada malo en ello así que le conté.

-Es solo que veo la silueta de un hombre que me vigila. –Solo con recordar a aquel hombre mis vellos se erizaron, no es que me diera miedo, pero de alguna manera recordarlo me puso nerviosa.

-Continúa. –Él estaba mostrando o quizás disimulando muy bien un intereses en mis tonteras, eran solo sueños.

-Es un tipo alto, nunca he podido ver su rostro, pero estoy segura que me mira. Y a ratos aparece la silueta de una mujer, él sufre, como si algo anduviera mal con la chica. A veces todo se vuelve confuso, veo imágenes de una anciana, algunas son felices, pero otras… -Me estremecí, y es que las imágenes del sueño se venían con mucha fuerza a mi mente.

-¿De una chica?.-Edward pareció más interesado aún. Me causó extrañeza su tono de voz.

-Sí. Es extraño pero siento como si la conociera, como si fuera parte de mí. Es por eso que siento como mío su sufrimiento.

Edward estaba más pálido que de costumbre, como si fuera posible que su piel nívea pudiera palidecer más. Me preocupé por su reacción.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?.

-No es nada, solo que no he dormido mucho últimamente yo tampoco. –A decir verdad hoy se veía particularmente más agotado, me pregunto si él también habrá tenido pesadillas.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y luego decidí que ya era hora de marcharme, me había relajado mucho aquí y lo único que quería era recostarme en mi cama. Además él también se veía cansado y mi egoísmo lo estaba privando de descansar.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es un poco tarde.

-¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?

-No, gracias, mi padre viene a buscarme.

Abrí mi celular y mi padre tardó en contestar, cuando lo hiso le indiqué el camino para que me viniera a buscar, y por suerte para él y mala para mí él andaba muy cerca de aquí.

Quería pasar un rato más con Edward, pero ya había sido suficiente de pensar en mi. Y aunque podría haber dejado que él me fuera a dejar no quería quitarle horas de descanso.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que había llamado a mi padre cuando oí que ya estaba llegando a la casa de mi guapo compañero de clases.

La despedida fue rápida.

Llegué a mi casa, había dormido todo el camino de regreso. Subí directo a mi cuarto y me tiré sobre mi cama. Me volví a dormir.


	10. 05 Capítulo 5

**N/A:** _Ando mega apurada, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo, ya en el próximo verán de lleno que sucede en la fiesta. Se vienen sorpresas y el fic avanzará considerablemente. Gracias por su paciencia y sus alertas y RWs. Ya me voy antes de que el profe se dé cuenta que no estoy prestando atención. Las adoro._

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: 13 de septiembre**

**Marie Pov**

Los sueños con aquellas dos mujeres y con aquel hombre que me mira desde las sombras se estaban volviendo cada vez más misteriosos y habituales. Casi me sentía extrañada cuando no los tenía.

Seguía viendo sufrir a aquella chica pero cada vez que intentaba acercarme a ella era como si mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en una rígida piedra, pesando toneladas que apenas y podía sostener a mi propio cuerpo. Y como siempre el panorama cambiaba y ahí estaba la otra mujer, la anciana con cabellos blancos tomados en una improvisada coleta, cada día veía más detalles en ellas, como por ejemplo un anillo que ambas tenían y que sin dudas eran iguales, uno muy enorme si se puede decir, daba la apariencia de ser bastante antiguo, ya que en estos tiempos ese tipo de incrustaciones no se hacían, otro gran detalle era el color de sus ojos, estaba casi segura que eran iguales a los míos, de un chocolate profundo, sus largas pestañas haciendo sombra en sus mejillas. Y con la piel tan blanca como la mía.

La anciana ya no sufría, su rostro solo mostraba absoluta paz interior, y yo había dejado de ser invisible para ellas, hace dos noches atrás la anciana me miró directo a los ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa como si ella hubiera estado esperándome, como invitándome para que me acercara. Y yo quería hacerlo, deseaba poder hablarle, pero algo siempre me lo impedía.

Si no era el extraño remolino que siempre me arrastraba al camino de partida o incluso una vez el extraño pero guapo hombre que me custodiaba había aparecido de pronto frente a nosotras y ya luego cuando la distracción por su llegada desaparecía la mujer ya no estaba allí.

Cada noche los sueños eran más vividos, cada noche me acercaba más a los personajes de él.

En este casi mes que ha pasado desde que los sueños comenzaron puede decir casi no hay noche en que no sueñe con ello. No me daba miedo, a veces hasta me dormía pensando en el para así estimular a mi cerebro y que me permitiera soñar de nuevo con ellas y con él, con la vana esperanza de una noche alcanzar a acercarme lo suficiente y encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas que mi mente se formulaba cada vez que las veía.

Mañana sería un día diferente, un día que nunca me había llamado la atención ni me había emocionado como al común de las personas. Mañana era mi cumpleaños número 17 y como en casa ya me conocían por suerte no habría ningún tipo de celebración. Y si la misma suerte me acompañaba esperaba que nadie en el instituto lo recordara.

Cómo odio ser el centro de atención, siempre me he considerado una muchacha de muy y a veces extremado bajo perfil.

Intentaría llegar temprano al instituto para así no tener que toparme con nadie que pudiera acordarse del "acontecimiento".

Terminé de doblar mi ropa recién planchada en mi armario y revisé mi correo en la computadora de mi hermano como lo hacía cada fin de semana, ya entramos en el periodo de las postulaciones a las Universidades y no quería dejar pasar ni una circular de postulación con la esperanza de reunir los suficientes y exagerados requisitos para optar a una beca estudiantil.

Solo tenía tres mail, entre ellos dos eran lo que esperaba y el otro era de una vieja compañera del colegio de Phoenix al cual asistí los seis años que viví allí. Era una tarjeta por mi cumpleaños, no me quejé ya que prefería mil veces una tarjeta electrónica que una llamada por teléfono o un saludo en vivo donde me sonrojaría y no sabría que decir salvo un gracias y luego vendría el silencio incómodo o la típica pregunta de si haré algo.

Me dieron pasadas la media noche revisando mi correo electrónico, por lo que decidí que me bañaría en la mañana, no quería dormirme con el pelo húmedo, medio instituto andaba con gripe y no soportaría enfermarme y tener que aguantarme días sin poder ver a Edward.

Esta noche mis sueños fueron de lo más triviales, eso me enfadó un poco, quería tener otra oportunidad de poder acercarme a ellas, o al menos lograr ver el rostro de aquel tipo de las sombras. Pero no, a penas puedo recordar unas vagas imágenes de mis compañeros del instituto. Nada muy interesante.

En mi escritorio había dejado mi trabajo de biología impreso, listo para archivarlo en una carpeta con tapa transparente.

Me desperté temprano, en casa mi familia aun dormía, por lo que me encaminé en silencio hasta el baño y me duché, alisé mi cabello, y elegí con cuidado mi ropa.

En mi escritorio había dejado mi trabajo de biología impreso, listo para archivarlo en una carpeta con tapa transparente. Lo tomé y lo metí con cuidado a mi bolso. Recordé la tarde en casa de Edward. Este trabajo tenía un significado especial, había sido mi excusa para verle un fin de semana.

Cuando ya estaba lista para bajar a tomar desayuno sentí el olor de los huevos fritos y el tocino, mi mamá ya tenía todo listo y en mi puesto había una pequeña cajita roja de terciopelo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi cielo.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? .- Le hice una mueca de disgusto, no me gustaban los regalos. A cambio ella esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

-Está bien.

Abrí la tapita de esa diminuta caja y en ella había un pequeño dije enlazado a una fina cadena de oro. Era hermosa.

La sostuve en mi mano un momento y admiré cada detalle en ella. Separé los broches y la puse en mi cuello.

-Es de parte de todos.

-Gracias mamá, enserio es maravillosa.

El resto del desayuno concluyó en silencio, salvo por las dos interrupciones en que mi padre y me hermano me saludaron.

Tome mi bolso y me encaminé a mi auto. La mañana estaba fría, habían pronosticado que caería agua nieve, por lo que tomé la única chamarra que tenía, un par de guantes y una bufanda que desentonaba todo.

Conduje con cuidado, ya que se había formado una gruesa capa de escarcha en la carretera. Aparqué en el instituto en mi lugar de siempre y vi que aún no había llegado mucha gente y suspiré con alivio.

Si mi suerte seguía así este día acabaría rápido y mi cumpleaños pasaría por completo inadvertido.

Tomé mi bolso y bajé de mi auto, y caminé al edificio donde tendría mi primera clase. Mi camino se vio interrumpido cuando un grupo de compañeros con los que compartía algunas de mis clases me atraparon en medio del pasillo y gritaron con fuerza y a coro un magistral _"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Marie!_", quedé helada, y con suerte alcancé a esbozar un tímido "_Gracias_". La gran parte de ellos llevaba un regalo para mí. Me sentía incómoda recibiendo obsequios sobre todo porque con algunos a penas y había cruzado palabras. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad de escabullirme de los escandalosos chicos me fui directo al salón de clases.

La primera hora se me hacía eterna, siempre era así cuando Edward no compartía las horas conmigo. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara la segunda hora de clases, aunque admito que si no fuera porque hoy tenemos que entregar el proyecto de Biología hubiera tomado mis cosas y me abría escapado a mi casa para no soportar más saludos.

Estuve todo el receso ocultándome del mundo en el baño, miré mi reloj y a penas estaba con el tiempo justo para llegar a mi clase con Edward, por lo que salí rápido hacia el laboratorio. La clase estaba a punto de comenzar y el profesor estaba diciendo que solo hasta el final de la clase recibiría los trabajos, porque antes quería pasar la poca materia que faltaba para el examen de la próxima semana.

Edward estaba sentado junto a su hermana como siempre al final del salón, y yo en mi habitual puesto adelante casi frente al profesor. La lección se me hiso eterna, y estaba ansiosa por acercarme a Edward, intentaba controlarme obligándome a no mirarlo tan seguido, y es que de hacerlo me quedaría perdida en el dorado de sus ojos. Me sonroje solo por el hecho de imaginar cómo sería poder verlo todo el tiempo sin tener que buscar excusas para estar cerca de él.

"_Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa_". –Mi suerte volvió en el momento en que el profesor anunciaba el fin de la lección y estaba pidiendo que nos acercáramos en orden para entregar los trabajos. Miré dentro de mi bolso y tomé la carpeta en él.

Una larga fila se formó frente al escritorio del Sr Withlock, esperé mi turno y cuando al fin lo pude entregar comencé a buscar con la mirada por todo el aula para encontrar la presencia de Edward. Pero para mi decepción no lo hallé.

Un frio aire golpeó mi cuello, y sentí unas manos abrazarme por la espalda, se sentían casi tan frías como la corriente de aire anterior. Pero se sentían bien, suaves, y para nada bruscos. Mi piel se erizó pero no por el hielo que me embargó sino que por que la voz más maravillosa me susurraba un "Feliz Cumpleaños" al oído. La sangre no tardó mucho en subir hasta mi cara, estaba ridícula y excesivamente ruborizada. No alcancé a decirle algo ya que me quedé en shock cuando vi a un pequeño duendecito gritando a la clase que esta tarde haría una fiesta en su casa.

Sentí como mi cara se comenzaba a desfigurar cada vez más mientras caía en cuanta para quién era la dichosa fiesta. Estaba comenzando de veras a enfadarme con Alice.

El rubor ya ocupaba más que mis mejillas, toda mi cara estaba por completo roja, y mi corazón que ya estaba acelerado por el saludo de Edward se volvió más constante y audiblemente acelerado.

Intenté recuperarme y hablar para parar toda esta locura.

-Alice… yo… no quiero una fiesta. – Tenía la esperanza de que mi suerte regresara.

Pero me sentí culpable en cuanto vi la desilusión en los ojos de Alice, su pequeña carita se estaba volviendo un completo puchero de tristeza. No soportaba verla así, ya le tenía mucho cariño y por más en contra que estuviera de esa celebración no podía negarle su felicidad.

-Pero ya está todo listo… por favor… - Ahí no, me arrepentiría de esto. Cerré mi ojos y le di mi aprobación.

–OK. –No diría nada más.

El rostro de Alice cambió abruptamente y ya estaba dando saltitos de alegría por todos lados y seguía con sus anuncios para la fiesta.

El resto de la mañana me la pasé escapando de las preguntas de cómo llegar a la casa de los Cullen, de cómo había conseguido que ellos prestaran su casa para la fiesta y mil interrogatorios y felicitaciones de los invitados a la fiesta.

Conduje con la misma precaución a mi casa y cuando llegué colgué mi chaqueta y subí a mi habitación pensando ya en que ropa me pondría esta noche, no tenía nada muy decente para una ocasión como esta. Por lo que ya había mentalizado en usar la única falda "elegante" que tenía y un ajustado suéter de lana antialérgica.

Pero en cuanto entré en mi cuarto me llevé una sorpresa, sobre mi cama había una gigantesca caja plana de color blanco. Sobre ella una tarjeta en color crudo con una hermosa caligrafía impresa en ella.

"_**Feliz cumpleaños Marie, supuse que no sabrías qué ponerte, por lo que sé que mi regalo será muy útil. Te verás preciosa. Con amor Alice Cullen. P.D: Edward irá por ti."**_

Destapé la caja y en ella había un hermoso vestido azul, lo alcé y lo puse encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me miré al espejo y noté como el azul de la tela resaltaba el color pálido de mi piel.

Me volví a meter a la ducha, estaba un tanto nerviosa por la fiesta y mucho más cuando supe que Edward me vendría a buscar a la casa.

Salí del baño y llamé a mi madre al trabajo para contarle mis planes forzosos para esta noche. Sabía que no me diría nada ya que mañana no tenía clases.

Me preocupé en exceso por arreglarme, no estaba segura si debía maquillarme, pero esta era una ocasión especial por lo que decidí hacerlo, pero intentaría que no fuera tan llamativo. Solo algo sutil.

Ya estaba lista, iba bajando las escaleras cuando sentí el motor del auto de Edward, me apresuré a bajar y respondí al primer toque suyo en mi puerta.

Me ruboricé en cuanto vi la cara con la que él me estaba mirando.

-Alice me dio este vestido. –Mi cara estaba de un rojo fosforescente.

-Te ves hermosa. –Edward parecía como desconcertado. "¿Acaso me estaría diciendo esto solo por cortesía?.

-Gracias, aunque admito que me siento un poco… ridícula.

Me sentí un poco incómoda, nunca había visto a Edward mirarme por tanto rato, pero me relajé cuando noté que me miraba con dulzura. Pero aún la idea de viajar sola con él en su auto me ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Supongo que ya nos vamos? . – Tragué saliva y asentí.

El camino a su casa se sintió mucho más corto que cuando lo hice con Alice.

Caminamos al vehículo y él rápidamente llegó hasta mi lado y abrió la puerta del copiloto, me ayudó a subir y luego ocupé mi lugar en el asiento junto al suyo. Me resultaba tan difícil concentrarme en la carretera, tenía su mirada pegada a mí. Lo sorprendí mirándome varias veces y le sonreía en respuesta el resto del tiempo me dediqué a mirar el paisaje con la esperanza de calmarme.

El camino a su casa se sintió mucho más corto que cuando lo hice con Alice.

Cuando nos comenzamos a acercar a su casa, comencé a notar una serie de decoraciones, y eso que aún no estábamos lo suficiente cerca de la entrada principal. Miré horrorizada los indicios de la fiesta. Ciento de antorchas iluminaban el camino y mi esperanza de que la gente se perdiera y no llegara hasta aquí se desvaneció.

-Ed, no me digas que… -Lo miré con cara de pánico y él supo a qué me refería.

-Sí Marie, Alice no escatima en lo que respecta a las decoraciones… Es algo que la supera por mucho que intente controlarse.

-Ya veo…

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo suponía, así es que vengo mentalizada, o eso espero. –No era cierto, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, aquí estaba, a puertas de una flamante fiesta en donde yo sería el centro de la atención. Pero este sacrificio valía la pena si me encontraba en compañía de él.

Lo miré y le sonreí nuevamente.


	11. 05 Capítulo 6

**N/A:** _Estoy casi sin batería en la laptop. En el siguiente cap. Haré más comentarios. Besitos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Las adoroooo!!! _

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Fiesta**

**Edward Pov**

Su cercanía en el auto solo hacía que me hiciera más preguntas.

Eran tantas las cosas que me hacían recordarla a Bella cuando miraba a Marie, su vergüenza a recibir las felicitaciones por su cumpleaños, su nerviosismo por la fiesta -Que no pude dejar de memorar el día de la graduación de bella, cuando Alice había hecho la fiesta- Ella miraba horrorizada los arreglos que tenia Alice antes de llegar a casa, conocía bien esa cara sabia que de ser posible saldría huyendo como Bella en esta situación. Así que cuando bajamos le tome su mano para que supiera que no la dejaría sola.

Me acerque y le susurre al oído. -Estoy contigo si te sientes incomoda solo dímelo y te llevare donde quieras, no va a ser tan malo, solo disfruta ¿Si?.

Dimos el primer paso por el umbral de la puerta y ya estaba todo mundo adentro, las luces, los globos, todos arreglados semi formal, cada uno con su baso en la mano y soplando las serpentinas. Dando la bienvenida a la festejada.

Miré con cautela la cara de ella, y medio reí cuando vi exactamente la misma expresión que ponía Bella en estas ocasiones.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando divisé al resto de mis hermanos, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, ellos no habían visto a Marie aún, pero fue agradable leer en sus mentes el cariño y amor que ya sentían por ella.

Me reí cuando sentí las emociones de Jasper, estaba irritado, y es que el sentía fuertemente las emociones de mi hermosa acompañante.

Tomé la mano de Marie y ella la apretó con fuerza. No atisbé en ningún momento que ella se espantara por el frio de mi tacto. La miré con detención y por más que buscaba su incomodidad no la vi.

Los primeros en acercarse a ella fueron mis padres, los presenté con un poco de la debida formalidad, los pensamientos de Esme eran tan alentadores, tan esperanzados, tan felices. Le sonreí a mi madre. Carlisle se acercó despacio y también la abrazó. Marie los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, era tan intuitiva como Bella, estoy seguro que ya había notado el parecido que tenía con el resto de los miembros de mi familia.

Luego el resto de mis hermanos se acercaron, Emmett no se controló mucho que digamos, la levantó en sus brazos tal como hacía cuando saludaba a Bella, para él era tan normal hacerlo, yo no mentiré que me asustó un poco la reacción que Marie pudiera tener, Emmett en la medida de su control trató de no apretarla muy fuerte, pero claro, ella no lo sentiría tan suave. Pero Marie no se quejó y respondió el abrazo como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si mi grandulón hermano fuera su mejor amigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños señorita. –La sonrisa de mi hermano y el guiño de ojo que me dedicó mientras la abrazaba y me miraba me hiso rodar los ojos. Emmett pareció divertirse. Y tan bajito y rápido como podía me susurró algo que solo yo pude entender.

-"Es hermosa, se parece tanto a ella, es tan pequeñita…".

Le respondí con una sonrisa. Me sentía muy feliz, sabía que ellos verían lo mismo que yo. Las similitudes saltaban a la vista.

Luego de que Emmett la dejara de nuevo en el suelo, Rosalie se acercó a ella. La mirada de mi rubia hermana estaba bañada de ternura. Y en su mente los pensamientos no eran muy diferentes a lo que sus ojos decía.

-"Será mi amiga, no perderé el tiempo como la última vez, yo también la quiero".

El abrazo de Rosalie fue más controlado, pero también la acogió muy bien. No fue sorpresa para mí la admiración por la belleza de mi hermana que mostró Marie al verla. La belleza natural de Rose siempre deslumbraba a todos y Marie no fue la excepción.

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás y fue el turno de Jasper. Él no era tan expresivo como los demás pero me sorprendió, fue suave con ella, cariñoso, y no se restringió en sus muestras de aprecio. Y vi como Marie se relajaba al mismo tiempo que respondía el abrazo de mi hermano.

-"Gracias Jasper" .-Le susurré.

Mi hermano solo guiñó un ojo.

Los pensamientos de Jasper eran increíbles, él no solo quería a Marie como todos los miembros de mi familia, sino que quería cuidarla, protegerla, la veía tan frágil como a Bella, pero él sabía que esto sería diferente, él ya estaba ansioso por que ella fuera parte de nuestra eternidad. Jasper me hiso una petición que yo estaría gustoso de cumplírselo.

-"Cuídala, por favor no la dejes irse, la queremos como tú también la amas".

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y Jasper sonrió.

Luego de eso el resto de los invitados se acercaron a saludarla. Ella ya no estaba tan nerviosa, gracias a que Jasper la tenía bajo su ola de calma.

Hablamos un rato con cada invitado, reímos, y hasta incluso bailamos, Marie se resistía a la pista de baile, pero no pudo negarse cuando la tomé de la mano y la llevé hacia mi cuerpo sujetando su espalda delicadamente con una de mis manos. Bailamos solo un poco. Ella ya estaba poniendo mucho de su parte para complacernos a todos.

-¿Quieres que salgamos un momento de todo el tumulto?

-Si, por favor.

Yo quería darle mi regalo, y ya la había dejado complacer a Alice lo suficiente, ahora era mi turno de tenerla para mí. Alice debía conformarse.

Salimos de la mano hacía el jardín trasero y nos sentamos en un sofá colgante que Esme tenía. Con uno de mis pies apoyado en el suelo, le di movimiento a nuestro asiento. El vaivén era relajante.

-Alice es increíble. No tengo como agradecerle todo lo que hiso.

-Tranquila, con tu presencia Alice ya se dio por pagada, créeme.

Marie jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo. Cuando la miré recordé la razón por la que la había alejado de la fiesta. Su regalo estaba en mi bolsillo. Este no era el lugar donde quería dárselo. Quería dárselo en mi lugar feliz.

Ella me miró y habló.

-Tengo ganas de salir de aquí, ¿te parece si damos un paseo a solas?.

-Claro, ¿dónde quieres ir?.

-Estaba pensando, y si no te molesta me gustaría volver al lugar donde te encontré la otra vez, es que… me pareció mágico ese prado. Obvio, si a ti no te incomoda.

¿Incomodarme?, se suponía que el de la habilidad de leer la mente era yo, pero ella había adivinado exactamente donde yo quería estar.

-Adivinaste mis pensamientos, claro , ¡vamos!.

La reacción que tuve a continuación fue un grave error.

Me había entusiasmado tanto que olvidé que ella no sabía nada aún de mi naturaleza vampirica y yo la estaba tomando como lo hacía con Bella, iba a ponerla sobre mi espalda para correr con ella hacía el prado. Me detuve en seco cuando ella me miró con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué haces Edward?.

Me quedé helado y no sabía que decirle. Ni cómo arreglar este error. Debía recordar controlar mis emociones un poco.

-Nada, es solo que sentí ganas de correr. –Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza como respuesta a su pregunta, fue instantáneo.

-¿Y querías llevarme en tu espalda?.

Reí. ¿Cuánto había alcanzado a ver ella?.

-Perdón, es que contigo no se controlarme.

Ella se sonrojó y me reí de nuevo.

-Espérame en la entrada, iré por las llaves del auto.

Ella asintió y siguió jugando con sus manos que aún estaban apoyadas en su regazo.

Agradecí que la gente estuviera distraída y que no se dieran cuenta de la velocidad poco humana que tomé para subir al segundo piso para tomar las llaves de mi auto que las había dejado sobre la mesita de arrimo de Esme.

Bajé y ella me esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Lista?.

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa que me deslumbro, me sentí como un niño ansioso.

Le abrí la puerta del copiloto y le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a subir.

El camino fue muy corto, el camino era tan familiar para mí que conduje a una velocidad que no atisbé hasta que vi su cara tensa y sus manos agarradas con fuerza en el cinturón de seguridad cuando me detuve a los pies del sendero.

-Lo siento. – Le dedique mi mejor sonrisa de disculpas.

Ella relajó el rostro y me respondió con una risita nerviosa. Sus mejillas tenían un tono rosa fascinante.

Bajamos del auto y caminamos hacia el prado.


	12. 05 Capítulo 7

**N/A:** _Este capítulo se me borró 4 veces!!!! Lo tuve que escribir mil veces!! No quedó tan bueno como el primero que había hecho, pero bueno… espero enserio que les guste, porque me costó hasta lágrimas de rabia cada vez que se me borraba, mi laptop está MALISIMA, se los juro!!! _

_Gracias por el apoyo y sus comentarios!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El prado**

"_Y la encontraré de nuevo__  
__pero con otro rostro y otro nombre diferente y otro cuerpo__  
__pero sigue siendo ella"._

**Edward Pov**

El terreno irregular hacia el prado no ayudaba en lo absoluto a la poca destreza de Marie, en más de una ocasión tuve que reprimir las ganas de reír cuando ella tropezaba con alguna rama o alguna pequeña piedra del camino. Me recordó a la primera vez que traje a Bella aquí.

Sabía que aún no era correcto del todo mantener una peligrosa cercanía con ella, pero igual no me limité a darle mi apoyo para que pudiéramos avanzar más rápido. Estaba ansioso por llegar al prado y darle mi regalo.

Como ya hacía frio supuse que el contacto de mi fría piel con la calidez de la suya no sería tan chocante como si hiciera un clima más caluroso por lo que me permití ir cerca de ella todo el tiempo, y así estar alerta ante cualquier obstáculo del sendero que le pudiera jugar una mala pasada. Atento siempre a su falta de reflejos. A veces me sentí mal por no tener una temperatura corporal que fuera más agradable para ella, pero ya no me molestaba en mantener tanta distancia, al menos no como lo hice alguna vez con Bella, la seguridad de mi humana compañera era más importante y más necesaria que mi constante sed por su sangre.

He de admitir que a pesar de tener ese mismo intenso aroma que hacía que su sangre cantara para mí, no era tan doloroso e incontrolable como el olor a fresas y a lavanda de mi Bella. Aunque creo que eso se debe al mayor autocontrol que con el tiempo y esfuerzo logré.

La sensación de yagas en mi garganta estaba disminuyendo considerablemente, eso porque el pasar mayor tiempo con ella me ayudaba a asimilar mejor mi condición.

Todos estos años sin sentir ese ardor fueron el peor de los infiernos, el peor de mis karmas, ¿Quién podría decir que el sentir un dolor físico podría regalar al mismo tiempo la sensación contraria para el espíritu?.

La miré sonrojarse con cada tropiezo, enfadarse cada vez que me descubría riendo a causa de su torpeza, y volver a sonrojarse cuando con cara de despistado simulaba restarle importancia a su extremada descoordinación

Ya se asomaba el rayo de luz que siempre deba la bienvenida al prado, Marie no tenía tan buena vista como para divisarla pero se dio cuenta que estábamos por llegar ya que para mí fue en extremo difícil mantener un paso regular y casual.

-Estamos cerca ¿Verdad?.

-Sí, ya casi llegamos.- se sentía extraño, podía darme cuenta de la sonrisa que ahora traía en el rostro.

Apuramos el paso y en cuestión de minutos entramos al prado siempre cubiertos por un sendero de sombras..

Miré de forma instantánea la tumba de Bella, solo hasta ahora me cuestione el hecho de que hiciera o pasara lo que fuera con Marie hoy ella tendría asientos de primera fila.

Me sentí bastante incómodo ante el remordimiento que se abría paso en mi pecho, ¿Pero … Esto es lo que Bella hubiera querido para mí no? No la estaba engañando, no la estaba olvidado, solo estaba armando mi vida de nuevo, tal y como ella me lo pidió.

Le dediqué una última mirada a su lecho, y sonreí ante la imagen que se agolpó en mi mente.

La eternidad en compañía de mi nuevo ángel.

Entonces fue cuando la seguridad por seguir adelante con Marie tomó fuerza en mí.

"_No más errores_"

Me volteé para tomar su mano y caminar con ella hasta la pequeña banca de pino verde que había hecho Emmett bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lecho de Bella.

Nos sentamos allí cada uno en un extremo, Marie jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos sobre su regazo, tenía un suave rosa pálido en sus pómulos y la mirada distraída en un punto ciego.

Se inclinó a un costado de la banca y tomó una flor que nacía de la orilla, la mantuvo de manera ausente en sus manos y a ratos podría decir que la miraba como si realmente fuera maravillosa.

-Es hermoso este lugar. – su voz fue cálida y un poco de su aliento me pegó justo en el rostro.

-Lo es…

-Sabes… es extraña la manera en que este lugar me atrae, es como si una paz se adueñara de mí, como si aquí pudiera pensar con tranquilidad. Me resulta tan familiar, cada hoja, cada flor, cada detalle en él… es como si fuera el mismo lugar de mis sueños.

-¿Cómo así?

-Pues que el sitio donde veo a esas mujeres se parece mucho a este prado.

Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a agachar su mirada y volvió a hablar.

-Deben ser cosas mías.

-¿Aún tienes esos sueños?

-Sí, ahora son mas… -Su voz se apagó y frunció el seño. – Claros… Más nítidos. Bueno, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis sueños. – Me deslumbro con su blanca sonrisa.

-Cierto.

Tomé la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo rojo que tenía en mi bolsillo del pantalón y la dejé sobre sus manos que aún seguían en su regazo.

-Espero que te guste… Tiene un significado especial para mí.

Ella tomó la bolsa y tiró del cordón plateado que la sellaba dejando caer el contenido de esta sobre la palma de su mano.

-Se que no te gustan los regalos, y te prometo que no me he gastado ni un centavo en este. Es algo que llevo guardando por mucho tiempo.

Ella no habló, solo miraba el corazón de diamante que pendía de una corta pulsera de plata.

-Es hermoso, Edward… Pero… No puedo tomarlo si significa tanto para ti.

-Tranquila, si te lo estoy dando es porque tu igual eres importante para mí. -El calor que emanaba de su rostro hiso más fuerte el aroma de su Sangre. Tuve que carraspear la garganta para aliviar un poco la fuerte quemazón que me estaba provocando.

-Deja que te ayude a ponértelo.

Tímidamente alzó su brazo derecho y con sumo cuidado y temiendo su rechazo ante el hielo de mi piel levanté la tela de su chaqueta dejando expuesta la piel de de su muñeca, podía oír como su pulso se había acelerado de golpe, y cómo la sangre se agolpaba en sus venas.

Me quedé helado cuando vi algo que realmente debía ser parte de mi imaginación. No podía ser posible.

Una cicatriz en forma de media luna se forjaba en la parte interior de su muñeca. Reconocería esa marca en cualquier parte. El relieve que le daba la forma, el tono grisáceo propio de la ponzoña.

La recorrí con mi mano y pude sentir el cambio de temperatura en ella, era casi tan gélida como la mía.

¿Acaso ella ya tenía conocimiento de lo que soy? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que ella reaccionara como debía?¿Qué estaba esperando para salir corriendo?¿Cuánto de la verdad sabía ella?.

El miedo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo, las dudas se incrementaban y la incredulidad de la situación me estaba volviendo loco.

Esto no podía ser más que una pesadilla, claro lo sería si yo tuviera la capacidad de dormir pero no era así. Esto era la realidad.

No era solo el temor ante lo que ella pudiera saber, era también la sensación de que ella pudo haber estado en peligro. Alguien de mi especie había probado su sangre, pero había sido lo suficiente fuerte para no matarla, para quitar el veneno de su cuerpo.

Pero eso no era posible, yo había pasado por eso una vez, y se lo difícil que es controlarse una vez que ese elíxir entra a nuestro cuerpo. Lo había vivido en carne propia el maldito día en que James había osado morder la muñeca de Bella.

Me estremecí ante el recuerdo del sabor tan dulce de mi ángel. Me estremecí al imaginar a Marie en aquella escena.

-¿¡Edward, que te pasa!?, me estás asustando.

Su voz se oía a lo lejos, a pesar de que ella estaba casi gritando.

Me obligué a mi mismo a recomponerme y prestarle atención. Pero me resultaba extremadamente difícil hacerlo.

Ella me estaba mirando fijo a los ojos. No quise ni pensar en la imagen que yo proyectaba. Aún sostenía con más fuerza de la necesaria su mano.

Ella alejó su mano de manera brusca para agitarla una y otra vez frente a mis ojos, quería hablarle pero las palabras parecían atoradas en mi garganta. Si ya por naturaleza era una roca viviente ahora lo era de manera literal. Estaba inmóvil.

Ella se alejó de mí y con su mano libre cubrió la zona de la media luna. Solo entonces pude reaccionar. Ella se sentía avergonzada.

"_Edward compórtate_"

-Perdón, me distraje.

Ella seguía sin mirarme y tapando con fuerza su marca.

Me recordé a mi mismo preguntarle sobre ella.

-Esa cicatriz… ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-Ah. No me la hice, no es una cicatriz, es una marca de nacimiento. -Me sorprendió la tranquilidad en su rostro.

¿Una marca de nacimiento?¿Acaso ella sería capaz de mentirme con algo así? ¿Pero… para que necesitaría mentirme?. Mierda todo esto no debería pasar, simplemente porque no.

La observé detenidamente buscando una pizca de mentira en su semblante pero nada, ella esta relajada, yo la conocía bastante ya como para detectar de inmediato la mentira en su rostro, y no solo por el hecho de que no sabía mentir, si no porque en los humanos es fácil reconocer ese comportamiento.

-¿De nacimiento?

-Sí, mi bis abuela dice que mi tía tenía una igual. Supongo que la heredé de ella.

Marie se encogió de hombros y siguió actuando como si hablar de aquella marca fuera de lo más común del mundo.

Aunque… Ahora que lo pienso…

-Marie… ¿Cómo es que se llama tu tía?.

-Ah! Bueno, no la conocí, pero creo que se llamaba Isabella.

"Isabella", No necesité preguntar el apellido, yo ya sabía de quién hablaba, y ahora que lo pensaba todo tomaba sentido, todas las respuestas se habían armado como un rompecabezas.

Claro, porqué no lo vi antes, era obvio.

Bella, mi Bella seguía estando detrás de todo esto. Ella había dejado una parte de ella aquí en la tierra, pero cómo fui tan ciego, ella no dejaría algo tan valioso como su alma en cualquier persona al azar, ella había buscado a alguien de su familia, de su sangre.

Es por eso que Marie siempre fue tan parecida a Bella, no igual, pero si me parecía extraño que la parte física fuese casi igual.

Las coincidencias seguían apareciendo.

El aroma de ella.

Su rostro.

El silencio mental.

Bella había dejado más que su alma en ella. Bella era parte de ella.

La miré maravillado, y agradecí al cielo por esta nueva oportunidad.

Decidí que ya era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, de ser feliz con ella, recuperé la distancia que había entre nosotros en aquella banca y tomé sus manos, su rostro estaba escondido bajo una cortina de pelo marrón y con mi mano puse el mechón que tapaba su rostro detrás de su oreja.

-No me has dicho si te gustó mi regalo. –Le dediqué una sonrisa.

Ella se puso nerviosa y pude oír el sonido frenético de su corazón, por sus venas corría a gran velocidad un caudal de su sangre, el rubor comenzó a apoderarse de sus mejillas y en su regazo sus manos volvían a jugar nerviosas.

Lo que sucedió no lo esperaba en absoluto.

Ella rompió aún más la distancia existente entre nosotros y sin previo aviso posó sus labios tibios sobre el hielo de los míos. Fue corto y suave.

Marie me estaba besando y sentí como el lugar vacio en mi pecho volvía a sentirse lleno.


	13. 05 Capítulo 8

**N/A:** _Uhi, ni les cuento lo mucho que me inspiré en este capítulo, salió solo, como si hubiese estado todo el tiempo en mi mente esperando salir. Espero que les guste mucho, esta es la primera parte de la verdad, Disfruten y si quieren dejen su comentario, me muero por saber que piensan. Besos_

_**Nota:**__ Leer abajo_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La verdad I**

"_Y tu vendrás para hacerme sentir,_

_Que el límite de la felicidad no llegará jamás"_

**Pov Edward**

No me había esperado esta reacción por parte de ella, en un comienzo ni yo mismo supe cómo reaccionar, no es como si el beso que me había dado fuera tal, más había rozado mis labios con los suyos en un tímido beso, pero fue simplemente genial y totalmente inesperado, sorprenderte.

Ella se alejó con sigilo luego de ese rose, y su corazón ya se había disparado nuevamente, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo ardiente y volvió a jugar con sus manos que había llevado hasta su regazo.

Esta era la primera vez que ella mostraba indicios concretos de que se sentía atraída por mí, nunca nos habíamos acercado peligrosamente tanto, aunque admito que me enfadó que me besara en un comienzo, no por el acto en sí, pero no me gustó que ella no se diera cuenta de lo peligroso que soy para ella aunque tenga este autocontrol, pero luego me recordé a mi mismo que ella no sabía nada y que solo estaba actuando como cualquier chica frente a un chico. Esto confirmaba su familiaridad con Bella, siempre tan poco perceptiva e impulsiva. Y ni hablar de su peculiar poco sentido de supervivencia, debía de ser genético.

Por otro lado Emmett de seguro tendría material de bromas si lo supiera, él diría que yo había perdido mi toque terrorífico, que había pasado de ser un león a un gatito de faldas.

Pero luego me entregue a ese sutil beso, me dejé llenar hasta el colmo los pulmones con su esencia, deje que mis ojos se cerraran y que mi cuerpo y mis labios correspondieran ese atrevimiento.

En ese momento, en que me rendí me hiso muy feliz su iniciativa, pero no había sido suficiente, mi naturaleza, mi cuerpo y mis labios pedían más de ese rose, por lo que cuando ella se alejó nerviosa por su actuar yo la miré y me perdí en sus ojos bañados de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo de alegría, la misma expresión que observas en el rostro de niño la mañana de navidad. Levanté su mentón con la fuerza solo de un dedo y la volví a acercar en mi dirección para besarla. Yo le enseñaría como era un verdadero beso.

Ella se entregó a mi inconsciente –_o tal vez consciente_ -y poco seguro –_Arriesgado_- error, sabía que después de esto no sería capaz de reprimirme las ganas de besarla cuando la tuviera cerca otra vez, pero así como ella se entregaba yo hice lo mismo. Disfruté del masaje que su lengua le propinaba a la mía, que mis labios jugaran con los suyos, del sabor de su boca y del aroma de su aliento que era recogido con urgencia por mis pulmones, y que a pesar del fuego en mi garganta era reconfortante; un deseo puro me consumió, no un deseo carnal, no un deseo de sangre, era un deseo de mantenerla conmigo por siempre. De hacerla mi compañera eterna, de conocerla cada día mejor, de dedicar mis días y mis noches a cuidarla y protegerla, de amarla, de consentirla, de mirarla nada más. Solo podía comparar este deseo con el que un chico tiene cuando besa por primera vez, cuando no piensas en el cuerpo sino en los sentimientos y en poder ganarse el amor de ese primer amor a base de vivencias y creciendo juntos. Así, ese tipo de amor es él que en este momento sentía por esta humana; Marie.

El beso duró más de lo humanamente seguro para ella, la cercanía de mis dientes con su piel era enfermizamente tentadora, y ya podía sentir la ponzoña acumularse en mi boca, por lo que antes de que no pudiera detenerme del todo me alejé con delicadeza -_y dolor_ - de ella. Terminando el beso y rozando en manera de juego la punta de su nariz con mis labios.

Ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa desbordante en el rostro, y con un corazón alocado, frenético, con exquisito tinte rosa en las mejillas que comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Se veía hermosa, más hermosa que nunca, más radiante de lo que jamás la vi alguna vez.

Una corriente eléctrica pasó por mi columna que me hiso estremecer, no estábamos solos en este lugar, por casualidad, por instinto –_No lo sé realmente_- Mis ojos se desviaron pasando por sobre sus hombros, mirando más allá de la chica que se encontraba rebosante de alegría frente a mí.

Ahí estaba ella, mi Bella, mirando la escena, sonriéndome con los ojos llenos de amor, llenos de fe, llenos de comprensión. Mi Bella a sus 17 años, era como si en la otra vida ella se hubiera quedado inmortalizada al igual que yo en la eterna juventud.

Lo supe, lo entendí, mi imaginación me estaba jugando otra pasada de nuevo, otra vez la veía de pié frente a mis ojos, pero ella se veía feliz, y no lo entendí, yo había besado a otra chica en nuestro lugar de encuentro, era de su propia sangre, era de su familia, pero ella sonreía de tal manera que su alegría era contagiosa.

De pronto sin más su figura comenzó a esfumarse, como una línea de humo blanco que subió hasta perderse en la espesa capa de hojas formadas por las copas de los altos árboles. No reaccioné a detenerla. Más a cambio mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

No sentí culpa, no sentí pena, ni remordimiento en su lugar otros sentimientos me embargaron, me sentí completo, me sentí feliz como no me sentía hace mucho tiempo, me sentí vivo.

Yo estaba cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho a ella, y aun cuando pensé que jamás sería posible cumplirla, aún a pesar de que creí que me sería imposible fijarme de esta manera en otra mujer que no fuese ella, Marie lo hacía fácil, increíblemente fácil.

Sentí el apoyo de Bella tanto como juraría que la había visto parada frente a mí sonriendo.

Miré de nuevo a la chica sentada a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia y la corriente de energía y de amor me chocó en todo el cuerpo.

Era hora de enfrentar mis miedos, no encontraría un mejor momento para contarle la verdad. Ella debía saberla tarde o temprano, pero yo no quería seguir esperando para que ella me conociese. Quería mostrarme tal cuan era y sin atadura ni restricciones.

-Marie. –Ella abrió paulatinamente sus ojos y me miró, pero ya sin pizca de vergüenza, solo adoración y amor en su mirada.

-Dime Edward.

-Tengo que contarte algo sobre mí. Es algo así como un secreto que no solo me implica a mí.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Antes, necesito saber que me crees y que confías en mí, porque la confesión que te haré será difícil de creer.

-No lo entiendo.

Busqué en mi mente la manera de explicarle, tratando de ser sutil y cuidadoso con mis palabras. Pero antes debía saber que ella confiaría en mis palabras y aún más en mí.

-Marie, ¿Confías en mi?.

-Claro que sí, Edward,¿ Porqué lo preguntas?.

-Porque ahora necesito que me pongas mucha atención, lo que te voy a decir es complicado y lo único que te pido es que te quedes a oír toda la historia ¿Sí?.

-Está bien, te escucharé el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Bien comenzaré con mi verdadera historia, mis inicios.

-Ok, te escucho. –Ella se acomodó y no alejó en ningún momento sus ojos de los míos, lo agradecí ya que en ellos era la única manera que tenía de precaver sus reacciones. Como bien dicen los ojos son el reflejo del alma, y los ellos al igual que los de mi ángel eran cómo un espejo sin secretos.

Me sumergí en mi pasado, en mis pocos recuerdos humanos.

_-"Como ya sabes Carlisle y Esme no son mis padres biológicos, aunque para mí es casi como si lo fueran, ellos me adoptaron o más bien Carlisle me encontró, pero tuve la suerte de conocer a mis verdaderos padres, de vivir unos cuantos años con ellos, tuve una niñez feliz, sin mayores lujos ni preocupaciones pero dichosa, envidiable, mis padres eran personas humildes, de trabajo y a mí nunca me faltó nada, pero desgraciadamente ellos enfermaron y yo con ellos, el primero en morir fue mi padre, luego mi madre, pero antes de que ella falleciera tuvo la fortuna de cruzarse en el camino de Carlisle, ella le pidió que no me dejara morir, que me cuidara y él cumplió con sus peticiones. Carlisle que en esos años trabajaba haciendo turnos en ese hospital me sacó del lugar, sin que nadie lo notara, y me llevo casi moribundo y sin fuerzas a su casa."_

Hice una pausa antes de continuar, ciertamente ahora venía la parte más complicada de la historia, la instancia a la que yo más temía, por lo menos hasta ahora ella solo se estaba limitando a oírme, sin hacer ningún tipo de juicio ni de emitir comentario alguno. Ella tomó mi mano y sin decir nada, solo hablando con los ojos me incitó a continuar con mi relato.

"_Marie, mi familia como se que te has dado cuenta –Ella era muy intuitiva- es muy particular, por no decir 'Especial', nosotros no somos lo que aparentamos ser, no somos como el común de las personas que has conocido en tu vida, mi familia y yo pertenecemos a otra raza, a una generalmente peligrosa. Marie… somos … Vampiros". _

Esperé por su reacción, si tenía un poco de suerte ella se reiría y pensaría que es una broma, caso contrario, ella por fin tomaría consciencia y saldría corriendo despavorida y a final de cuentas vería una reacción lógica.

La miré pero ella no dijo nada.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!! Bueno quería contarles que una lectora me pidió autorización para publicar esta historia en su blog, por lo que le he dado mi autorización, en mi perfil están los datos. **_

_**Por otro lado y como siempre agradezco el tiempo que se dan de leer mis locuras y algunas de comentar, hacen que sienta que al menos en esto soy buena. Gracias por todo. **_


	14. 05 Capítulo 9

**N/A:** _Ok, me demoré en actualizar porque la universidad no me deja vida y estoy llena de pruebas por lo que los días anteriores solo me había dedicado a estudiar, pero ya por suerte ahora creo tener al menos un par de días de relajo, hoy después de llegar del doctor ( sí, tengo que volver a usar anteojos, los que tenía ya no sirven, me recetaron nuevos) Llegué a casa a dormir un rato y ya luego me puse a escribir el capítulo para subirlo hoy, solo espero que les guste, les aviso que puede que tal vez, solo quizás alguien llore. Las adoro montones y gracias por entrar y leer las cosas que salen de mi cabezota. Perdón si hago llorar a alguien. Besitos._

_**P:D:**__ los trocitos de canción que puse al comienzo y al final del capítulo es la traducción de parte de la canción Possibility / tema que sale cuando muestran a Bella en Luna nueva después de que Edward la deja._

_**Nota:**__Leer abajo_

_

* * *

_

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La verdad II**

"_Avísame cuando caiga al vacio,_

_Existe la posibilidad de que no me entere"__  
_

**Edward Pov**

Esperé por una respuesta o alguna reacción por su parte pero nada, Marie simplemente no se movía y solo seguía en silencio sentada a la misma distancia de mí por lo que continué mi relato.

_-"Se que no es algo fácil de entender, y hasta es posible que no me creas, pero es lo que mi familia y yo somos, Carlisle fue el primero, luego me encontró a mí muriendo en el año 1918, como verás tengo más de un siglo viviendo y pasando desapercibidos ante el resto de los humanos, él también convirtió al resto de mis hermanos, a excepción de Alice y Jasper que se nos unieron con los años. También nos enseñó una forma diferente de alimentación, ya sabes, la mayoría de lo de mi especie se alimenta de sangre humana, por el contrario nosotros solo bebemos sangre de animales, es por eso que nos resulta mucho más fácil mezclarnos con la gente"._

Marie seguía en el más absoluto de los silencios, y tomé eso como una ventaja, ella tenía que conocer mi verdad por completo, y eso sería hoy.

La miré y sus manos estaban estáticas sobre su regazo, ya no jugaba con ellas y su mirada estaba clavada en ellas. Eran los momentos en que deseaba ser capaz de leer sus pensamientos, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pensando, no se me hacía normal que ante semejante confesión ella siguiera inmóvil y sin decirme nada aún.

_-"La tumba a tus espaldas en el lecho donde yace la mujer que más he amado en esta vida, ella murió hace poco más de cincuenta años, después de perderla jamás volví a considerar siquiera la idea de volver a enamorarme, pero aquí me ves, sentado frente a ti y confesándote mi más grande secreto"._

Marie me miró por primera vez en mucho rato, sus facciones se mantenían intactas, pero sus labios se movían con cuidado como queriendo decir algo, finalmente de su boca solo salió una corta pero precisa pregunta.

-¿Porqué?.

Yo sabía a qué se refería su pregunta, y siguiendo con postura le respondí con la verdad.

-Porque te amo, porque quiero que me conozcas y por que confió en ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Nada en lo absoluto.

"_Esto no podía estar bien"._

Sus ojos se estaban comenzando a llenar de lágrimas que caían una tras otra como si fueran gotas de lluvia incesantes por caer, incesantes por recorrer sus mejillas.

Me acerqué para tomarle las manos pero ella las alejó rápidamente de mí. Me quedé petrificado.

Ella no me estaba mirando, había agachado su cabeza en un intento acertado de esconder sus aguados ojos de mí. La vi morderse el labio y cerrar en puños sus manos.

-Marie… Por favor dime algo.

Por fin levantó su rostro y lo que vi me asustó tanto o más como me abría asustado de verla en peligro.

-¿Decirte qué?.

-Lo que piensas, necesito saberlo.

Ella se quedó mirándome por un momento, sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y pude ver la realidad. Y eso me dolió.

-Ok, si quieres que te diga lo que pienso aquí va.- se puso de pié y comenzó a gritar las palabras.

- Pienso que si querías reírte de mí, hubiera sido mucho menos doloroso que me hubieras pintado la cara de payazo y me hubieras dejado en medio de la cafetería del instituto.

-Te equi…

-No, déjame hablar a mí ahora, Edward, siempre creí que eras demasiado perfecto para ser real, caballero, guapo, inteligente, simpático, un sueño, y lo digo enserio, pero has resultado el peor mentiroso de todos, el peor patán de todos. Si no sabías como deshacerte de mí quiero que sepas que lo has conseguido.

Levantó su mano para darme una cachetada en la cara al mismo tiempo que daba un paso para acercarse a mí, pero la detuve, tomando su muñeca de la forma más suave para no romperla. Sería aun peor que su mano se hubiera estrechado contra mi piel tan dura como el hierro.

-¡Suéltame!. –Obedecí de forma automática. Mientras miraba en sus ojos el dolor.

Yo tenía formas de demostrarle que mis palabras eran verdad, que todas sus conclusiones eran erróneas, pero no vi oportunidad de hacerlo, no pude moverme por más que lo intenté.

Nunca esperé esta reacción de su parte, pero qué estaba pensando, es la reacción más lógica, al parecer ella y Bella no son tan iguales como lo creí, y por tonto que parezca esa reacción llamó mucho mi atención, podría decirse que fue lo que siempre esperé de Bella.

Cuando por fin reaccioné ella ya no estaba, corrí por el bosque sendero abajo y la vi, no mucho, intentaba huir de mí claramente, la alcancé con facilidad y ella noto mi velocidad poco humana, a estas alturas no quería nada más que demostrarle que estaba equivocada, que yo le estaba diciendo la verdad .

Pero si antes me había impactado su reacción esta vez fue peor aún, me miro con tanto miedo, con terror en los ojos y eso fue suficiente para comprenderlo. Ella ya no veía con amor, no como lo había hecho minutos antes después de besarme.

Mi corazón que antes se había hecho sentir en mi pecho había desaparecido, me dolía tanto ese espacio vacío, casi de la misma manera que me dolió cuando vi por última vez el cuerpo de Bella antes de ser cubierto por la tierra que la sepultaba y la separaba definitivamente de mí. La estaba perdiendo a ella también y era eso lo que me hacía sentir de esta manera.

Ella vio el dolor en mis ojos, estoy seguro de eso ya que por un momento la vi dudar, pero luego solo se limitó a voltear el rostro, las lágrimas que aún estaban presentes ahora caían con más ganas, y un llanto ahogado se dejó sentir.

"_Era su elección, ella tenía en sus manos mi destino, yo no la forzaría, debía ser ella quien tenía que darse cuenta y decidir si quería estar conmigo". _

Me sentí mal por cómo estaba terminando una tarde que había sido tan hermosa.

No iba a rendirme aún, trataría de que al menos supiera que la amo.

-Marie, escúchame, por favor.

Ella no se volteó pero tampoco siguió caminando. Por lo que tomé eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

Parecía debatirse por dentro, parecía querer oírme aún cuando en su semblante solo se mostraba terror.

-Escucha, todo lo que he dicho es la pura y santa verdad, soy un vampiro, no por elección propia pero es lo que soy, también es verdad que te amo y que quiero que realmente me conozcas. Tal vez no estabas lista para esto, quizás debí ser más sutil al contarte las cosas, pero juro que lo intenté, lo menos que quería era hacerte daño.

Por fin se volteó.

-Me dejas en mi casa por favor, mañana le pediré a mi padre que pase por las cosas que dejé en tu casa.

Sus palabras me destrozaron de mil maneras diferentes, y no solo fueron las palabras, fue la frialdad con la que sus ojos me miraron esta vez, todo atisbo de miedo, de dolor se había borrado por completo. No hice, no pude hacer más que asentir y caminar junto a ella hasta llegar al auto.

No esperó por que abriera la puerta para ella, solo entró y se puso el cinturón de seguridad para luego solo mirar por la ventanilla sin decir nada.

Como ella lo pidió la dejé en la puerta de su casa y quise hablarle, quise hacerlo varias veces durante el camino, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, no sé porqué, nunca me había sentido tan frágil, tan débil ante nadie, no había manera de recuperar mi entereza, no había una maldita manera de volver el tiempo atrás y evitar lo que pasó.

Había cometido un nuevo error, un error que era tan terrible como el hecho de que siguiera intentando enamorar y deslumbrar a una humana nuevamente. Definitivamente yo no estaba hecho para esto, mi destino no era ser feliz al lado de nadie, y que mejor prueba que mis experiencias amorosas para demostrar que yo no compartía, ni compartiría nunca la suerte del resto de mi familia.

Ya no soportaba esta situación, tampoco quería volver a mi casa a dar explicaciones de lo que ha pasado.

Solo conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta ningún lugar, aparqué frente a donde se encontraba la antigua casa de Bella, había conducido por inercia hasta Forks, y de manera inconsciente me había parado frente a un edificio gigantesco que ocupaba el lugar de la pequeña pero acogedora casa de mi amada.

Sólo me quedé allí, pensando, lamentándome. _¿Qué más podía hacer?¿Llorar?_ Já, ojalá eso fuera posible, últimamente era la parte que más extrañaba de ser humano, a penas y podía recordar lo que se sentía llorar, a penas puedo recordar si alguna vez lo hice.

Mi vida se había acostumbrado nuevamente a girar en torno a una mujer, mujer que lo único que sentía por mí era miedo y frialdad. Quise morir, lo quise y desee con todas mis fuerzas. Pero yo tenía una promesa que cumplir, "debía permanecer con vida, porque Bella me lo pidió, porque no podía hacerle esto a mi familia ya les había provocado suficiente dolor con mis decisiones inmaduras en el pasado y porque por estúpido que pareciera aun quería conservar la esperanza de que ella, Marie, me aceptara en su vida y quiera compartir esta inmortalidad conmigo."

"_Solo date tiempo"_ .-Fue lo último que me dije antes de largar un suspiro y volver a poner en marcha el auto para volver a mi casa.

"_Todo lo que tuve, fue todo lo que tendré._

_Hay una posibilidad, hay una posibilidad,_

_Que todo lo que consiga será para ti"._

* * *

**Y? Qué les pareció? Es la reacción que esperaban?, Bueno, espero no haberlas defraudado, pero les prometo que todo tiene un porqué. Ya con el tiempo me entenderán. Espero ser merecedora de sus comentarios y opiniones. Cariños! **


	15. 05 Capítulo 10

**N/A:** _Awww! Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les guste! Les prometo que puse toda mi alma en escribirlo. Como ya les había comentado suelo soñar con mis historias, y este capítulo en especial fue un angustiante y hermoso delirio. Ojalá comenten harto. Las adoro y gracias por seguir mis locuras. _

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Despierta en medio de la pesadilla**

"_Aléjate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco__  
__quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto__  
__Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte__  
__Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte"._

**Marie Pov**

No, no, no, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí,_ ¿Porqué?. _Me devané la cabeza pensando y por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a ninguna conclusión.

El lado racional de mi cerebro me decía que todo esto era una mentira, un broma de mal gusto, una macabra idea de mi imaginación, pero si eso fuera así, ¿Cómo explicar la velocidad sobrehumana que Edward utilizó para darme alcance en sendero?, porque… es decir, tenía que haber una explicación lógica y racional para lo que mis ojos habían visto ¿No?.Pero era innegable el parecido asombroso que él tenía con el resto de su familia, es que tampoco eso era normal, ya me lo había pensado, pero siempre creí que el Doctor Carlisle y su señora los habían escogido por su parecido físico con ellos, sus facciones eran muy diferentes entres sí, pero como no notar el dorado de sus ojos o la extremada palidez que todos tenían en su piel, o que todos tuvieran cuerpos de súper modelos, como perfectos maniquíes. Es que eran tantas las cosas que se mezclaban en mi mente, tanto que pensar, tantos detalles en los cuales no me había detenido antes.

También estaba el dolor, el dolor emocional y físico que todo esto me estaba causando_, ¿Por qué escoger precisamente el día de mi cumpleaños para decirme esta sarta de mentiras? ¿Por qué hacerlo después de que todo había sido tan mágico horas o incluso minutos antes? ¿Por qué si él quería herirme me había permitido besarlo y peor aún, me había besado él después a mí?. _

Por otra parte no lo creía capaz de mentirme de esta manera, no parecía un hombre de esos, la otra mitad de mi cerebro creía un poco en sus palabras, no había visto en sus ojos ni un poco de mentira, siempre me consideré una persona intuitiva, pero si todo esto era una mentira entonces él debía ser el mejor de los actores. No encontraba otra explicación.

Vampiros. Já, todo el mundo sabía que ellos no existían. Que se instalaron en el inconsciente colectivo después de que un escritor creo a Drácula. Y en todo caso ni Edward ni su familia encajaban en el perfil que_ Bram Stoker _en 1.897 le había dado a los vampiros. Yo había leído esa antiquísima novela un verano cuando había ido a la biblioteca nacional, y recordaba perfectamente las característica que el autor le había dado a esos seres mitológicos.

Inmortales, bebedores de sangre_ HUMANA_, no podían salir a la luz del sol, se convertían en murciélagos, volaban, vivían en mansiones antiguas y dormían en ataúdes. Ósea, no me imaginaba a ningún Cullen así. No me calzaba por ningún lado.

Una vez había leído historias y fábulas de que aquí en Washington años atrás habían habitados más de algún ser mitológico, pero eran historias de hace más de 70 años, la gente en ese tiempo era más incrédula, supongo.

Ok, aquí estaba mi parte racional, siempre buscando respuestas científicas o en este caso literarias. Quizás simplemente debía creerle y ya, quizás él si decía la verdad.

Pero… ya, supongamos que sea todo cierto, que Edward era un Vampiro, si así fuese mi vida estaba en peligro, había estado en peligro de morir y yo ni cuenta me había dado.

Un miedo ilógico me recorrió y me hiso temblar._ ¿Sería cierto?. _

Bueno, él había dicho que no se alimentaban de humanos, por el contrario lo hacía de animales.

Si continuo pensando me volveré loca, lo peor de todo es que ya no había como retroceder el tiempo, yo ya estaba estúpidamente enamorada de Edward, lo amaba demasiado, le había dado mi corazón en bandeja de plata esta tarde y él lo había tomado, ahora no sabía cómo recuperarlo, cómo dejar de sentir este dolor, cómo quitar de mi cabeza lo que esta tarde había sucedido.

Cómo hacer entender a mi corazón que debe disminuir la intensidad de su palpitar cuando pienso en él, o como parar el revoloteo de las mariposas que juegan en mi vientre con solo tocar con la punta de mis dedos el borde de mi labio, recordando su beso, sintiendo aún su aliento frio entrar por mi boca, su mirada que decía que él también sentía lo mismo que yo, ese brillo en ellos que me tenía totalmente hechizada, hipnotizada, prendada de él.

Yo en un arrebato le había pedido que se alejara de mí, que ya no quería verlo, que era un mentiroso. Y a decir verdad, ya no tenía cara para pararme frente a él, si ni siquiera quería oír la historia completa.

Si todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ¿Por qué no había intentado convencerme en el camino a casa, porqué no había utilizado su supuesta_ "fuerza_" para obligarme?.

Un enorme bostezo me avisó de lo tarde que era, de lo cansada que estaba y de que a mi desgracias aún estaba despierta. – No me habría quejado si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla. Pero no, yo estaba despierta, me encontraba despierta en medio de una pesadilla de la que con todas mis ansias quería despertar.

Sequé las lágrimas de mis ojos por última vez, ya casi no las recordaba, desde esta tarde se habían hecho parte de mí, no me habían abandonado en ningún momento. Nunca había llorado por un hombre, y es que en realidad jamás me había enamorado. Siempre creí que el hombre que mi corazón eligiese sería como los príncipes azules de los antiguos cuentos que mi bis abuela me había contado de niña. Pero irónicamente de igual manera estoy enamorada de un ser irreal, ni los príncipes ni los _"vampiros" _existen. Aunque hace un par de siglos atrás aún quedaban príncipes. O eso es lo que dicen los libros.

Terminé de quitar mis aretes, de ponerme la pijama y de poner otra cobija sobre la cama y me acosté, pesé largo rato en más preguntas sin resolver, pero finalmente me dormí.

_El bosque estaba con una extraña y fría capa de neblina, los árboles formaban enormes sombras que le daban el toque lúgubre al paisaje. Estaba soñando, lo sabía._

_No me asusté, yo conocía bien el curso que mi sueño tendría por lo que me dejé llevar por él._

_Miré a todos lados en busca del hombre que siempre me cuidaba, ese que se escondía entre las oscuras sombras pero no lo vi, por primera vez desde que mis sueños habían comenzado él no estaba allí._

_Esta vez encontrar el claro no fue para nada fácil, otras veces una extraña ráfaga de viento me llevaba casi arrastrándome hacia ese lugar, pero esta noche no era igual. No había ni una sola pizca de viento en el lugar, ni un solo crujido de corteza ni tampoco una sola hoja cayendo._

_Mi sueño no era como siempre, algo andaba mal._

_Corrí y me perdí en aquel bosque pero finalmente divisé la entrada al prado. Apuré mi paso, pero mi cuerpo se hacía cada vez más pesado, los colores a mi alrededor fueron decayendo hasta terminar solo en tonalidades grisáceas, de las imágenes que recordaba, de cómo había sido el lugar antes de esta noche ya no quedaba nada, todo era frío, tenebroso, oscuro, sin vida._

_No vi a la chica joven que siempre estaba llorando, esa que me miraba con esperanza en los ojos, pero con suma tristeza, esa que al final del sueño siempre se despedía como esperando algo más de mí. No, ella no estaba, al igual que el hombre de las sombras._

_Di un paso, y mis pies tocaron por primera vez la hierba del prado, nunca había llegado tan lejos, mi cuerpo seguía pesado, y el miedo se estaba apoderando de mí, era la única vez que lo sentía tan intenso, lo relacioné con el hecho de que mi ángel protector no estaba presente, el sueño se estaba volviendo cada vez más opaco, ya ni siquiera me atrevía a llamarlo sueño, parecía más bien una pesadilla._

_Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me sobresaltó, dejé escapar un grito ahogado, pero en cuanto me volteé la pude ver, era la anciana, pero ya no lucía como antes, su semblante también estaba oscuro, sus parpados dibujaban una línea de cansancio, y tenía unas notorias ojeras purpuras bajos sus ojos. Ella no me estaba mirando con la misma calidez con que lo había hecho las últimas veces._

"_Marie, lo estás dejando ir. No lo hagas por favor. Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos"._

_Me quedé estática, ella jamás me había hablado y su voz se parecía tanto a la mía, pero era más agotada, más vieja… ronca._

_Lo peor de todo es que supe de quién hablaba, ella se refería a Edward, lo sabía, pero no entendía por qué la anciana lo nombraba._

_Justo cuando lo iba a hacer ella se desvaneció._

_Estiré mi mano para alcanzarla, para detenerla, pero fue tarde, ella se había reducido a humo._

_Una angustia se clavó en medio de mi pecho, me sentí culpable sin ninguna razón aparente._

_La misma corriente que yo sabía que me arrastraría hasta el punto de partida me estaba tomando de nuevo, pero no me dejó donde siempre, esta vez me dejó en medio del prado, pero no estaba sola nuevamente, y un suspiro se hiso paso por mis labios._

_Mi guardián, mi ángel protector estaba allí, de espaldas, cubierto por las sombras. Quise darle alcance pero el peso en mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Quise con todas mis ganas poder acercarme. Quise hablar pero tampoco pude, mis labios no se abrían, llevé mis manos a la garganta, pero ni así pude hablar ni media palabra._

_La sombra que lo cubría comenzó a deslizarse y cuando los vagos rayos del sol tocaron su piel un brillo enceguecedor lo bañó por completo haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran de golpe contra mi voluntad. En cuando pude los abrí poniendo con mi antebrazo mi frente para darle un poco de alivio a mis ojos ante tanta luz._

_Mi ángel estaba alejándose, una pequeña nube de humo comenzó a cubrirlo, no sin antes permitirle voltearse, los destellos volvieron a cegarme pero logré ver su rostro._

"_¿Edward?"_

_Él miró en mi dirección sin verme, con los ojos más tristes que he visto en mi vida, no me respondió, fue como si yo hubiera sido invisible para él. Solo bajó su cabeza y volvió a dar la vuelta para que finalmente el humo se dispersara dejando vacio el espacio en donde él había estado._

"_¡Edward no te vayas, no por favor!"_


	16. 05 Capítulo 11

_**N/A:**__ Semana muy ocupada, perdón por no publicar antes, pero esta semana que pasó estuve llena de exámenes en la universidad y los dos días libres que tuve me tocó trabajar, ando mega cansada, pero jamás lo usaría de escusa para dejar de escribir, espero que disfruten el capítulo :) besitos para todas! Espero que comenten *.*_

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Larga Noche**

**Marie Pov**

"_No te vayas". –Mi voz se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que el humo que se había llevado consigo a Edward mientras que se dispersaba y se esfumaba la nebulosa cortina ya casi sin dejar rastros._

_Quise correr sin importar hacia qué dirección, con la esperanza de encontrarlo, quizás lo vería recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol milenario y cubierto por las habituales sombras que le cubrían desde que estos sueños habían comenzado. Pero no pude, mis piernas se doblaron como si fueran las de un cervatillo recién nacido._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que mis piernas se doblaban por la pérdida de fuerza repentina, el peso que antes me impedía avanzar desapareció así sin más, y mi cuerpo que antes había estado aprisionado por ella ahora era libre, pero tanta energía terminó por tirarme al suelo. Caí de rodillas a la hierba, casi segundos antes de caer amortigüe el golpe con mis manos._

"_No te vayas…"_

_Era todo lo que podía decir, mi mente solo pensaba en suplicas. La angustia que aprisionaba mi pecho era demasiada, era parecida a la que irradiaba aquella muchacha la primera vez que estos sueños comenzaron._

_Me rendí y me desplomé por completo cayendo en posición fetal sobre la húmeda capa de vegetación a mis pies, la sensación de abandono que la ausencia de Edward me provocaba era terrible._

_-"Estás dejándolo ir…_

_Las palabras de la anciana se repetían como un eco en todo el prado._

_La misma energía que ya varias veces en este sueño en particular me había arrastrado de un lugar a otro me sacó de la posición fetal en la que aún me encontraba, tenía miedo de descubrir a donde me llevaría esta vez, cerré los ojos y para mi sorpresa y desgracia cuando los abrí estaba parada frente a una tumba, y no de cualquier tumba, si no que estaba frente a esa que estaba en medio del prado, esa que Edward siempre iba a visitar._

_Un rayo de luz se reflejaba en la cerámica de la lápida que por un instante me impidió abrir por completo mis ojos, intenté mirar el nombre de la mujer que yacía allí, pero el brillo de la luz me lo impidió. Cuando traté de mirar de nuevo tapando con una mano la luz del sol sobre mis ojos algo llamó mi atención, no estaba sola, a mi lado estaba ella, la muchacha que siempre sufría estaba de pie junto a mí, se acercó un poco más y con timidez y delicadeza tomó mi mano que estaba más cerca de ella, con ese pequeño rose pude sentir como una calidez me cubrió por completo, solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba temblando de frio._

_Con mi mano libre hice el intento de secar mis lágrimas del rostro, pero ella me detuvo, no me había arriesgado a mirarla directo a los ojos, por algún motivo me asustaba el parecido que yo pudiera tener con ella, pero ella me obligó a mirarla a los ojos._

_Yo no era la única que lloraba, ella también lo hacía, su gruesa capa de pestañas estaba aún más pesadas por las gotas salinas que brotaban de sus ojos color chocolate, bajo ellos y en forma de media lunas acostadas sobre sus ojos, y un poco más a la luz, pude ver que cómo un buen par de ojeras se asomaban, como si ella no hubiese dormido en semanas._

_Sentí cierta lástima por ella. Pero por el contrario, ella comenzó a observarme con tal nivel de ternura, con tal calidez que irradiaba paz y con un brillo especial en los ojos que me sobrecogió por completo, mis manos se levantaron con el afán de abrazarla, no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba un abrazo, me sentía desprotegida, como cuando pierdes de vista a tus padres en el centro comercial de niña. Me acerqué y ella extendió sus brazos como si comprendiera que la necesitaba._

_Fue el abrazo más amoroso que alguien me haya dado, me sentí tan bien, como una niña chiquita otra vez, las lágrimas y la angustia que me oprimían se soltaron por completo haciéndome sollozar audiblemente. Ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello._

_-"Tranquila, él volverá, solo tienes que darle otra oportunidad"._

_Pero… ¿Cómo sabía ella quien era el causante de esta angustia?_

_-¿Porqué, porqué tanto interés en reunirme con Edward?._

_-Porqué si tu lo sacas de tu vida, también lo estás alejando de nosotras._

_No entendía nada, cómo iba a alejarlo de ellas, este era mi sueño, él era parte de mi vida real, pero como es que todo se entrelazaba…._

_-Pero él me mintió. –Le respondí._

_-"No lo hiso, Marie, solo te pido que mires más allá de tus narices, deja a un lado el miedo, tu lo amas"._

_Ella tenía razón, yo lo amaba, o eso creí, pero… ¿cómo creer en sus palabras?, cómo hacerlo si lo que él me había dicho era totalmente irracional._

_Como si hubiera estado leyendo mi mente la muchacha me respondió al mismo tiempo que me soltaba y se alejaba un paso de mí, tomó una de mis manos nuevamente y mirándome a los ojos me dijo._

_-"Solo dale una oportunidad"._

_La muchacha soltó mi mano y con paso lento pero seguro caminó en dirección a la tumba para luego esfumarse de la misma manera que lo había hecho antes Edward._

Me desperté de un salto, con la respiración agitada y el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, aún temblaba de frio y una fuerte punzada en la sien hiso que llevara mis manos hasta donde dolía. Estaba cansada, el sueño había estado lejos de ser uno reparador. Me encontraba cansada, adolorida, como si no me hubiera movido en toda la noche de posición.

La habitación solo se iluminaba por partes con un pequeño rayo de luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, dando un maravilloso y un tanto lúgubre tono azulado a toda la habitación, acentuando las sombras de los árboles tras la ventana.

Mientras seguía con las manos sobre la sien me di cuenta de que estaba sudando frio, me senté en la cama para incorporarme y estirando una de las manos tomé mi teléfono celular que había dejado antes de dormir sobre mi mesita de noche, miré la hora, 4:40 de la madrugada.

Tenía la boca seca y un gusto amargo en la boca, por lo que me levanté, tomé mi bata de levantar y me abrigué, con sumo cuidado salí de mi habitación, entré en el baño y me lavé los dientes, luego con aún más cuidado bajé por las escaleras, teniendo precaución de no pisar las maderas sueltas para que no crujieran y no despertara al resto de mi familia que se encontraba dormida.

A ciegas me adentré en la cocina, tomé un tazón de la encimera y abrí el grifo para tomar un poco de agua, fue refrescante sentir el líquido bajar por mi garganta. Pero eso hiso que los vellos de mi piel se erizaran y comenzara a temblar de nuevo, abrí el refrigerador y tomé la caja de leche, saqué una pequeña olla de losa del mueble, encendí la cocina y puse la leche a calentar.

Una vez en mi cuarto, me tendí en la cama y tomé mi taza de leche tibia, el calor me invadió y el sueño se hiso presente nuevamente. Pensé por un momento en todo lo que había pasado en mi sueño. Nada tenía lógica. Porque hasta hoy es que me entero que aquel hombre de las sombras, aquel a quien yo llamaba mi ángel protector era él. Edward.

Qué me querían decir esas mujeres, ¿Cómo iba a alejarlo de ellas también?. ¿Porqué?

El cansancio y el sueño me ganaron y nuevamente me dormí. Esta vez no soñé nada. O al menos no recuerdo haberlo hecho.

Un rayo de sol en la cara me despertó esta mañana, el día estaba peculiarmente brillante. Me levanté de la cama y caminé directamente al baño. Di el agua y me metí bajo la regadera mientras que el vapor empañaba el espejo sobre el lavamanos.

Siempre una ducha tibia aclaraba y calmaba mi mente, pero esta vez no pude dejar de llorar. Todo era tan reciente, todo dolía de la misma manera que lo había hecho ayer. Extrañaba a Edward, pero no podía perdonarlo. No importaba que un par de desconocidas intercedieran por él.

Le pedí a mi padre que pasara por la casa de los Cullen y recogiera mis cosas, cuando llegó con mis regalos no quise preguntarle nada. Aún cuando por dentro quería saber si Edward o Alice le habían dicho algo.

Ordené mi habitación sin prisa, prendí el estéreo y dejé que la música corriera al azar.

De pronto me di cuenta de algo.

Desde que Edward apareció en mi vida es que estos extraños sueños habían comenzado.

¿Qué rayos había hecho él en mí? ¿Por qué todo lo que le rodea tiene que ser tan complicado?

Lo único que tenía claro hasta el momento era que al menos por un tiempo no quería verlo, necesitaba pensar aún que le diría o si me acercaría a ellos el lunes en el instituto.


	17. 05 Capítulo 12

_**N/A:**__awwwwwwwwwwww! Volví! Jajajaj pensaron que ya me había olvidado de uds? Pues no! Solo que estuve sin laptop y luego enfermita, pero ya regresé y con las baterías sobrecargadas, no solo por que las extrañaba montones, sino porque ayer me fui a la Avant Premiere de Eclipse aquí en Chile y qué quieren que les diga! Aún hiperventilo! Simplemente genial, la amé, Mejor que Crepúsculo y Luna nueva juntas, todo eso y mil veces más. He de decir que David Slade se merece el cielo por hacer una película tan buena como esta. Larga Vida a David Slade y a S. Meyer por hacerme suspirar de esta manera. _

_Aquí les dejo un capítulo algo … complicado, si tienen alguna duda no se repriman de hacerla. Espero que les guste. Las adoro! Y no tienen idea de cómo las extrañé! Espero ver hartos RWS! Besos!_

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¿Qué es todo esto?**

Marie Pov

Me pasé toda la semana inventando excusas para no verle, me parecía tan extraño estar actuando así, lo normal sería que las excusas fuesen para todo lo contrario, pero aún no me sentía preparada para volver a pararme frente a él, no por miedo, o quizás sí, en realidad el temor que sentía no tenía nada que ver con lo que decía ser, sino más bien al terror de volver a sufrir.

Era una muy mala mentirosa, y mis padres muy malos actores, en casa nadie me había preguntado el porqué esa noche volví llorando, porqué no quise ir yo por mis regalos, o porqué es que me estaba haciendo la enferma para no ir al instituto. Yo los conocía muy bien a los dos, y tenía claro que sabían que enferma no estaba. Supongo que algún día debo agradecerles el que me dejen faltar a clases pero por sobre todo por no hacer preguntas que yo en este momento no sería capaz de responder.

Últimamente me sentía como si estuviera vacía por dentro, como si algo muy importante me faltase para vivir, como si la ausencia de Edward fuera en todo lo que podía pensar en este momento. Ausencia que por cierto, yo misma había obligado.

Cuando estábamos cenando, noté como mi padre estaba en extremo callado, no es que hablara mucho, pero se veía preocupado y mamá tampoco tenía mejor cara que él.

-¿Pasa algo?.

-No cielo, es solo que… - Su voz se desvaneció, algo le preocupaba y yo no lo dejaría pasar tan fácil.

-Mamá, no me mientan ¿sí? Ya soy grande y sé muy bien que algo pasa.

-Van a expropiar la casa donde vivió tú bis abuela Reneé.

-¿Pero porqué?.

-Según dijo el abogado de la familia una carretera pasará por el lugar.

-¿Y ustedes permitirán que hagan eso?

-Cielo, no tenemos alternativa, si no se acepta la expropiación la casa de igual manera será derrumbada, tu padre y yo hemos estado averiguando, pero no hay otra salida que aceptar lo que nos ofrecen por ella.

-No puedo creerlo. – Esa casa era el único recuerdo que quedaba de mi familia, papá no había tenido hermanos, y mi abuelo solo una, pero hace años que murió, o eso se cree luego de que huyera de casa a los diecinueve años.

- En dos días más debemos volar a Florida para sacar las cosas que aún quedan en la casa, la vecina que cuidaba de la ella también debe irse, toda la cuadra ha sido comprada por esa empresa constructora.

-¿Les molesta si los acompaño?.

-¿Pero y tus clases?, Marie, no puedes seguir faltando, solo te lo permitimos porque siempre has sido muy responsable y tienes que tener muy buenas razones para querer tomar un respiro. Pero hija, no volveremos pronto, sacar las cosas de la casa y arreglar los asuntos legales tomará varios días. Creo que no es buena idea.

-Pero mamá, sabes que le tengo mucho cariño a esa casa, además prometo ponerme al corriente, no puedes dejarme fuera de esto.

El tiempo se hiso eterno mientras mis padres se daban miradas silenciosas, esta no era una excusa para alejarme por unos días de Seattle, realmente me importaba el destino cruel que tendría el único recuerdo que nos queda de nuestra corta familia.

Finalmente hablaron.

-Está bien, sabemos que es importante para ti. Pero debes prometer ponerte al corriente en cuanto volvamos, nada de salidas…

-¡Gracias!.-No dejé que terminara de hablar, si antes estaba agradecida de tener padres tan comprensivos ahora lo estaba el doble.

Sin querer la vida me estaba dando un respiro, aunque perder esa única herencia familiar no fuera algo que me alegrara, necesitaba esto.

Los días pasaron rápido, y el vuelo a Jacksonville fue muy tranquilo.

Entrar a la casa de mi bis me causó mucha tristeza, si bien no la conocí mi abuelo siempre me contaba lo divertida que era, lo inestable e infantil que podía ser. Crecí oyendo historias sobre ella. Se me oprimió el corazón solo con pensar que pronto no quedaría nada de estos recuerdos, me dolía pensar que en cuestión de semanas todo esto desaparecerá para convertirse en no más que paredes de cemento.

Miré a mi padre y me acerqué a él para abrazarlo, una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, era obvio que a él le doliera aún más que a mí esta situación, era la casa de su abuela la que iba a ser demolida, los recuerdos de su familia los que se perderían.

Los dos primeros días los dedicamos para limpiar, ya que la casa llevaba años cerrada, fue increíble ver lo hermoso de la decoración sin todas esas sábanas blancas cubriéndolos, a pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo sin venir los recuerdos vividos en estas paredes comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza. Antes siempre pasaba mis vacaciones aquí. Eso hasta que el abuelo falleciera hace tres años ya.

Los próximos días tuve que terminar de empacar las cosas para la mudanza yo sola, mis papás andaban ocupados con los papeleos legales y todo eso, y mi hermano no había venido porque tenía exámenes toda esta semana y había decidido quedarse en casa de un compañero.

Sólo me faltaba limpiar el ático, por lo que tomé de la bodega un plumero, un par de bolsas de basura, y un espray mata arañas, si hay algo a lo que le temo son a esos asquerosos bichos. Tome la linterna que mi padre había dejado en la encimera esta mañana, subí hasta la segunda planta de la casa y al final del pasillo frente al baño de visitas jalé de la cuerda que colgaba del techo, la verdad es que tuve que emplear más fuerza de lo que parecía necesario, y es que las solapas estaban un poco oxidadas. Unas escaleras se desplegaron al momento en que jalé lo suficiente la cuerda como para que se abriera la entrada al ático. Y para mi sorpresa un rayo de luz me cegó por unos momentos, siempre lo recordé como un lugar oscuro, solo una vez había subido a este lugar, y había sido para subir la caja con las fotos del abuelo el día después de sus funerales.

Dejé caer la linterna que llevaba en las manos. Y terminé de subir los peldaños que faltaban para llegar por completo arriba. Una vez allí di un enorme suspiro, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telas de arañas, pero no me daba miedo, la verdad es que la luz que antes me cegó un instante provenía de un tragaluz que según mis difusos recuerdos había estado cubierto por una persiana, que ahora no estaba.

Lo primero que quise limpiar fueron los libros, los apilé y los guardé en una de las muchas cajas que mi papá había dejado el día anterior en el lugar para facilitarme un poco el trabajo. Estaba en eso cuando uno de ellos llamó profundamente mi atención, me resultó demasiado familiar la portada del libro empolvado que tenía sobre mis manos.

"_Cumbres Borrascosas"_

_¿Dónde es que lo había visto?, era muy antiguo, eso estaba más que claro. Saqué la capa de polvo que hacía borrosa la tapa del libro, hace años que no veía un libro tan maltratado, se notaba que había sido leído muchas veces. Lo abrí y en la primera página que por lo general siempre está en blanco decía:_

_Este Libro pertenece a Isabella Marie Swan / Junio -2006"_

_El libro pertenecía a la hermana mayor de mi abuelito. Como por reflejo miré la cicatriz en mi muñeca, esa que según mi papá heredé de ella. Di unas cuantas hojeadas a unas cuantas páginas al azar y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarlo una foto cayó del libro. Estiré mi mano para recogerla, una vez que la tuve en mis manos me di cuenta de que en el reverso tenía algo escrito al igual que en el libro, con una letra más bien tosca, con tinta negra y un poco borrosa por el tiempo pero no por eso difícil de leer, esta vez decía:_

" _Primer cumpleaños a su lado. Septiembre 13, 2008". _

_La calidad de la foto era pésima, muy antigua, ya casi no se veían este tipo de reliquias. Cada uno de estos objetos debía tener por lo menos cien años. _

_La volteé y traté de quitarle un poco el polvo, se notaba que alguien la había doblado por la mitad, estaba mirando esa línea cuando mis ojos vieron algo difícil de creer. _

_La mujer de la foto se parecía demasiado a mí, si no fuera porque tenía una fecha escrita en el reverso hubiera creído que la de la foto era yo. Supongo que no solo había heredado la cicatriz de ella. Lo siguiente que vi me asustó y me dejó helada._

_¿Edward?_

_Refregué mis ojos con los puños de mis manos, quizás estaba viendo mal. Volví a mirar con la esperanza de que esto solo haya sido parte de mi imaginación. Tal vez mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una broma de mal gusto. Cerré y abrí mis ojos un par de veces hasta que creí estar lista para volver a mirarla. _

_Ok, esto si da miedo. Edward seguía en la foto. _

_La miré, quizás se tratara de un hombre parecido a él. Pero pensándolo mejor, no, la verdad es que no hay nadie que se le parezca, nadie alcanza esa belleza sobrehumana, nadie en este mundo podría ser tan, pero tan igual a él como lo es el hombre en la fotografía. Sinceramente, mi tía abuela no se me hiso lo suficiente hermosa como para merecer ese abrazo que él le daba. Una punzada se hiso en la boca de mi estómago y quise ser yo la merecedora de ese abrazo. _

_¿Estaba celosa de una foto?_

_Lo pensé por un segundo, Isabella se parecía a mí. Lo que quiere decir… que yo debía de verme de la misma manera que ella a su lado y eso me puso triste. No es que haya creído que yo era linda, pero ver así el contraste que se hacía entre ellos me hiso ver la realidad._

_Aparté el libro y dentro de él dejé la fotografía, exactamente no sé por qué razón lo hacía pero algo dentro de mí pedía respuestas que algún día pretendía encontrar._

_Ordenando las demás cajas que allí habían, encontré varias fotografías más, dentro de ellas, estaban las fotos de los abuelitos de mi padre, Renée y Phil, unas cuantas de ellos con mi abuelo en brazos, y otra de ellos y un hombre de bigote abrazando a la tía Isabella. Seguí buscando, sin saber qué precisamente hasta que Edward apareció en otra de las fotos, y no solo él, el resto de su familia también con ropas de otra época, pero estaba segura que eran ellos y la tía Isabella._

_Una lágrima se dejó caer de mis ojos y esa misma fue seguida por otras más hasta el punto de nublarme la visión por completo._

"_Edward estaba diciendo la verdad, no había otra explicación para esto". _


	18. 05 Capítulo 13

**N/A:** ¿Alguna de ustedes se preguntó dónde se había metido Edward? Bueno, para las que sí lo hicieron aquí les dejo la respuesta. Besos y espero que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Tiempo Muerto**

Edward pov

Me era difícil alejarme de ella, no podía, traté, juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, pero dolía, dolía demasiado, el vacio. ¡Diablos! La estaba perdiendo otra vez, sé que prometí dejar que ella decidiera, pero dejar que así sea significa dejarla partir.-De nuevo.

El viento estaba soplando muy fuerte, y la tormenta de nieve era ya casi inminente, no era algo que me preocupara, mi maldito cuerpo helado siquiera notaría el cambio de temperatura. Estoy seguro de que en si en este preciso momento un tornado se cruzara en mi camino no lo sentiría.

Aún cuando ella me pidió que la dejara no hice caso, he estado visitándola por las noches, como siempre. Si verla dormir era la única manera de estar cerca de ella así sería. Muchas veces me sentí como un desquiciado psicópata, pero ¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? Ya no podía estar lejos de ella, no ahora que me había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba para vivir, no ahora que ella cada noche susurraba mi nombre en sueños. Tarde o temprano tenía que darse cuenta de que nuestro destino estaba marcado, qué de alguna manera ella está predestinada desde que nació para estar conmigo.

Las ansias por llorar ya se habían vuelto el pan de cada día, quería tanto aprovechar el tiempo con ella, quería tanto poder besarla, abrazarla y decirle que la amo con todo lo que soy, con todo lo que tengo.

Las horas del día eran eternas y la noche siempre se me hacía corta. Ella no lo estaba pasando bien, yo lo sabía, lo veía cada noche mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama. Sin dudas tenía pesadillas y yo impotente a su lado sin poder calmarla.

Le hubiera pedido el favor a Jasper, pero él y Alice habían partido de viaje hace unos días, Alice no soportaba verme sufrir y yo no podía forzarla a quedarse. Así como tampoco intervine cuando el resto de mi familia decidió quedarse.

Esta vez no forzaría a nadie a seguirme. Esta vez afrontaría las consecuencias como el hombre que soy. Y no huiré aun cuando esto me esté matando_. –Como si fuera posible._

Había encontrado un lugar donde no lastimaría a nadie, un lugar en lo alto de una montaña rocosa, ni el prado era un buen lugar por el momento, no tenía cara para pararme frente a la tumba de Bella y decirle que había dejado escapar a la mitad de su alma.

Miré a mí alrededor y un rayo de alegría llegó a mis ojos. Pronto oscurecería lo necesario como para correr por el bosque e ir a mi visita clandestina en el cuarto de Marie.

Tomé el camino de siempre, y aproveche la instancia para alimentarme, debía de tener los ojos negros, hacía semanas que no cazaba, y realmente ya estaba sediento.

Un enorme puma se cruzo en mi camino y no dudé en ir por él. No fue suficiente para satisfacer mi sed pero no podía, no quería perder más tiempo, necesitaba sentir su aroma, necesita respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Oculté el cadáver de mi presa y volví a fijar el rumbo a su casa.

Ya estaban las luces apagas, y el silencio era dueño de cada partícula de aire que rondaba por su casa. En mi mente podía ver los sueños de sus padres y los de su hermano, sueños tranquilos, reparadores y normales. Como siempre entré por la ventana y me senté sobre la mecedora de la esquina, me mantuve inmóvil como cada noche, nada más observando, velando por sus sueños.

La noche podía haber sido como cualquier otra pero no fue así, ella estaba temblando, estaba llorando y volvía a gritar mi nombre en sueños. La oí moverse y supe que pronto se despertaría, me oculté en las sombras donde aún si prendiese la luz no me vería.

La vi sentarse en la cama, tomar su celular y mirar la hora, luego bajo casi sin meter ruido hasta la cocina, quise seguirla, pero sería demasiado arriesgado por lo que me mantuve escondido donde estaba, no quería asustarla aún más.

Al rato volvió a la cama y se tomó una taza de leche tibia y volvió a dormir.

La noche terminó tranquila y poco antes del alba abandone la habitación y pasé por mi casa para cambiarme de ropa y volver a la montaña para no incomodar al resto de mi familia. Esta vez no quería que ellos fueran parte de mi sufrimiento interno.

Otro día más debía esperar para poder verla, otro día con horas que cada vez se volvía más eternas.

_¿De cuantas maneras podía sentir destrozado un corazón de piedra?_

_¿Cuánto tiempo duraría esta agonía innecesaria?_

_¿Se daría cuenta Marie del valioso tiempo que estamos perdiendo?._

Eran tantas las preguntas que mi cabeza se formulaba, y era lógico, estando aquí solo me daba mucho tiempo para pensar y lamentarme.

Otra noche estaba próxima a llegar, y ya como la costumbre que era me levanté para correr en dirección a su casa.

Entré por su ventana como cada noche y oí en mi mente los sueños de su familia,_ -"siempre deseando que fueran los suyos los que pudiera oír "- _Pero esta noche nadie dormía bien, algo perturbaba a todos.

Indagué un poco más en los sueños de su padre y el estaba soñando con.._ ¿Renné?_

_¿Cómo es que conocía a la madre de Bella, mí Bella?_

Me quedé quieto y atento a sus sueños.

Pobre hombre, tenía una de esas pesadillas que parten el alma a cualquiera, reconocí en sus sueños la casa de la mamá de Bella, esa a la que una vez acompañe a mi amada en Jacksonville.

La estaban demoliendo. Él se despertó de golpe y si no tuviera mi habilidad para moverme rápido de seguro me habría sorprendido. Salí por la misma ventana que había entrado y desde fuera vigilé la casa, el padre de Marie dio vueltas por la casa casi toda la noche y pude ver en sus pensamiento que pronto viajaría con su esposa y Marie a Jacksonville.

Me debatí entre sí debía seguirlos hasta allá. Pero luego decidí quedarme.

Ya no había dudas, Marie era pariente de Bella. Nunca lo dudé y sonreí para mí dándole las gracias a mi ángel por ponerla en mi camino.

Cuando la fría y lluviosa mañana llegó en compañía del sol emprendí mi viaje de regreso a mi soledad como todos los días.

Me pregunto si debí forzarla a ver mi naturaleza, si debí mostrarle de otra manera lo que soy, o sí me apresuré demasiado en decírselo. De todas maneras ya no había paso atrás que dar, las cartas estaba sobre la mesa y ella por el momento había tomado su decisión.

Me lamentaba cada segundo que las cosas no fueran diferentes, si tan solo fuera más fácil. Supongo que es lo que me merezco por haber sido el cobarde y egoísta que fui con mi Bella, si tan solo no me hubiera opuesto tan rotundamente a convertirla ahora la tendría a mi lado. Aunque por otra parte jamás me abría cruzado en el camino de Marie y eso porque esa alma estaría completa.

Ya no servía de nada culparme.

Seguramente en un par de horas Marie estaría viajando rumbo a Jacksonville. Por primera vez la tendría lejos realmente, pero solo esperaba que este viaje le ayudara, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que algún día ella recapacitara y me diera una oportunidad, yo la haría feliz, haría todo por ella. Incluso transformarla.

Solo por vana costumbre fui a su casa esta noche. Solo para dejar que mis pulmones se embriagaran con la esencia de su dulce aroma. Para no extrañarla.

Era extraño estar aquí, en una habitación vacía. Pero no me importaba, todo aquí era parte de ella.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un maldito psicópata, oliendo sus ropas para poder sentirla, invadiendo su espacio solo para tener un poco de paz en medio de esta tormenta.

Es que no tengo fuerzas para alejarme de aquí. No me marche al llegar el día, no como debía hacerlo. _¿Para qué hacerlo? _Si estaba seguro que al menos por un par de días el lugar estaría vacio.

Me la imaginé en repetidas ocasiones durmiendo, susurrando mi nombre como lo había estado haciendo por varias noches luego de que me pidiera dejarla en paz.

Jamás creí posible volver a sentirme atraído por una humana de nuevo, jamás esperé siquiera que Bella cumpliera su palabra de regarme un pedacito de ella.

Me cuestioné si dejarla sería lo mejor, juro que lo pensé, lo medité y me arrepentí cada vez que decidía hacerlo.

Era lo único que Bella me había pedido. _"cuidar de su alma" _y eso haría, contra vientos, contra mareas, contra imposibles yo haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para recuperarla.

Dos días pasaron y ya era hora de hacerle una visita al prado.

Respiré profundamente antes de dejar la casa de Marie.

Corrí en medio de la noche oscura, dejando a mi paso los grandes árboles del bosque, dejando atrás el aroma de aquella muchacha humana dueña de mis pesares y alegrías.

Entré en el prado y me acerqué lentamente al lecho de mi ángel. Me senté como era ya mi costumbre en la dura cerámica y allí me quedé.

La luna no estaba en su lugar. La luna no salió esta noche, así como tampoco Bella apareció.

Ojalá pudiera cambiar mi vida, ojalá pudiera dejar de buscar verla en todas partes, ojalá pudiera olvidar su voz, su aroma, sus ojos y sus labios, ojalá que mis actitudes no estén perturbando su descanso eterno. No quería ser el causante de quitarle eso también por no cumplir con mi promesa.

Me quedaría aquí hasta que llegara el día en que Marie volviese, solo esperaba ser fuerte para soportar su ausencia.

No aguanté, cuatro días más pasaron y ya estaba desesperado por lo que fui a casa, recogí un poco de ropa y mi pasaporte falso.

-¿Dónde vas Edward? – Preguntó Esme cuando me vio empacar mis cosas.

-Lo siento mamá, pero no puedo soportarlo más. Necesito irme.

-Pero por qué hijo, debería esperar que Marie regrese, ¿cómo sabes si acaso ella no cambió de opinión?

-No lo creo mamá, tengo miedo. Miedo a que ella regrese y vuelva a rechazarme. Miedo de no ser capaz de cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Bella.

-No pienses así hijo. Por favor no nos dejes de nuevo.

-Lo siento. – fue todo lo que pude decir antes de darle un beso en la frente a mi madre y marcharme.

Si me quedaba aquí me volvería loco. Ya no me estaba alimentando, ya no tenía fuerzas y todo aquí me recordaba a ellas. Necesita aires nuevos. Necesitaba recargar mis fuerzas y luego volver para seguir luchando, si es que ese era mi destino.


	19. 05 Capítulo 14

**N/A:**Ufff, tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo. Sólo espero que les guste. Por otro lado les cuento que ya sólo quedan 3 capítulos y el epílogo. Espero sus comentarios. Y gracias por tenerme paciencia.

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Regreso**

Marie Pov

Él tenía razón, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, mientras que yo sólo pensaba en que todo había sido una farsa, él no se había burlado de mi. Realmente me amaba, realmente lo que decía era su verdad y yo no le creí. Huí ante el primer aviso de dolor, tanto miedo tenía de sufrir que hasta en mi inconsciente había estado tratando de creer que todo era parte de mis sueños. Quise pensar que tal vez ya estaba a las puertas de la locura. Pero no, ahora tenía pruebas de sobra como para que la realidad cayera frente a mis ojos. Y ese instinto por reprimir lo que me hacía daño se apoderó de mí al instante. Reprimir…que Edward era real.

Me quedé en la casa escondida, lo obligué a que se alejara de mí.

Había tenido la evidencia delante de mis narices siempre, desde el primer día en que lo vi, desde el día en que conocí a su familia. _¿Cómo no lo vi?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de las similitudes obvias?, ¿Cómo no vi lo diferente que era al resto de las personas?_. Su piel, su cuerpo, sus ojos, incluso su olor. Todo en Edward era único, sobre natural.

Es cómo una perfecta estatua de mármol, pálido, gélido, perfecto. _¿Qué persona con tres dedos de frente lo habría creído normal?. ¡Quién maldita sea! ¡Quien!_. Claro, la respuesta la sabía. Yo. Nadie más que yo.

Quedaban muy pocos días para volver a Seattle, y en lo único que podía pensar era en ir corriendo a la casa de Edward y rogarle que me perdonara. Necesitaba decirle que le creía.

Pero…

Otro pensamiento me atemorizó. Y por primera vez pensé en lo que era.

Un… Vampiro. Y sí así era… Sopesé la idea de verme en los brazos de Edward, con sus dientes blancos y perfectos sobre mi garganta. Un maldito escalofrío me recorrió de pies a cabeza. No tenía frio, es más el calor era asfixiante, pero sin embargo, temblaba.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no podía pensar en él haciéndome daño. Un recuerdo fugaz se hiso presente en mi mente_.__-"También nos enseñó una forma diferente de alimentación, ya sabes, la mayoría de lo de mi especie se alimenta de sangre humana, por el contrario nosotros solo bebemos sangre de animales, es por eso que nos resulta mucho más fácil mezclarnos con la gente"._

No me haría daño. No, él no sería capaz, ya no lo hiso. ¿Verdad?.

Respiré profundamente, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas y no era un buen momento para estar así. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría para poder pensar en la manera de enfrentarme a Edward.

Los días pasaron de la manera más lenta y tortuosa. Había pedido venir para no pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche de mi cumpleaños, pero todo lo contrario ocurrió. Nunca había pensado tanto en Edward como ahora. Nunca había deseado tanto tenerlo a mi lado.

Tomamos el avión a primera hora, tomé los audífonos para escuchar lo único que me relajaba. Busqué en las emisoras radiales que ofrece el avión y finalmente encontré la música que deseaba. La música clásica instrumental logró relajar mis músculos hasta el punto de quedarme dormida y despertar sólo cuando ya hubimos aterrizado.

Quise correr a mi auto y partir a toda velocidad hasta la casa del hombre que había rechazado. Pero no podía,_ ¿Cómo explicarle a mis padres la razón de mi urgencia?. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin tener que mentir?._ No es como si pudiera decirles que me había dado cuenta de que había estado haciéndome la enferma para no ver a un chico, que resultó ser un vampiro. Y que ahora quería saltar a sus brazos por que finalmente había decidido que no importaba lo que fuera. Que no me importaba poner mi vida en peligro porque lo amaba.

Me aguanté hasta el otro día. Sin poder pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche. Solo esperaba que no fuera tan tarde.

Me levanté en cuanto los primero rayos de sol iluminaron mi habitación. Tomé la ducha más corta que pude y me vestí con lo primero que vi. Sólo podía pensar en que ojalá Edward no me haya hecho caso. Esperaba encontrarlo en el instituto.

Todo en mí temblaba. Era la extraña mezcla entre el frio, los nervios y la ansiedad que sentía. Pero ese temblor terminó en el momento en que aparqué en el instituto y vi el lugar donde se suponía debía de estar su auto.

_-"Vacio". –_musité para mis adentros.

No pude controlar la humedad que pedía a gritos salir de mis ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin que pudiera controlarlas y una punzada en la boca del estómago hiso que respirar fuera doloroso. El aire no entraba a mis pulmones y el llanto me estaba ahogando.

_-"Tranquila Marie, no llores". –_Una vocecita me sobresaltó. Era una voz con la que ya me sentía familiarizada.

_-"¿Alice?". _El mar de lágrimas aumentó y mi llanto se hiso demasiado audible, tanto como para que cualquier persona que pasara cerca de mi auto lo oyera y pensara que me estaban matando.

La gélida mano de Alice intentaba secar las gotas que caían por mis mejillas al tiempo que la otra me abrazaba y palmeaba mi espalda diciendo_, -"No sufras cielo". _

Por un momento un rayito de esperanza entró a mi corazón. Por un instante creí que él estaría cerca. Su hermana lo estaba_, ¿Porqué Edward no habría de estarlo?. _Pero toda esa esperanza se derrumbó en cuanto reuní las fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle a Alice por él.

_-"Yo…" –_vaciló con el rostro desmoronado por completo, pero terminó la frase_ –"Lo siento"._

_-"Se ha ido, ¿Verdad?". _Tomó mis manos y las cubrió con las suyas.

_-"Hace un par de días". –_Pude ver cuánto le dolía pronunciar estas palabras. El mismo llanto desconsolado de hace un rato volvió para quedarse. Esta vez con más intensidad, con más tristeza y más doloroso, lo había perdido. Edward se había marchado.

_-"Por favor dime que sabes dónde encontrarlo". – _Le rogué sin pensarlo.

_-"Marie, créeme que si lo supiera ya le habría avisado que estarías aquí hoy". _

La abracé tan fuerte como pude, olvidando por completo que ella tampoco era humana, dejando de lado todo lo que me atormentaba. Olvidando cada instinto de supervivencia que debería estar presente en mí. Abrazaba a un vampiro pero no me importó. Ya nada me importaba. Ni siquiera mi propia vida. No si ya no podría compartirla con Edward.

Fue extraño, porque todo lo que estaba viviendo me pareció un deja vú.

_-"¿Porqué siento como si ya hubiera pasado por esto?" –_Dije más para mí, pero Alice me escuchó. Sólo alguien con un muy buen sentido de la audición habría escuchado un apenas audible susurro.

_-"Es porque una parte de ti ya lo vivió cielo" – _hiso una pequeña pausa pero luego continuó hablando tan rápido que las palabras salían casi atropelladas_.-" Hace unos años Edward intentó alejarse de Bella, claro, para protegerla de lo que somos, pero lo único que logró fueron cuatro largos meses de angustia y por poco terminan muriendo los dos". –_Me miró cómo si estuviera viendo a otra persona pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando volvió a hablar_. –"No dejaremos que esto llegue tan lejos esta vez, no lo permitiré, lo prometo". –_Lo que Alice acababa de decir no me hacía sentido pero otro flash pasó por mi cabeza.

Esta vez todo se me hiso más claro. Las mujeres de mis sueños, su angustia por perderlo. Las palabras, el hombre de las sombras… Siempre fue él. Debí ver el parecido. Las mujeres no eran las. Sino que una sola. Recordé de sopetón la foto de mi tía Isabella. Era ella.

Era ella quien me pedía que no lo dejara ir. Era ella quien sufría cada vez que yo hacía algo por sacarlo de mi vida.

Todo cayó ante mí como una tormenta en medio de la sequía. Finalmente veía todo con claridad.

_-"Alice, por favor, ayúdame, tengo que encontrarlo". _

Ella sonrió y sin aviso me abrazó tan fuerte que mis costillas dolieron y solté un quejido soltando el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones_. –"Perdón".-_Susurró alejándose de mí y poniéndose a una distancia saludable.

_-"No te preocupes". –_Le sonreí sinceramente_. _

_-"¡Cuenta conmigo!". –_Gritó animada.

Sequé mis lágrimas con las mangas de mi suéter y me incorporé. Mis costillas aún dolían a causa del abrazo de Alice, de seguro me había ganado unos moretones pero no me detuve a pensar en ello. Toda mi concentración estaba en la lucha que emprendería.

Porque no dejaré que esto acabe así. Él tiene que saber que lo amo.


	20. 05 Capítulo 15

**N/A:**Hoy, después de mucho tiempo que tenía sin revisar esta cuenta, encontré un comentario que me hizo sentir culpable... Le había fallado a una lectora, hacía meses que no publicaba sin dar alguna explicación válida... recordé que tenía empezado este capítulo... por lo que por ella, y en parte por uds me senté y no me paré de mi asiento hasta que lo terminé. Son las 4:31 am pero valió la pena, espero que uds piensen igual. Besos

Angylito

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Los Cullen**

Marie Pov

Si, él era un vampiro y eso no me importaba. Era una decisión que había tomado mucho antes de haberla pensado siquiera. Incluso antes de conocerlo. Pues él ya era mi dueño. Lo único que lamentaba ahora, era no haberlo entendido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Me cambié al asiento del copiloto para que Alice tomara mi lugar y condujera hasta su casa.

Nada se veía como las veces anteriores que estuve allí. Todo era opaco, sin vida. Faltaba algo esencial y yo sabía con exactitud que era.

– "_Edward". –Mi mente se respondió de forma casi automática._

Esme me saludó en cuanto me vio entrar. Me dio el abrazo más cálido que pude recibir alguna vez, pero a pesar de ello me sobresaltó, nunca se me había acercado tanto como ahora. No es que no estuviera preparada para sentir su gélido abrazo, o su repentina muestra de cariño. Pero no pude evitar temblar.

– "_Lo siento". _Fue lo primero que dijo al ver mi reacción y retrocedió un paso_._

– "_No te preocupes". –_Dije intentado sonreír, pero la alegría era falsa y todos lo notaron. No podía, por más que intentara demostrar ni ápice de felicidad, no era capaz, no cuando por dentro estaba muriendo.

– "_Alice". –_La busque con la mirada cuando noté que ya no estaba cerca de mí, pero ella estaba como ida casi al final de la sala_. –"Qué sucede". _Inquirí dirigiendo una mirada curiosa a la matriarca de los Cullen. Ni siquiera era consciente de si mi pregunta no estaba fuera de lugar.

– "_Está viendo algo". _

– "_¿viendo?"._

– "_Sí cariño, Alice puede ver parte del futuro". _

¿A caso algo debía sorprenderme a estas alturas de la vida? Me quedé en silencio imitando al resto, pero no me fue difícil ver que sea lo que fuese que Alice estuviera viendo no podía ser nada bueno, los rostros de todos estaban visiblemente contrariados. Al igual que el de la pequeña Alice.

–"_¿Qué sucede Alice?". – _El rubio novio o hermano, a este punto ya no sé, se acercó a ella para preguntarle. Fue extraña la forma en que un aura de paz y calma llenó la habitación. De un momento a otro me sentí extrañamente tranquila. Sensación que sin sentido me hizo temblar.

La pequeña vampiro se quedó en silencio sin responder, hasta que finalmente parpadeó –No había notado que hasta entonces era la primera vez que lo hacía – y ya con las facciones menos duras respondió.

–"_No es nada, ya todo está bien"._

–"_¿De qué hablas?" – _Por un instante el pánico que había sentido antes volvió a mí sin razón alguna.

–"_Qué fue lo que viste?". –_Intervino el grandote que se acercó hacía mí y posó su enorme mano en mi hombro. A pesar del frio de su tacto sentí su intención de darme apoyo.

–"_Es Edward, por un momento estaba sopesando la estúpida idea de hacerle una visita bien parecida a la anterior a nuestros viejos amigos en Italia. Por poco comente el mismo error, pero finalmente desistió. Creo que ya sé dónde encontrarlo". _

–_¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Italia? ¿Qué hace él allí? ¿Qué visita?._

–_Marie, es algo que pasó hace mucho, ya él te contará todo algún día, no nos corresponde a nosotros decirte estas cosas. _

–_¡Pero ya sabemos dónde está, tengo que ir a buscarlo! _

–_No Marie, no es el momento indicado. _

–"_¡Llévame con él Alice, por favor!"_

–"_No es posible, no por ahora, pero él regresará, lo he visto". _

–"_¡¿Cuándo Alice, Cuándo?"._

–"_Un mes". _

–"_¿Un mes?" –_De solo pensar que tendría que esperar tanto tiempo para verlo el pánico se apoderó de mí y las lágrimas volvieron a llenar mis ojos.

–"_No llores cielo, intentaremos comunicarnos con él para que regrese cuanto antes". –_La madre de Edward logró calmarme un poco.

–"_¿Pero por qué no puedes llevarme con él?"._

–"_Porque él necesita este tiempo, está haciendo algo importante". _

_ –"Lo extraño tanto, necesito decirle que lo amo, que nunca debí dudar de él, que es mi vida y que sin él no puedo ser feliz"._

–"_Tranquila Marie, tu significas lo mismo para él, créelo, hace muchos años que no lo veíamos sonreír como lo hemos visto hacer este último tiempo, no desde que Isabella murió". _– Todos miraron a Esme cuando mencionó el nombre de mi tía abuela. Traté de calmarme, de no parecer asustada con el tema, pero habían muchas cosas que quería saber, tenía que prepararme para cuando Edward llegara, si quería estar con él por el resto de mi vida debía conocer un poco más sobre su pasado.

Titubee un poco antes de comenzar a preguntar, temí que ellos se enfadaran por lo que lancé la primera pregunta intentando que sonara casual.

–"_¿Ella es la mujer que él siempre visita en aquel claro?"._

–"_Si mi niña, ella es la razón por la que volvemos constantemente a Forks, no es sólo por Edward, nosotros también la extrañamos mucho, ella es parte de esta familia, tal cual lo serás tú algún día". _

–"_Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ella, no sé si ustedes lo saben, pero cuando estuve en casa de mis abuelitos pude ver fotos de Edward y mi tía Isabella". –_Todos se miraron confundidos, como si lo que yo estaba diciendo tuviera sentido para ellos al mismo tiempo que me hacían sentir como si yo no debería saber eso.

–"_¿Qué tanto sabes cielo, qué te ha dicho Edward sobre Isabella?" –_El doctor Carlisle se mostraba bastante amable y eso me animó a seguir hablando.

–" _No mucho. La verdad es que sólo sé que él la amaba muchísimo, la verdad es que cuándo me contó que él es un … –_No estaba segura si debía decir lo que eran, no sabía si acaso les molestaría. O quizás me detuve inconscientemente, no había dicho la palabra en voz alta y es que apenas estaba digiriendo la verdad, pero afortunadamente Jasper, el novio de Alice, completo mi frase.

–"_Un vampiro". –_Dijo asintiendo como si esperara que yo continuase hablando.

Tragué la saliva que se había acumulado sin que me diera cuenta dentro de mi boca y me sonrojé cuando mi garganta sonó. El grandulón que se mantenía parado tras el sofá blanco con las manos sobre los hombros de la despampanante hermana de Edward lanzó una pequeña risotada. Todos rieron más cuando Rosalie le dio una de esas miradas que dicen_ "Ponte serio". _

–"_Perdónalo, aún después de todos estos siglos no logramos que madure". –_Dijo ella dándole una sonrisa.

Sonreí en respuesta y es que a veces parecían una familia común y corriente, agradecí en mi fuero interno. Luego de un rato y sin explicación me sentí más relajada. Pude ver como Alice le dedicaba una sonrisa a Jasper.

–"_Bueno, como decía, cuando me enteré que era un vampiro, no me sentí muy bien que digamos, no pude prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, debo decir en mi defensa que no todos los días te enteras que el chico que te gusta es un ser mitológico. No lo creí al comienzo, pensé que se estaba burlando de mí, que quizás esa era su forma de decir "Caíste y ahora te dejaré". No … no terminé de escucharlo". _

–"_¡Esa es una manera cuerda de reaccionar!, bien hecho pequeña". –_Todos se voltearon a mirar a Emmett que seguí sonriendo como si mi reacción hubiera sido la acertada.

–"_¡¿Qué?, no dije nada malo. –_dijo levantando una ceja y haciendo una especie de puchero al tiempo que cruzaba sus enormes brazos frente a su pecho.

–"_Ya cállate Emmett, queremos escuchar a Marie". – _Alice nunca me pareció tan peligrosa.

–"_Ya, ya, me callo". _

–"_Marie, te escuchamos". –_Me animó Jasper, pero yo sabía bien que lo decía para apoyar a Alice.

Me sentí un poco incómoda de nuevo aunque no de la misma forma que antes, respiré hondo para continuar, quería terminar de contar mi historia pronto y es que tenía unas cuantas preguntas en mente.

–"_Bueno, la cosa es que cuando encontré la foto en la que mi tía abuela Isabella ella salía abrazada de Edward, cuando vi lo felices y enamorados que se veían sentí celos, miedo… no sé, creo que después de eso me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que todo lo que Edward dijo era cierto". _

–"_Creí que Edward tenía todas las fotos de Bella, cómo es que se le pasó esa…" –_Alice parecía confundida.

–"_¿Cómo?, ¿Es que acaso hay más fotos?". –_ No pude controlar que el volumen de mi voz sonase como eco en una habitación donde todos permanecían callados y con los ojos puestos en mí como si sintieran … ¿culpa?.

–"_Sí cielo, no son muchas, pero sí, existen por lo menos una docena de ellas". –_Pude ver como Esme miraba de reojo al doctor Carlisle de manera bastante cómplice.

– "_¿Puedo verlas?"._

Las miradas cómplices ya no eran sólo entre Esme y Carlisle, sino que ahora parecía como si todos ellas tuvieran un tipo de conversación interna. Con suerte pude distinguir un leve zumbido en el aire ya de por sí denso.

Me quedé mirándolos por un rato en espera de que alguno de ellos abriera la boca de una buena vez y contestara a mi pregunta. Pero nadie respondió. Al menos no en tiempo considerado. Luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad Alice se acerco a mí diciendo_ – "Ven, sígueme". – _al tiempo que tomaba mi mano y me dirigía con sutileza hasta donde comenzaba una enorme escalera.


	21. 05 Capítulo 16

**N/A:**Este capítulo lo estaba debiendo hace tiempo. Espero que lo disfruten. Ya queda muy poco para el final. Aviso que esta historia hace unos pocos días fue plagiada por segunda vez en este año. Sólo quiero agradecer a la lectora que notó el plagio y me puso al día con la noticia. También quiero decir una cosa. Chicas, enserio. Si alguna de uds quiere publicar cualquiera de mis historias en algún sitio, sólo tienen que pedirlo. En pedir no hay engaño. No hagan que la pasión por escribir de las autoras se muera o se limite por personas que no se dan el tiempo de pensar por sí mismas para escribir sus propias historias. De todas formas, ya pasó. Ya se me quitó la penita y es más, en medio de toda esa tormenta conocí chicas realmente agradables y que no dudaron en hacer justicia y darme su apoyo. Es precisamente a una de ellas a quién le he prometido volver a actualizar esta historia. Dassha Cullen, espero que disfrutes del capítulo.

* * *

**Summary:** Ya han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Bella y Edward al fin encuentra la razón por la que permaneció con vida y sin su amor. La mitad de su alma. La motivación para existir. Marie. Ella es la mitad de su alma.

**Por culpa de mi Alma:**

**Parte 05 y final**

"**Ella es la mitad de su Alma"**

* * *

_**Capítulo 16: Un desastre**_

_**Edward pov**_

Miré por otro día más las gotas de lluvia caer por la ventana de mi habitación, era como si el mismísimo cielo comprendiera mi pena, como si Dios _–Si es que existe para personas como nosotros –_sintiese lástima por mí al fin_. ¡¿Hasta cuándo tengo que seguir clavado a este mundo sin ella? . Perderla una vez ya fue suficiente castigo, ya he pagado por todos los crímenes que cometí en mis primeros años como neófito, no es justo… Dios, no es justo y lo sabes… _Otra vez quería llorar_, ¡¿y es que acaso este es otro más de los castigos que has dado a mi especie? Ni siquiera puedo sacar esta rabia, esta tristeza e impotencia fuera de mi cuerpo…_

Caminé hasta la ventana de mi habitación, sin pensar si lo que hacía era lo correcto, la abrí y salté hacia el bosque, dejé que las lágrimas del cielo cayeran en mi piel y dejé que mis pies me llevaran una vez hasta ella. El bosque estaba completamente húmedo, oscuro y con ese familiar aroma a madera mojada, la hierba y el barro se pegaron a la suela de mis zapatos. Alice me matará, lo sé.

Respiré una y mil veces el olor del otoño, no es como si aquí en Forks las estaciones del año fueran marcadas, más bien parecía sumido y condenado al igual que mi alma al triste invierno. No me gustaba el sol para nada, pera sentí la extraña necesidad del calor en mi piel.

Sin darme cuenta mis pies se detuvieron, cuando fui consciente de ello miré a mi alrededor. Ahí estaba yo, parado frente al umbral de su puerta.

¿Tendría acaso el valor de llamar a la puerta y hablar con ella? Hacerla entender que ella debía estar conmigo, que ella debía creerme, que yo jamás quise engañarla ni mucho menos, pero la cobardía, la estúpida cobardía volvió a ganarme. No toqué. Ni tampoco me alejé de la puerta.

Me concentré para escuchar las voces en las mentes de su familia pero todo lo que oí fue el más y absoluto silencio. Me di cuenta sólo entonces de que la casa estaba a oscuras, que el auto de su padre no estaba como de costumbre estacionado frente al garaje. Por lo que hice lo que mi primer impulso me dijo. Busqué con mi mirada la ventana que yo sabía daba directo a la habitación de Marie y en lo que me tomó sólo cuatro segundos yo estaba dentro de la casa. Sí, ahora tenía que agregar otro maldito delito a mí lista, resulta que ahora violo la propiedad privada.

Sentir otra vez su dulce aroma me cargó de energías. Se sentía realmente bien estar aquí. Todo, hasta el más ínfimo rincón estaba impregnado de ella. Respiré como un maldito desquiciado cuantas veces pude hacerlo. Mi boca se hizo agua –_más bien se hizo ponzoña_– y por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi garganta dolió. Se quemaba por dentro como si yo fuera un simple humano que por atarantado bebió de una taza de café recién servida con agua hirviendo. Quemó tanto que me sentí de nuevo vivo. Podía sentir cómo su simple olor podía lograr que me sintiera sediento por ella, tal como lo sentí el primer día que la vi, tal como el primer año que compartí con Isabella.

Recorrí la casa entera en busca de alguna pista que me dijera dónde encontrarla. Entonces encontré una nota sobre la encimera de su cocina.

"_Gracias Bethy por cuidar de las plantas, perdón por irnos tan deprisa, pero ya sabes, finalmente se venderá la casa de la abuela Renné y pues tuvimos que viajar lo antes posible, no sé cuánto tiempo nos tome volver, pero mientras, cuida bien de la casa" _

Reconocí la letra, era de la mamá de Marie. Yo la había visto un par de veces en la fila del banco, y sí, conocía bien su letra. De pronto sentí una punzada en la boca del estómago. ¡Mierda! Había olvidado que Renné tenía uno foto de Bella y mía, la verdad es que nosotros jamás debemos dejar huellas en ninguna parte, no es bueno para nosotros que los humanos tengan pruebas que algún día los hagan sospechar de nosotros. Yo me había encargado por años, después de la muerte de Isabella de recolectar todas las fotografías que teníamos juntos, incluso tuve que entrar a las casas de los que alguna vez fueron nuestros amigos, Ángela, Mike, incluso a casa de Jessica para sacarlas. Pero por más que le pedí a Bella que no repartiera fotos nuestras por todos lados ella había insistido en enviarle una a su madre, decía que eso la haría sentir tranquila, que a pesar de que ya no volviera a verla, ella al menos sabría que era feliz, feliz a mi lado.

Recordé perfectamente la imagen en mi mente.

Ella a mi lado, tomando mi mano, yo… yo no podía dejar de mirarla, es que enserio, jamás me cansé de admirarla, ni un solo momento. Entonces ella me había dado un apretón fuerte para que mirara a la cámara mientras Emmett se reía y se burlaba de cómo me había convertido un hombre débil, de cómo esa pequeña humana me tenía completamente como su esclavo. Bella por supuesto que lo disfrutaba, sólo ella era capaz de reí horas y horas con las bromas de mi hermano.

Moví mi cabeza para borrar los recuerdos, ya había tenido suficiente nostalgia hoy. Tenía que actuar rápido. Marie no podía encontrar esa foto, ¡no debía! Y es que yo ya la había asustado con mis palabras, no podía dejar que ahora también se asustara al verme en lo que claramente era una foto –_Literalmente– _del baúl de la abuela.

Respiré por última vez su aroma y salí disparado hasta mi casa, tenía que encontrar mi pasaporte, tenía que tomar algo de dinero, unas cuantas tarjetas de crédito y un poco de ropa, porque no iba a dejar que ella viera esa foto, ella no iba a tener más razones para sentir miedo de mí. Si quería recuperarla, cosa que así es, iba a tomar todas las precauciones posibles.

Cuando finalmente estuve en mi cuarto, tomé todo lo necesario y lo metí en una mochila, escribí rápidamente una nota que sólo decía lo justo y preciso para que mi familia no se preocupara.

"_No se preocupen, sólo tengo algo importante que hacer, volveré. Los quiere Edward__". _

No perdí tiempo tomando mi auto, yo llegaría mucho más rápido al aeropuerto corriendo y sin lugar a dudas el mal tiempo sería una perfecta capa de invisibilidad. Ni siquiera di tiempo a la lluvia para que mojara mi cabello, ni mi ropa, llegué en pocos minutos de haber salido al aeropuerto. Con una tarjeta dorada es fácil persuadir a cualquier persona, por lo que conseguir el primer vuelo disponible a Florida no me fue para nada difícil. Eso y una que otra sonrisa coqueta a la pobre chica de la recepción.

Cómo odio los aviones y es que estar sentado sin hacer nada para que este se mueva más rápido es lejos la cosa más torturadora que existe. Me sentía inquieto y angustiado. No sabía desde cuando ella se había ido._ ¿Y si ya había encontrado la foto? ¿Y si yo ya no tenía ninguna esperanza?, _no quise seguir pensando. Más cerré mis ojos para simular que dormía, es que la azafata realmente estaba considerando en venir por décima vez en medía hora a preguntarme si quería algo de tomar o de comer.

Cuando por fin llegamos, intenté no parecer de otro mundo cuando casi salí disparado del bendito avión. Para mi mala suerte había olvidado lo soleado que era el clima por estos lados, por lo que además de perder mi tiempo volando por los cielos sentado cómodamente en un asiento de primera clase, tuve que seguir perdiéndolo mientras me movía por las sombras. Por suerte la mayaría de las calles y avenidas estaban completamente adornadas con enormes rascacielos grises. Recordaba perfectamente el camino hasta la casa de Renné. Yo lo conocía perfectamente, no importaba cuán cambiado estuviera todo en esta ciudad, yo podía encontrar fácilmente aquella casita tan acogedora.

Sólo pasaron treinta minutos para que la encontrara. No me fue para nada difícil colarme en la casa, la conocía, yo ya había estado en ella. Recordé el viejo ático donde Renné solía dejar las cosas de Bella después de que comprendió que ella no volvería. Lo que ella jamás supo es constantemente algún integrante de mi familia venía a visitarla para poder contarle luego a Bella que su madre estaba bien y feliz. Incluso yo mismo vine un par de veces. Obvio que tenía que encontrar un lugar para esconderme durante esas visitas, ósea, no iba a pararme frente a su puerta después de veinte años desde la primera vez que la vi luciendo aún como un crío que no pasa de los dieciocho o a lo más diecinueve años.

Podía oler a Marie en la casa, pero antes de que mi impulso me llevara exactamente donde yo quería estar –_ a su lado _– me obligué a mi mismo a caminar sigilosamente hasta el ático. No me sentía orgulloso de esconderme como una rata, pero era la única opción que tenía.

Rogando no haber llegado demasiado tarde comencé a buscar entre las cajas la fotografía que iba a delatarme. Pero entonces mi maldita suerte volvió a fallarme. Sentí como el aroma de Marie me golpeaba cada vez más fuerte. ¡Mierda!, ella venía directamente hacia donde yo estaba. Estaba acercándose y yo estaba acorralado. Miré a mí alrededor un segundo.

Me escondí lo mejor que pude entre las sombras y me tapé la primera manta vieja y empolvada que encontré y me quedé quieto. Un punto para mí. Lo único bueno de ser un maldito vampiro inmortal era que podía permanecer completamente inmóvil sin ni el más mínimo esfuerzo durante días, incluso semanas. Si tenía suerte podría pasar completamente desapercibido. Entonces, mientras terminaba de acomodar la manta para no dejar nada a la vista ella entró.

Se veía cansada, sin necesidad de una gran visión pude notar que no había estado durmiendo bien, las grandes sombras moradas bajo sus ojos la delataban. También, podía ver que había estado llorando. Sólo desee con toda mi alma que yo no fuera el causante de ello.

La sentí cuando comenzó a limpiar el lugar, y para mi pesadilla personal, también la vi ver la foto que tanto quería esconder de ella. Tarde.

Otra vez. Llegué tarde.

Y así. Después de que ella se marchara y que mi cuerpo al fin se liberara del hielo que me había dejado completamente incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento por a lo menos unos veinte minutos preso por el terror al ver su reacción, me convencí a mi mismo que lo mejor era no seguir interfiriendo con el destino. Si Dios o quién sea que dirige los actos del amor cree que debo estar con Marie las cosas se darán. Mi mente, mi corazón e incluso mi cuerpo ya están cansados de esta lucha por encontrar la paz que por tantos siglos he intentado encontrar.

En cuanto pude salí del cuarto, en cuanto pude y hubo anochecido corrí al aeropuerto, tomé el primer vuelo de vuelta a Forks y una vez allí corrí. Sólo corrí.

No me detuve por horas, el aire en mi cara se sentía bien, incluso la lluvia que en ese instante caía calmaba mi alma. Oh, sí. Escuchar caer la lluvia siempre era algo que me relajaba, escuchar como las gotas chocan contra las hojas de los árboles, oír como caen formando charcos en medio del camino. Ese suave zumbido del viento en mis oídos, el suave rose del aire en mi piel. Por un momento soñé con que las gotas que humedecían mis mejillas era las lágrimas que tanto quise soltar en todos estos años. ¿Acaso… Al fin estaba llorando? ¿Al fin el señor todo poderoso se había compadecido de este sucio pecador?. La respuesta era obvia y yo la sabía perfectamente.

Ni estaba llorando, ni él, se había apiadado de mi alma. Si es que aún la tenía.

–"_La tienes, lo sabes, o ¿al menos todas las tienen no?". _

Esa voz.

Miré a todas partes, me detuve en seco y dejé que la lluvia terminara de empaparme. Al parecer al fin me estaba volviendo loco.

–"_No es sano pensar en voz alta cuando hay lobos cerca, ¿lo sabías?"._

–"¡_Jacob!"._ –Mi mente se activó instantáneamente.

Él no podía seguir con vida. No por tantos años. Ósea, yo sé que él también es una especie de inmortal. Lo supe hace años, y aunque en esos tiempos él no había dado indicios de ser un Licántropo ahora estaba más que seguro que lo era, de otra forma este encuentro tan real –si es que mi mente realmente no me estaba engañando– yo mejor que nadie había conocido a los antepasados del chico. Él tenía la magia en su sangre.

–"_Sigues pensando en voz alta Cullen"._

–"¿_Jacob?, ¿Realmente eres tú?"._

–"_No, fíjate que soy el lobo feroz en el bosque de la caperucita roja"._ – No pude evitar reírme.

–"_No es como si no fueras un lobo, ¿verdad?"_ – Jake se me quedó mirando con los ojos como platos.

–"¿_Qué tanto sabes de esto?" _

–"_Ciertamente, más de lo que quisiera recordar"_ –admití un poco cansado.

–"_Entonces eso explica que no te calleras de espaldas al verme frente a ti. Oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta chupasangre?"_

–"_Adelante, la verdad es que supongo que te lo debo". _

Lo observé vacilar. Estoy seguro que quiso preguntar por qué se suponía que yo le debía algo, pero entonces lo vi todo en su mente, me quedé apretando la mandíbula. A pesar de saber el dolor que me causaba su duda lo dejé continuar.

–"¿_Bella también ha venido con ustedes?" _– Al oír el nombre de mi niña casi caí de rodillas al piso mojado. ¿Realmente él no sabía que ella estaba muerta?.

–"_Jake, ella…"._ –Comencé a decir, pero mi boca se estaba comenzando a secar más y más.

–"¡_Ella qué!, ¿Dónde está?, he visto a tu hermana por la ciudad, se que todos ustedes regresaron, incluso he visto a más de los tuyos por estas tierras. ¡Dime dónde está Bella!"._

–"¡_Bajo tierra está! Ella está muerta hace años"._ – Las últimas palabras sonaron más bien a desesperación disminuida. Antes de darme cuenta estaba tirado de espaldas al barro y con un par de manos presionando mi garganta. Quise dejar que me matara.


End file.
